Runaway
by CuddlyPenguin
Summary: Willow Coulter, is the swim team captain and state running champion. That doesn't mean she's popular; a loner yet strong willed she runs her own way. Jack Frost is the school jock, popular and a jerk. But when Willow is given the job of babysitting his younger siblings both feel something growing for them, that doesn't mean others will leave them be. Jack OC fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is Rise of The Guardian Fanfiction all guardians will appear they are all human. this is a Jack+OC story might seem a bit OOC but as the story progresses all will be right, hope you enjoy.

-_CuddlyPenguin (*)_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE:<p>

_I SWEAR I WILL REGRET THIS IN THE MORNING _

Summer was my favorite season for many reasons. First of all; it was warm and it meant I got to wear t-shirts and capri shorts all I wanted with mom freaking out. My mom was one of those strict parents that expected even a two-year-old brat to behave like a miniature adult. Not that I am two years old; I am exactly 17 years old and a week and half. I have this strange addiction to keeping everything numbered.

And it isn't OCD.

I am simply a weird person that would sooner smack you with a history book before smiling politely, and introducing myself. It's simply who I am, and trust me it hasn't gained me many friends. I hear people talk behind my back all the time but I am not bullied, no one insults me straight to my face.

They consider me the straight-A student with mental problems. Although I'm only my bitchy self around people my own age. I'm only nice around kids, most find kids annoying and snobby but that isn't true. They're just expressing themselves the way they should and- shit.

That's the other thing about me I tend to ramble on. I am supposed to be talking about my reasons behind summer being my favorite season. I mean come on who cares about a stupid 17-year-old girl's life. I know I wouldn't.

Okay back to business. I got shirts and shorts taken care of, I prefer warm weather to cold-and you know what I can't concentrate.

"Willow Coulter!"

Dammit, moms home. Oh and in case you didn't catch that my name's Willow Coulter Banks. I prefer to go by Coulter though, it's my middle name even though it's more of guy name then a girls; I mean who names their child after a tree.

"Coming!" barging out of my room and running down the stairs I almost slam into my mom who stands by the parlor door.

"What have I told you about running down the stairs, and look at your hair, I told you not to dye and cut it. What's wrong with the way you had it before?"

I mange not to roll my eyes, I had cut my long auburn-red hair so that it looked choppy yet perfectly align. With silver highlights, it looked nice.

"It doesn't look bad and its summer. My hair's thick and I do not like having a sweaty scalp and neck."

My mom sighs; despite being in her early forties she was beautiful in an elderly way. I looked nothing like her, except for our porcelain skin and dimpled checks.

She had platinum blond hair and pale jade green eye. Meanwhile I had my dad's auburn red hair and stormy grey eyes. I was taller by few inches reaching the height of 5'9 but my dad was 6 foot 7 so, I came from a tall family.

"That doesn't mean you had to dyes silver stripes in your hair as well." She turns and heads to her office.

"You have to admit it looks nice?" her light laugh reaches me and I grin.

"Willow, have you thought about what you might be doing as a summer job yet?" I think about this for a few seconds, getting a summer job had been my idea mom didn't need the extra money and she was happy with giving me my own spending money. Yet getting a job would mean I wouldn't have to spend that much time at home.

"No I haven't." I walk into her office careful not to touch anything my mom's an architect and had all sort of models around the room.

"Why do you ask?" I stare at a model for a hotel currently under construction in Hawaii it had so many details it looked as if it was the actual building in midget form.

"Do you remember Nancy Overland?" I nod in agreement, even though I did not know whom she was talking about, though the name rang a bell nothing major came to my head.

"Well, she needs a nanny to take care of her kids. Her last one had to move states. Therefore, I volunteered you." My mouth drops open.

"You did what now?" my voice cracks in surprise.

"I said I volunteered you for the job, the kids are well behaved and since you'll be having to stay there for four weeks I might as well get my business trip taken care of early."

"What makes you think I'll take the job?" accusation and disbelief fills my voice.

"You enjoy being around little kids and you won't be at home for four weeks, trust me Willow, I know you" I give an exasperated groan.

"Fine I'll do it, but get to order pizza and Chinese takeout tonight and I get to sleep in late tomorrow."

Her sudden laugh startles me,

"The pizza and Chinese takeout are a deal but you start babysitting tomorrow."  
>"What! Oh hell no! I just got out of school two weeks ago I am not ready to wake up early again."<p>

"Watch your Language, and yes you are getting up early, I already sealed the deal for you, now go take a shower you're driving to the Overland house at 5 to meet  
>Nancy and the kids." my sudden glare at her goes unnoticed as I storm out of the office and up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>After my shower, I feel less upset at my current babysitting situation. I slip into tan shorts, a white tank top and a dark brown knit cardigan. My shoulder length hair falls over my shoulder falls in annoying waves of red. My bangs falling into my eyes I had forgotten to get them cut as well. I slip my white iPhone into my back pocket and grab my car keys. I check my watch which was actually a bracelet charm in the form of a mockingjay. Being a huge Hunger Games fan I had begged my mom to buy it for me; I had no regrets.<p>

"Willow, its 10 to five you'll be late." Sighing I run down the stairs, my mom waits in her office. I open my mouth to ask about my takeout food and but she interrupts.

" Yes your takeout food will be here when you come home here's the address. I would go with you but I have to get a flight booked and…." Trailing off she shakes her head and hands me a slip of paper with the Overland address.

"I'll see you later then.  
>Walking out of the house I run to my silver SUV, don't ask me why my parents thought a 17 year old girl would need such a huge car. I know I am not complaining.<p>

The afternoon was still hot and the sun wasn't setting any time sooner.

The drive to the Overland's house was short; on foot, walking from my house to theirs was about three and half miles. It took about ten minutes in my car. I pulled into the driveway, it was a very nice house like our own it was two stories had a balcony a pretty garden in the front as well as a neat trimmed front lawn. The major difference was the fact that one side of the house was completely made of what looked like glass, so you could see into the house. That wasn't a major problem since houses in Burgess were pretty spaced apart.

I climb out of the car not bothering to lock it as I slip the keys into my pocket. Walking to the front door I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. I had babysat before for as long as two weeks before this; but for some reason I was still nervous.  
>Ringing the doorbell twice, I count the seconds until the door swings open.<p>

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

The door opens and a woman with short brown wavy hair opens the door.  
>"Willow, you're here, come in sweetie. I'm Nancy." Stepping aside I slip in after Nancy, who closes the door and walks toward the living room, the effect of the whole glass walls lightens the inside walls. She sits down on the leather love seat and I sit across from her. A glass coffee table in between us- gosh, there was a lot of glass in this house. She smiles her blue eyes twinkling,<p>

"I'm really sorry about the short notice, Willow. I could pay you extra for it if you want." I smile and shake my head.

"It's okay, and you don't have to pay me extra. I love being around kids, sometimes even more than people my own age." Her smile is sweet and two dimples appear.

"You'll only have to take care of two and they can be very well behaved when their big brother isn't giving them ideas. Would you like to meet them?"

"Of course, what are their names?"

"Well Tatiana is seven years old and Aster is two. Their big brother Jackson is seventeen, I think you might know him he goes to the same school as you."

"I might I'm not very social at school I tend to stay with my friends." Oh now I know why the name Overland seemed familiar to me, Jack preferred to go by his dads last name which was Frost so the name Overland was rarely heard.

Jack was the school's Hockey and Lacrosse captain, and of course the school heart throb. I had never been attracted to him because of his ignorance and pranks yeah some of them could actually be funny but most of them were stupid. Yet here I was about to babysit his younger siblings. This would be long four weeks. Nancy stood up an led me upstairs, there was a hallway that led to a handful of doors I could count eight doors. We stood outside of on that had blue and green hummingbirds painted on the door, Nancy knocked on the door and seconds later a little girl with blonde hair appears little butterfly clips had blue,green, and yellow hair extensions in her hair.

"Mommy!" the little girl, Tatiana hugged Nancy's legs she looks up at me and I see violet colored eyes. Her rosy face and light blonde hair made her look like a little fairy.

"This is Willow, she's going to be you're babysitter for the next couple of weeks okay Tooth?" Tatiana nods and smiles at me.

"Tatiana prefers to be called Tooth, it's her nickname, I'm going to go get Aster. I'll be right back." Nancy turns and walks down the hallway to another room. Tooth suddenly takes my hand and leads me into her room.

It was painted a soft petal pink, her bed had an army of stuffed teddy bears in a variety of colors the covers were a lilac and had a lot of frilly lace. A doll house and small child desk were in the corners. Purple rugs were laid on the white carpet more blue and green hummingbirds were painted on the walls along with a castle in the sky.

"Your room is very pretty Tooth," She beams at the complement and runs to a rather large white chest at the end of her bed. She brings out a pair of feathered blue, green and yellow wings as well as a crown with the same feather design.

"do you know how to braid?"

"Yeah I do, want me to braid your hair?" Tooth nods eagerly and sits down in front of me I kneel down and carefully take out the hair extension clips placing them next to me. I quickly braid her hair into a French bun clipping hair extensions here and there to make the bun colorful. After a few minutes I place the feathered crown on her head, I push back a few stray wisps of hair. "There you go," her little hand reaches back to fell the design and then runs to her little mirror.

"Thank you Willow," she surprises me with a hug around my neck as I pat her back.  
>Nancy appears a few minutes later caring a smiling toddler.<p>

"This is Aster," she walks across the room to where Tooth and I had been sitting. Aster had his mother's chocolate brown hair, but had bright emerald colored eyes.  
>There was a grumpy smile on his face and had a sleepy look in his eyes.<p>

"He's adorable, can I hold him?" she slips him into my arms and I melt at his dimpled and rosy face. His hand reaches up to tug at my hair.

"red, red, red" I laugh and smile down at him. I look up at Nancy,

"He knows his colors" She grins and nods.

"He loves tugging on hair too," I laugh again and grin down at Aster.

"I don't mind," Aster smiles and shows milky white teeth he closes his eyes and is soon sleeping, his little toddler fist in my hair.

"Look mommy Willow braided my hair." Tooth shows her mom the braided bun.

"I'll go take Aster to his room" Nancy nods.

"It's the last door of the hall, the door's open. We'll be in the living room" I stand and walk out of Tooth's room heading down the hall, sure enough, the door is open. I walk toward the cradle in the middle of the room, carefully removing his hand from my hair, I place Aster on the pillow and placing a thin blanket on his feet, it was too hot for his whole body to be covered. I leave the door open and then head to the living room.

Nancy talks about all the information I will need to know and then we talk about other subjects. At around six, thirty my iPhone vibrates,

'Where are you?'

I ignore Mason's message and continue talking to Nancy

"Was that your mom?" I shake my head. "No it was just a friend."  
>We continue talking she seemed nervous that I would decide at the last second not take the job,<p>

"It's alright Ms. Overland the kids are adorable and sweet I'll be able to take care of them. I'll be here tomorrow at whatever time is needed." I smile and she seems to calm down a bit.

"Already calling us cute and adorable, and yet you haven't met me yet. Not that I'd call myself cute…I prefer to use adjectives like…Hot, sexy, god-like." I feel pressure against the chair I'm sitting on and know immediately that the oldest Overland sibling had arrived.

"Jack mind your manners." The pressure leaves the headrest as Jack walks over to his mom and gives her hug.

"I'm simply describing myself, that and I felt she wasn't giving me enough credit." I roll my eyes. Jack turns to look at me his light blonde hair wasn't like Tooth's who had a gold hue to hers instead it was pale almost snow white in appearance. Nancy disappears into the kitchen leaving Jack, Tooth and I alone. Jack smirks, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Checking me out, snowflake?" I roll my eyes despite the feeling of a blush creping onto my checks.

"In your dreams" I reach up to move my bangs out of my eyes, his chuckle surprises me.

"Ah, but trust me snowflake, you'll be in my dreams soon enough. Feel free to admire me, I know if I were you, I'd be all over me. I got to admit I enjoy admiring you."

My checks burn and the smirk on his face annoys me, he was cocky and a flirt.

"God I'm going to enjoy four weeks of your act" he seems confused,

"What do you mean four weeks?" I'm about to answer when Nancy appears.

"Jack this is Willow she's going to be the babysitter while I'm gone"

"I know who she is, she goes to my school, she's captain of the girls swim team and state champion in long distance running." I am confused he knows all, this his group of friends all but ignore me at school

I might not seem like im the athletic type but I acually I'm, ive been swimming since I was four, and running is pretty easy if you have a lot of stamina which you had to have if you were a swimmer.

"Willow, we have a pool in the backyard. You can bring in a bathing suit and swim all you want. " Nancy smiles,

"Make it a bikini...God I'm gonna enjoy this babysitting experience." jack smirks and I laugh as Nancy smacks his chest.

"Jackson, I'm warning you! one more word and you'll be washing your mouth out with soap. Go wash your hands dinners ready" I smile at Nancy's flustered face.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? " I shake my head.

" I would stay but I have to get home and pack, that and I'm Meeting up with friend. "

"oh of course can you be here at around nine thirty? "

" of course, Ms. Overland, I'll be here. "

I close the door of the house behind me, the heat of the setting sun sweltering, I reach up to the my short hair up into a messy pony tail. The sound of the door opening behind me as I walk to my SUV startles me. jack appears a lopsided yet lazy smile on his face, the air of cockyness and asshole were gone.

" I was wondering who that car belonged to, thats a nice ride you have there."

i open the car door and he walks over to lean against it,

"So who's this friend you're meeting up with?" he turns his back to me against the car door. His blond hair gleeming in the sun.

" That's none of your business."

"You can't balme me,I mean you used to be really popular at school during Freshman and sophomore year. Hen you started with your, I'm-a-mental-bitch, attitude which I think is as fake as your I-don't-give-a-fuck-what-other-people-say mask. Come on what happened, I can see right through that act. "

The sudden anger that flares up in me, doesn't surprise me. I had been about to give Jack point for his new learned Gentleman-attitude but as quickly as that had come it was gone.

"I got tired of all the bullshit people do that's what happened. Some of us aren't graced with the whole, acting that we dont care and ignoring all the crap. " my anger shows through my voice and Jack turns around a confused expression on his face, he steps back and I back out the drive way and drive home.

* * *

><p>When I get home I find that my mom had kept her end of the deal, my pizza and take out food awaits, I grab two slices and a take out box and head to my room<p>

My room's pretty simple;light tan colored walls a queen size bed with a lot of pillows. Posters of my favorite movies and bands on the walls a huge bookcase and my desk. The glass doors leading to the small balcony covered by light blue curtains.

Everything in my room was pretty much meant to look like the beach, from the net like curtains over the windows and the beach scene paintings, the color skim was simple too, light blues and browns whites and greens.

I head out on the balcony and sit down on my beanbag chair, I felt like I should be crying but I hadn't cried since 7th grade when I broke my arm during a diving accident at a school swim meet. I hadn't even cried when I got cheated on by my first boyfriend during sophomore year. I had just laughed, and walked out, not even bothering to act hurt, some jerks don't deserve tears.

I was still mad at that accident _that _was the reason why I wasn't popular anymore, after Matt cheated on me I give up on acting that I didn't mind all the drama I had always been tired of the bullshit;but it wasn't until i found Matt about to have...you know _that_ with another girl was that I snapped.

ever since then I was a loner, only hanging out with a few friends that like me were dried of all the drama, and couldn't wait to graduate.

When I finished my food I began to pack, I packed clothes and shoes, as well as everything else I would need; toothbrush hairbrush, shampoo, all that good stuff. I also pack some books, I know I'll be able to come back and pick more clothes up so I don't worry much.

At around 11 I'm finish and reward myself to a long bath. drying myself I slip into pajama shorts and a tank top.

I check my phone to find three missed calls from Mason as well as a few messages. ignkring those I find a incoming call from a unknown number, I sigh and pick up.

" Hello, who is this?" A low chuckle greets me.

"God, you sound pissed off even Through the phone. "

"What do you want Frost, " I growl into the phone frowning, another chuckle.

"Already memorized the sound of my voice, "

" No, I just have a sixth sense where I can sense assholes from ten miles away. " that shuts him up.

"by the way how'd you get my phone number? "

"I asked my mom she had it, and come on don't sound so angry at me I'm trying to be friendly. I swear, I'm sorry about earlier I _can _be an asshole at times. " I find myself smiling at this.

" its okay I need to learn how to control my anger, I get pissed easily...I have to go its late," he's about to say something when I hang up.

Minutes later, a text message comes through.

_It's not nice to hang up on people :/_

I smile at the text and shake my head, this was going to be a long four weeks, I know I'm going to regret this all in the morning

* * *

><p>AN: that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it, please feel free to review I'm sorry if there is a lot of grammer mistakes. Give me your opinions. Favorite and follow to your hearts content,

- _CuddlyPenguin (*)_


	2. Chapter 2: Four weeks of your act

Chapter Two:

_Four weeks of your act_

"Willow, wake up its eight. You have to be at the Overland house at nine thirty." I feel my mom gently shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and see her in gray slacks and a blazer her blond hair pulled back in a bun.

"I have to go now, my flight leaves at nine. I'll call you, I heated up some left overs and all your bags are in your car. I love you sweetie take care." planting a kiss on forehead she turns and leaves.

I listen as the purr of her Prius slowly goes away. Laying in bed for awhile longer seemed like a good idea but I knew I would just fall asleep again. Getting up and taking a shower seemed like a good idea.

My shower is quick and wakes me up, I dry my hair and let it fall onto my shoulders. Grabbing a pair of light blue shorts and a white blouse I slip on my white vans. With my red hair white shirt and blue shorts I probably looked like the American flag, my silver highlights weren't helping.

I'm not a big fan on makeup but I put on my usual blue eyeliner. Yep, I have to be related to the American flag, the resemblance is a bit scary.

My green and white Nike duffel bag has my phone charger, girl needs, extra shoes, water and granola bars, books and a lot of other small things.

I eat most of the left over food and put the rest in the fridge, it was nine fifteen but I couldn't bring myself to go to my car instead I stared at my hands. It was a very strange habit of mine, I'm not crazy or anything,well I probably am but the point is that I often get the nasty urge of punching whoever annoyes me. I've done it before, so when ever I'm bored I stare at my hands and imagine the moment again.

I finally force myself up and lock the door behind me, running to my car. The drive to Jack's house is quick and by the time I'm pulling up in to the driveway it's nine twenty-seven. Like I said before I need exact numbers, turning the engine off I leave the keys on the console and walk to the big glass house. Curtains covered the glass so that you couldn't see in, knocking on the door Nancy appears smiling,

" Hey there Willow, I'm sorry to say I don't have much time for the tour, it turns out my flight leaves at eleven and i still need to stop by the office to pick some paperwork up." Nancy steps aside and I walk. The smell of coffee was strong,

" The kids are still asleep, but I'll wake them up after I show you your room. "

Following her up the stairs she leads me to what I guess is the guest room, it's across from Aster's room. Opening the door I'm greeted with a queen sized bed, drawer and desk, a glass wall with violet curtains gave in light, everything was actually a shade of purple of white.

"This is really nice, it's right across from Aster's room too, "

" yes that's a plus, Jack's room is next door, and Tooth's is two doors across, there's a private bathroom in here. " her phone rings

" I'll go wake the kids," Nancy disappears down the hall knocking on doors as I set my duffel bag down on the purple sheets of the bed. I heard noises of doors opening and closing and decide to head downstairs. I see Tooth's blonde head disappear into what I guess is the bathroom Nancy appears with Aster behind her holding what looked like a plastic boomerang in his hand.

" would you like some coffee? Or orange juice? " Nancy turns asking me,

" Some orange juice would be great, " i watch as she begins serving plates with breakfast.

" Here let me, I'll serve the food you have to get ready for your flight." she smiles gratefully at me and rushes up the stairs. I serve the food and place the plates on the table, picking Aster up I sit him in his chair and place his cup of orange juice in front of him and smile as he sips on the straw.

Tooth runs down the stairs and sits down in her chair, smiling in her princess pajamas.

"Hi Willow! " Eating her pancakes and sliced fruit Tooth smiles happily. i pull up a chair next to aster and hand him his spoon so he can eat his bowl of cereal. He was a neat eater and ate slowly.

"Jack! Get up sweetie, don't make me go in there," Tooth and I laughed as Nancy tried get Jack to wake up. When she rushed downstairs she had her bag over her hand.

" I have to go now, I'm really sorry this is all last minute I'll call after my flight and if you need me my numbers on the fridge. Jack is not allowed anywhere near the oven or toaster, neither is Tooth. Bedtime is eight thirty for Tooth and Jack can sleep as late as he wants if his friends come over make sure they don't burn the house down or something, Aster has all his diapers and things in his room. Oh, Tooth has a play date with a friend tomorrow I already told the mom, she'll be picked up and dropped off."

" It's alright Ms. Overland, I can handle all this."

" Of course you can Willow, its Jack I'm worried about even if he's the oldest he's a bit of a prankster, you have my permission to pull his ear and yell at him if he doesn't behave. " She grins and gives Tooth and Aster kisses and hugs.

"Jack! Last chance I'm leaving! "

" I'm awake!" sure enough Jack Overland Frost appears seconds later hair tousled and wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms.

" You're leaving already? Oh hey Willow." I turn I did not want to see Jack Frost bare chested.

" yes I'm leaving and put a shirt on, " She gives him a kiss on the check and he leans down to hug her, he was around 6 foot something.

" Good luck Willow, if you need anything just call, theres money in the envelope in Asters room. I'll miss you guys, Jackson you'd better behave. "

" You know I will, " he grins as he leans against the wall, his arms crossed.

Nancy waves and leaves, I turn my attention back to Aster who has a sleepy look on his face. I pick him up and head upstairs, Tooth stays at the table.

When I enter Aster's room I walk to to window and pull the curtains open, laying him in his crisps I say by his side as he falls asleep brushing back his soft brown hair, his breathing slows down and I stand up leaving the door open.

Tooth is still eating breakfast and Jack isn't in the dinning room anywhere, I pick up dirty plates and carry them to the kitchen. Setting them by the sink I begin to wash them.

" Oh, hey Willow. " Jack's voice startles me, I drop the plate I'm holding and it clatters against the spoons and forks.

" Why are you doing the dishes by hand you do know we have a dishwasher right? "

" Jack, never sneak up on me again especially not when I'm close to thing pigs that are breakable and can easily break you." He simply laughs and continues to do what ever he was doing.

"Jack what are you doing? " Jack turns and as an answer shows me a bowl of ice cream.

"I'm making my self a chocolate Sunday. now move so I can use the stove. "

I move and then move back.

"Your mom says you aren't allowed near the stove what ever you're going to do I'll do it." he smirks and crosses his arms again, he still hadn't put a shirt on.

" I was just going to toast some marshmallows, it's not like I'll burn the house down. "

"that's another thing your mom warned me about, and Jack put a shirt on, "

" what you find this distracting or something," I can't help but laugh out loud, this was a Finnick moment.

"what's so funny?" He's still smirking.

" I'm sorry I'm a big Hunger Games fan and what you just said reminds of this part in the book. "

"nice too know can I get those marshmallows toasted now? " he hands me to the marshmallow bag and I turn to the stove.

"Jack this is an electric stove. " I say each word like I would say to a little kid who wanted to know how to pronounce a word. A puzzled look fills his face.

"yeah I Know, I live here. " I wasn't in the mood to explain to him the physics of the electric stove so instead I spike marshmallows on to the little wooden pegs place them in a bowl, covered with a napkin and leave them in the microwave for 10 seconds. When I take them out they're Gooey the way they would be but without the brown crispy outside a fire gives them.

" they aren't toasted?" I feel Jack breathing down my neck.

"I know. "

"You're giving me tainted marshmallows! " I turn and Jack is inches away looking at the bowl of marshmallows in my hands. Disbelief in his bright blue eyes.

"First of all, that's a electric stove so there is no fire to toast your marshmallows. Second back away, I like my having my personal space. Thirdly, your ice cream is melting." I slip past him and place the marshmallow bowl next to his melting ice cream bowl.

" Can you make me toasted ones later? " I'm about to say no when I turn to look at him, he seems sad and disappointed a kicked puppy look in his eyes; it was pretty cute. I sigh in defeat.

" Alright, later. " the sad face is replaced with an energetic face smiling and laughing. He gives me a hug and starts jumping around the kitchen.

"thank you, Willow."

God, all this just because I agreed to toast him marshmallows.

" Calm down Jack, and please go put on a shirt, " I continue to wash the dishes, when I go get the ones left over on the dinning table Tooth and Jack aren't there. I finish cleaning the kitchen putting leftovers in the fridge cleaning the table and sweeping.

I walk into the living room and pull open the curtains letting the sun shine in through the glass walls, I felt that the house was much to silent. running up the stairs I check up on Tooth first.

"Hey Tooth, what are you doing? " she sits on her bed sorting through DVDs.

"I want to watch a movie but I don't know how to turn the DVD player on. Could you turn it on for me? " she smiles showing me straight white teeth. I ruffle her hair.

"of course, kiddo what movie do you want to watch? " she eagerly hands me Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. after turning the DVD on and closing the curtains she settles into her bed ready to watch.

" I'm going to start bringing my bags in okay? " she nods and I leave the door open as I head to check up on Aster, who was still sleeping his light snores filling the quiet room.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, all my luggage was in the guest room and I was almost done unpacking. When I finally finished I laid down on the bed I could hear the occasional sound of loud music coming from Jack's room next door. Aster was still asleep and Tooth was still watching her movie.<p>

I closed my eyes but the heat in the room was intense. Forcing me to get up and turn the AC on. walking to bathroom I take my white blouse off and slip on a tank top, I could see the swimming pool from the glass walls and a dip in it would be so great right now but it was barely noon. throwing my shirt into the hamper I lay down on the bed once more and slip on my headphones turning the volume low so I could be able to hear any calls or cries.

Ignore the messages and Missed calls from Mason and instead scroll through my music, I wasn't a big fan of pop or rap, I preferred rock and anything with a good electric guitar and drum rhythm. I finally decide on _Monster by Imagine Dragons _and make sure a couple songs by ColdPlay and Florence+theMachine follow it.

A sudden blastof music comes from Jack's room making me jump, I stand and walk barefoot into the door of his room. I knock,

"Jack? Jack open the door." The door opens suddenly, Jack—who finally decided that putting on a shirt was a good idea— opens the door.

"What?" he steps aside as if inviting me in.

"lower your music a bit Aster's sleeping, and it's a good thing you put on a shirt I was beginning to wonder if you even knew how, " I turn about to leave when he reaches out and wraps his hand around my wrist.

" You were thinking about putting clothes on me?" he chuckles. "Most girls daydream about taking them off me, come to think of it rip them off would be a better way to describe their thoughts." His cocky smile is back and the his Jerk-hole aura is back.

" what ever you say Frost." I roll my eyes and pull my hand away do from his. "Just turn down your music. I'd rather not have to hear your stories about getting your clothes ripped off."

"What are you jealous Banks, I could let you rip my clothes off if you want. " I resist the urge to smack him my checks burning up.

"I'll rip your face off," I turn around despite his laugh.

"there goes the whole I'm-gonna-act-like-I-didn't-just-hear-that attitude, come on Banks I'm just kidding, it wouldn't hurt for you kid back. Most girls would be tripping over their shoes to flirt with me. " He still stands there. Leaning against the door an air of ease flowing from him.

"I'm not like the other girls, " I tuck my bangs back and glare at him, as he Laughs.

"I know that,that's why I like you. " he closes the door and my glare falters.

I walk across to Aster's room to find him awake, sitting and playing with his plastic boomerang.

" hey there Buddy, did Jack' loud music wake you up? " he giggles and stands I pick him up and let him stand on the floor, he immediately goes over to his toy chest where he brings out building blocks and begins playing with them. I join him after a while; he shouts out the block colors.

"Blue! Green! Yellow! Red! Green," his voice is clear and has rings through the room i had pulled back the curtains and turned the AC on.

Tooth joins us and at around three I decide it's bath time for Aster and Tooth.

"It's bath time for both of you, I walk to the bathroom and turn the bathtub on I give Aster a bath first he plays with the bubbles and Plastic ducks while I wash his hair. Drying him off I put a new diaper on him and dress him in a green shirt and soft brown shorts. i take him to his room where he continues to play with his blocks, I fill the tub for Tooth and while she dries and dresses her self I clean up Aster's room beside the Building blocks. Tooth asks me to braid her hair again, and I braid it into a Dutch braid. placing another movie in her dvd I leave both Tooth and Aster watching Monster's University.

I cook spaghetti and bake some breadsticks afterwards, it's around five fourthly-Five when everything's finished. i head up stairs and find both tooth and Aster sleeping, I felt sleepy as well, the heat was getting to all of us. I pick Aster up and knock on Jacks door, I still felt flustered about earlier but I needed to take a shower. after five minutes of knocking I decided to Just open the door.

Jack's room was dark he had all the lights off and curtains closed but it was really cool. I finally find the light switch and found Jack stretched out on his bed sleeping. His room was messy their were clothes on the floor and his desk was cluttered despite. I walk over to his bed and reach down to shake him awake.

"Jack, Jack wake up." He swats my hand away several times.

" Jack, god Jack wake up please. " he had been facing the opposite the direction but now rolls over to look at me,

"what are you doing in here? " he yawns, and then a lazy smirk spreads across his face,

"Finally decided that you wanted to rip my clothes off me? " he reaches up to up run his fingers through his hair.

" I came to ask you if you could watch Aster while I take a shower he's sleeping. " he nods.

"Sure why not I'd rather join you in that shower though but I'll watch Aster. " I smile gratefully,

" Thanks I really need a shower. " I decide to ignore. The him joining me part.

"I was wondering what that smell was. " I glare at him as I pass Aster into his arms.

"hey don't glare, smiling improves your looks a lot. " I sake much head and walk out of the room heading straight to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>My shower was quick and cold I slip on light sweat pants and a red v neck. letting my hair air dry seemed like the best idea as I tuck back my bangs. It was six twenty after a day of eating popcorn and sliced fruit I'm guessing Tooth and Aster must be starving.<p>

I wake Tooth up first, and then walk over to Jack's room the door was open and Aster was pulling on Jack's hair, and beating on his chest Jacks laugh filled the room. It was nice watching him play with his little brother it give him a lot of points towed his gentleman score box and took off a lot from his Jerk-hole one.

" Dinner's ready" Jack looks up and smiles, a cocky smirk.

"That was A pretty long shower, things must of got a bit steamy in there. " I felt a blush rush up my checks.

" your almost as red as your hair and shirt, "

"Shut it, Frostbite " he laughs.

" I get the Frost part but why bite- oh already having those daydreams are we. Don't you think its a bit early in our relationship to already be think of biting me. not that I mind I like the fact that—"

" Just shut up and get downstairs to eat. " I turn and stride out of the room his laughter following me downstairs.

I serve three plates of spaghetti and then serve Aster in his food plate. Tooth helps me set the table. Jack comes down the stairs with Aster in his arms just as I set the plate with breadsticks down.

" You ready to eat buddy," I take Aster out of Jack's arms and sit him in his chair. Jack sits down at the head of the table and begins eating tooth sits across from me.

The meal passes with out me strangling Jack from his suggestive comments, my face feels hot and Tooth laughs at my awkwardness.

" Just Shut up Jack, please I'll do anything, " I set my fork down and hold my head with my hands.

"anything huh?" the suggestive tone in his voice is clear.

"would you stop your sister's sitting right across from you. " I meant to sound aggravated but at the last second I begin to laugh.

I stand up and begin picking the dirty dishes up and place them in the dish washer. I clear the table and Tooth heads up to her room to read.

" need help? " Jack stands and helps me put everything away, when he wasn't acting like he enjoyed the sound of his own voice, he seemed like a really nice guy.

"Thanks," I pick Aster up and walk up the stairs i get his bag of blocks and spill them on the carpet of my room, way from the glass wall. I lay down next to and let him climb over me to build his little city. I tickle him and he tugs on my hair, his toddler giggle fills the air.

I don't notice Jack until he walks over to sit down next to me. He's silent but seems content to stare at Aster leaning against me as his hands build a tall tower. I'm smiling at Aster's young wonder of the blocks about an hour and half of running around building towers Aster lays his head down on my stomach and falls asleep. I stroke his hair,humming, my eyes closed until I feel a pair of hands beginning to run through my own hair.

I look up to see Jack untangling the knots Aster had made in my hair, the look of concentration on his face is a nice change from his cocky smirks. Raising my head slowly I sit up adjust Aster's sleeping body in my arms and rise.

"I'm going to take Aster to his room," I whisper softly as I head out and set Aster down on his crib shut the curtains and turn on his nightlight. When I get back to my room, Jack lays across the bed my phone in his hands, I don't really mind so I sit cross legged at the edge of the bed.

"Who's Mason? " I look up instantly.

" Why do you ask? " shivers run up my spine despite the heat.

"Cause, the poor guy has sent you a lot of messages and calls that have all been ignored. " he looks up at me,

" I don't want to talk about it." He sits up. "and he deserves to be ignored"

"seems to me that your quite the heart breaker." I scoff,

"if by that you mean I get my own heart broken a lot, then you're on to something. " I mutter under my breathe but he manages to hear.

"who's broken your heart? " there isn't the usual curiosity I hear in people's voices instead he seems, almost concerned. I brush that off Jack wouldn't care about it.

"i don't exactly learn my lesson so it's been several times, Maybe three,four. It doesn't matter. "

"Matt was the first time wasn't it, that's why you became distant. I'm sorry Willow, he's a big jerk he plays with everybody, he didn't get you in..."

"If you're about to ask if I did it with him, no I've never done that. I caught him cheating in me like that though. I actually laughed, and walked out you should have seen their faces. after that I didn't exactly realize that all guys would be the same. Well at least the ones that seemed to act like they liked me back. " I feel my eyes sting but I won't cry not here not in front of Jack Frost.

"IM sorry Willow but not all guys are like that, here I'll lend you my shoulder. " I smile and smack him with a pillow. but decide to lay my head on his knee at least .

"don't call me that, "

"what Willow? I thought that was your name. "

"I prefer to go by my middle name Coulter or just Colt, but I don't like being called a tree. " he laughs

"you'd prefer to go after a guy name then after a tree? Don't you have anything better," I shrug.

"nope but I'm up to suggestions, "

"how about Snowflake? "

" Okay then I don't see how I relate to that except that Im very cold hearted."

"snowflakes are unique and so are you. " we both shrug.

"Okay then Snowflake it is, Frostbite. I'll be right back," I walk to Tooth's room where I tuck her in and turn the light off turning on her own night light.

When I go back to my room Jack's still there,

" Night jack, I'm tired, and as cute as you look on my bed I have to sleep."

"I'm insulted Snowflake, I'm a sexy god, do not under estimate me with the word cute. We've gone through this before. " he pretends to clutch his chest.

"out, " he grins as he walks out.

"good night Willow, " I shut the door and get ready for bed changing into a tank top and leaving my sweats. Braiding my hair back I climb into bed. Seconds before diving into the sweet escapes of sleep Jack's voice rings through the house,

"Snowflake, what about my toasted Marshmallows! " I groan and stuff my face into the pillows, I lift my head a few inches,

"Shut up Jack I am gonna be so tired by four weeks of your act! " I hear his chuckle and sigh you can't exactly stay annoyed by him.

* * *

><p>AN: I will be uploading later this week probably tomorrow thanks for reading!

Penguin out


	3. Chapter 3: I do not

Chapter Three:

_I do not_

* * *

><p>AN: chapter Three is you've had a great day, :)

* * *

><p>The sound of my phone ringing is the first thing I hear in the morning; my hand instantly reaches for it groping along the bedside table for it. Except there is no bedside table on the right side of the bed my hand drops through the air waking me up. I sit upright and quickly remember where I am. I find my phone and quickly answer,<p>

"Hello?" I hope I do not sound groggy; my eyes burn as I sink back into the bed covers.

"Willow? It's me Nancy I was just calling too remind you that Tooth is going to be picked up at the eleven. She'll be sleeping over, at her friend's house."

"Oh yeah I remember, I'll help her pack her overnight bag and everything, don't worry Ms. Overland the kids have been great." I hear her light laugh on the other line.

"It's not the kids I'm worried about, they can behave themselves. I'm worried about Jack; he hasn't tried toasting marshmallows on the stove now has he?" I laugh.

"Yeah he has, I'm guessing this a natural recurrence then? I was worried when he first asked."

"We've had to replace the heater tops twice before, he just forgets and well," I can imagine her shaking her head and smiling.

"Well I have to go now; I have work to catch up on. I'll checkup later Willow."

I say a quick goodbye and hang up letting the iPhone fall onto the rumpled sheets; I have always been a wiggler while sleeping, my sheets and pillows in a horrible state of disorder. My hair had slipped out of its braid and now tangled around my face.

"Day 2 of babysitting,"

Stretching, I get out of bed and slip into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face, I change into black shorts and a polka-dotted white and black blouse. Untangling my hair takes about ten minutes, smoothing it back into a ponytail and tucking my bangs back, I walk quietly down the hall and stairs and begin to cook breakfast.

Breakfast turns out be bacon and cheese omelets, heating milk into Aster's cup I pour orange juice Tooth and I. Going back upstairs I wake up Tooth, who smiles sleepily and disappears into the bathroom after a big yawn, her violet eyes bright. I knock on Jack's door and then wake Aster up. He shakes his head and covers his eyes with his hands, mumbling something about wanting to stay in his bed.

"Would you come out if I gave you some nice warm chocolate milk?" he shakes his head and sticks out his tongue.

"No, I like sleep." With that, he pulls his covers up his body and turns away from me.

"Okay then mister, call when you want to come down okay, I'll bring your milk up." He squirms as I open the curtains and begin to change his diaper. Brushing his little teeth and changing him out of his pajamas. I walk to the bathroom where Tooth had yet to reappear from; the door was slightly ajar.

"Tooth are you done yet? Breakfast is getting cold." I hear a quick mumble and smile.

"Come downstairs when you're done."

Passing by Jack's door again, I knock louder.

"Jack! Get up. Tooth's getting picked up in half an hour, do not make me go in there." There is a low mumble in response,

"What?" I knock again.

"I said the doors open! Come in," I sigh and turn the knob; Jack lies down on his bed, the covers thrown over him in disarray.

"Breakfast is ready don't expect me to bring it up."

"Wait, can you open the curtains, I don't want to get up," Rolling my eyes I walk over the glass walls and pull the curtains open, stepping over clothes and garbage.

"Gosh Jack, this room's a mess, would it kill you to clean it up?" avoiding a rather big pile that seems to largely consist of socks and boxers I close my eyes and squirm.

"What's wrong?" I open my eyes to see Jack sit up and study me with a perplexed look on his face.

"Your room's the problem, I hate seeing a disordered mess and get the urge to clean it all up, it's this weird thing I have." I shake my head and reach down to pick up pile of textbooks, setting them on the des and rearranging them.

"Don't they call that OCD?"

"I do not have OCD, I'm just weird that's all, and you're room is an annoying mass of disorder that I can't stand and have to clean."

"Yep you have OCD."

"I do not!" My checks flush up, as they always do when I begin to argue.

"You do, it's not a bad thing, and neat freak is just a natural way of life for you," glaring at Jack, I scoff.

"That doesn't even make sense," He just grins as I walk out closing the door behind me. Aster still refuses to get up so I bring his milk up, and let him sleep a while longer.

I find Tooth downstairs and, serve her bacon rinds and a small cheese omelet. I take sips of my orange juice and begin to eat my own food.

"Aster's not a morning person, " I state this simply as I take a bite of cheese and eggs. Tooth smiles, flashing her straight white teeth.

"Nope, he hates the mornings I forgot to tell you that, he'll be up in a bit though he gets bored of waiting in his room. " shaking my head I stand and walk to the living room I had forgotten to close the curtains last night, oops.

" Tooth when you're done I'll help you pack for your sleep over. " she yells out an answer As I straighten the pillows on the leather couches.

I run back to the kitchen and eat the rest of my omelet, placing the dishes in the dishwasher I began to clean the stove and counters, I clear the table around Tooth and cover Jack's food.

"Low! Low!" the sound of Aster's voice has me running up the stairs, I guess he was trying to yell my name. Barging into the room, I find a bored looking 2year old his arms crossed .

"Aren't you the cutest kid, picking him up I grab his building blocks and take him downstairs dumping his blocks on the carpet of the living room, putting him down I run to the dinning room and pick up his cereal bowl.

He he eats faster today and plays with his blocks yelling and stomping. I hear Tooth finishing up in the Dinning room and see her walk up the stairs a bounce in her steps.

Knowing that I couldn't leave Aster by himself in the living room I pick him up and head upstairs to Tooth's room, he immediately climbs the bed and begins to play with the teddy bears. Turning my attention back to Tooth I help her pack her clothes, shoes, toothbrush and toys for her sleepover. Her sleeping bag is a purple and has little white flowers printed all over it. After changing into a yellow sundress and white leggings I braid her hair up it the a French bun weaving in yellow and pink ribbons.

"There. Are you excited?" Tooth smiles and begins to an energetic story about all the adventures, she has had with her best friend Sophie Bennett, I laugh and watch her dance around the room she looks like a little fairy her feet never seeming to touch the air as she practices her ballet.

"Sophie has an older brother right?"

"Yeah, Jamie, he's Jacks friend," I nod I had always seen the two jocks around the school pulling pranks and joking around. Unlike Jack Jamie didn't act like a jerk or a flirt. Everyone liked him because he was easy to get along with, funny and easy going. That and the fact that he was an excellent soccer and Lacrosse player.

"Let's take your things downstairs and wait for okay Tooth? " She helps me carry her over night bag down as I carry Aster. I set everything in the living room and ask Tooth to watch Aster quickly while I go start the dishwasher.

Last nights dishes were still in there as I place everything else inside. i walk back to the dinning room to get the rest of the dishes and find Jack eating, his light blue polo shirt is rumpled as is his hair.

"Finally decided to get up huh?"

"I have friends coming over so, I eventually would have to, " he shrugs and I go back to the dishwasher. If Jack had friends over this was going to be a long day. after several minutes of trying to get the dishwasher started I decide to get Jack to help.

"Jack! If you aren't to busy can you get over here and start this stupid piece of cr—" I stop myself, Tooth was in the living room,

"Stupid piece if what? " I can hear the stupid grin in his voice.

"Just get over here! " he laughs but appears seconds later,

"you seriously don't know how to start a dishwasher? " he has one eyebrow quirked as he looks down at me kneeled on the floor.

"I do just not this one, " he rolls his eyes.

"don't be afraid to admit you can't simply push the start button. " my checks burn as hope reaches over pushes a small glowing button besides three other buttons."

"see it's not that hard, " he leans against the counter smirking his blue yes sparkle with mischief. I slip past him and back to living room, i really didn't want to do something stupid like wiping the smirk off his face with a frying pan or something stupid and crazy like that.

I sit down besides Tooth and we watch Aster jump around the room yelling as he played. Tooth was smiling and laughing and out if the corner of my eye I see Jack lean against the wall; arms crossed a small smile at the corner of his lips as he watched his little brother.

It was a real smile unlike the flirtatious, and cocky Smiles he always sent in my direction. It was a nice change even if he wasn't smiling at me.

The doorbell rang and Tooth got up and ran to the door, she didn't open though instead she waited for me I unlock the door and find Mrs. Bennett and her daughter Sophie. she smiles not surprised to fusee me, I guess Nancy had tolD her I'd be here,

" Hi, come in, " I step aside and let them enter. Sophie instantly begins to talk and laugh with Tooth, the six year old had blonde hair like Tooth that was cut choppy, she had bright green eyes.

Leading them to the, living room I hear the doorbell ring again. I stand tap out to get it but Jack brushes past me,

"I'll get it, you might not know how to turn a knob again. " I glare at him as he laughs and smirks. He appears minutes later with Jamie Bennett behind him. Like his mom Jamie had chocolate brown hair, and pretty hazel eyes.

I walk back to where Sophie and Tooth play with Aster as Ms. Bennett watches.

"So. You're the new nanny? " She asks turning her attention to me.

" Yeah, I'm Willow, I'll be taking care of the kids for a couple weeks. " She smiles, and watches her daughter.

"I hope you don't mind watching Jamie for me, I know him and Jack will be a handful. I'll take care of Tooth for you, we have to go now, these two girls are going to the movies." Sophie and Tooth clap and cheer.

" Of course, I hope you have fun, " she picks up Tooth's things and takes them to the car, Tooth gives a quick hug to aster and Jack and then hugs me.

" I'll see you tomorrow Willow! " with that the girls are gone and it's just Jack, Jamie, aster and I.

I couldn't help but find myself praying that they wouldn't break the house or something.

* * *

><p>AN: that was a pretty short chapter hope you guys liked it, give your opinions I'll update at least two chapters tomorrow, thanks for reading!

-_CuddlyPenguin (*) _


	4. Chapter 4: Pool Time & Jokes

Chapter Four:

_Pool time & Jokes_

* * *

><p>Jack and Jamie head up to his room after going through the fridge and pantries looking for food. Aster was still running around the room hopping and shouting; this sudden energetic rush is a big change to his sullen mood about getting up just two hours before.<p>

It was pretty cute though his green eyes were bright with that little kid wonder in them, his shouts full of pure childish glee. I was tired and sleepy, waking up early two days in a row was not something I did. My usual wake up time was around noon, but that was on a good day.

Laying down on the couch I yawn and close my eyes for a few seconds smiling at the energetic sounds coming from Aster's direction. Being the lazy ass I, was I force myself up knowing that if I stay there much longer I'll end up going to sleep. Instead I go the kitchen, to make Aster and I snack.

Yep, that's exactly what'll I'll do; then I'll take Aster to the backyard and maybe I'll swim for awhile, before heading back inside to make dinner. The kitchen wasn't a huge mess despite Jack and Jamie's hogging. Chopping strawberries and apples I mix them inside a bowl and go back to the living room.

"Want some fruit buddy? " Aster stops hopping around and comes to investigate the bowl. Reaching in he grabs an apple slice and begins to nibble on it sitting down on the carpet. I lay down besides him and we share the fruit.

"Do you know what this fruit is Aster? " I hold up an apple slice,

"Apple, it sweet, " I grin and show him a sliced strawberry, "what about this one? "

He shrugs, "it's red,"

"that's the color Aster. It's called a strawberry. " He stares at it before beginning to eat it, the sound of of someone running down the stairs, startles him enough to drop it on the floor. Picking the fruit up he hands it to me, at least he wasn't one of those kids who still tries to eat it. Handing him the last apple slice I take the bowl to the kitchen and wash it in the sink. I grab a couple baby wipes and wipe Aster's sticky hands and face. Jack rushes past and slams into the door Jamie is behind him.

"Hey! slow down your mom said not to break the house," both boys just laugh and shove each other around pushing each other into the walls.

"Jack I mean it, it's day two barely I don't want to have to drive either of you to the hospital. I hate the long lines in the emergency room."

"Sorry Willow, we're waiting for Sander, and Nick to come over but they're taking to long." Jack grins and shoves Jamie one more time,

"Hey I haven't introduced you guys yet now have I, Jamie this is Willow, diagnosed with OCD, a known heartbreaker and the new babysitter, Willow this is Jamie." I glare at Jack,

" Watch it Frostbite, or I'll break more than just your heart. " turning my attention to Jamie I smile. " Nice to meet you, Jamie. Has to suck being best friends with this guy. " both of them grin,

"Must suck to have to babysit him for weeks then, " Jamie grins, his easy going attitude showing.

"I'll survive somehow, if you need me, I'll be in in the backyard. " taking Aster upstairs, I rub sunscreen into his skin and into mine aswell. I change into my swimming suit and slip spandex shorts and a regular shirt over it. Grabbing a couple towels and some toys for Aster we go outside. Aster immediately runs to the sandbox next to his swing set.

I slip off my shirt and leave it with the towels in a lawn chair, standing at the edge of the pool I take a deep breath and then dive.

I welcome the cold water, instead of shuddering away from it, years of swimming gets you used to the cold. I warm up by swimming three laps around the pool before coming up for a breath.

I flip and use the the walls to propel me forward, changing from different strokes until it almost seems a daze. After a while I dive down to the bottom and sit down holding my breath and opening my eyes, for a few seconds all I can see at first is y hair floating in the wayer, a vibrant dark red.

When I feel my lungs burning for oxygen I lift my arms and use the bottom of the pool to propel my self upward. My hair is plastered to my neck face and back, my vision disoriented, the sound of clapping and yells make me turn. I find Jack and Jamie sitting in lawn chairs, the two boys standing behind them I suspect are Sander and Nick.

Nick had been aRussian exchange student during freshman year, quickly showing he was an excellent wrestler. Sander dispite having a condition where he was constantly feeling sleepy was a softball player.

all four of them are grinning and laughing, Aster sat on Jacks lap, sucking on a Popsicle. Swimming to the edge wjere they're siting I cross my arms on the of the tile edge of the pool, reaching up to push my hair and bangs out of my eyes.

"We were wondering when you'd come up," Jack grins his platinum blond hair gleaming on the sunlight his eyes were hidden behind dark tinted sunglasses.

"And I thought I recommended you to bring a bikini, that swimming suit covers to much nothing for the eye to imagine."

"Screw you Jackson," they all laugh, as Jack shakes his head.

"hey if you're offering I'm all up to it, I mean come on my rooms upstairs and it's pretty close." My face heats up and I decide to roll my yes and do a backwards flip back underwater. Swimming to the pool stairs I climb out and walk to where I had left the towels, I ignore Jacks further comments as I slip on my t shirt and wrap a towel around my shoulders.

"come on Willow, I was enjoying the view, though if you keep your back to me I have a pretty great view too." my head snaps up, my checks flaring up with a bright red blush, I stride up to where Jack sits.

"Take it back," I cross arms and glare down at him.

"What it was meant s a complement, it's not your fault you have a great athletic body I like to voice my opinion on. " Jamie smacks Jack's head.

"Shut up Jack, I wouldn't put it pass her to use that athletic body to shove you into a wall or something, " Jamie's shushed whisper makes me laugh. I reach out to pat his shoulder.

"you should be more like Jamie and give my amazing athletic body more suggestions on shoving you into a brick wall. And maybe then I would give you a better view" my voice drips with sarcasm, Jack grins.

"okay then, your _amazingly toned br—" _

"That's it, I've had enough of your jokes, I'm going to go take a shower and you're watching Aster." He begins to open his mouth but I interrupt.

"No you may not join me," that shuts him up, I turn and head inside running up the stairs and into the bathroom before soaking the floor.

Fifteen minutes later I go downstairs to begin preparing Dinner, I'm careful not to stain my white shorts and pale gold track and field jersey. The chicken Alfredo doesn't take long, earning me a few extra minutes befitting go to get Aster, I find him asleep in his crib, I wake him up give him a quick bath before letting fall asleep again.

I go back to the pool to pick up Aster's toy, I sit down on the grass, after awhile i feel someone watching me, I turn and find Jamie.

"Hey Jamie, " he smiles and walks up to me sitting down across from.

"What are you doing?" his hazel eyes twinkle in the sunlight I could see gold flecks shinning through. they were bright and lively, unlike my own stormy gray eyes that always seemed to hold a grudge and give me a pissed off look.

"I came to pick up Aster's toys I just finished cooking. I'm tired. " I lay back and close my eyes.

"You look pretty tired. do you want a foot massage, " I open my eyes Sit up laughing.

" you're serious? "

"No Siruis is dead, I'm Jamie." He grins at his Harry Potter related pun.

"You've read the Harry Potter books? "

"Hey not all athletic guys are complete idiots, I'm personally a big fan of abnormal things," I smile as he leans back on his arms, I feel a pleasant feeling of peace around Jamie.

"It's too bad, that all of them aren't like you. We need more charismatic people in this world. " I push my bangs back."there's already enough assholes in this world, we need people like you, Jamie."

"What's wrong with people like Jack?" he glances at me,

"There's nothing wrong with people like Jack, I actually like Jack. He's pretty funny but it wouldn't kill him to lower his pranks and comments down a notch." Jamie begins to grin,

"So you like Jack. " He says it like a statement, raising his eyebrows, I punch him lightly,

"Not like that, he's a funny guy, just like you. It's pretty easy to feel happy around you guys." He's still grinning, as he lays down on the soft grass.

"I'd would prefer the adjective hilarious, funny doesn't even reach the height of our jokes. "

"What ever you say Jamie, I have to get back inside to clean." standing up I stretch my joints popping.

"Wait, help me get up I'll race you, " he holds his hand out and grab it pulling him up, when he's half way up he pulls up my arm causing me to fall to the grass as he speeds ahead. I race after him, slamming into his back when we reach the glass sliding doors, we laugh as he steadies me.

"you're pretty fast, "

"I've been on the track team and cross country team since seventh grade. It helps. " he nods and heads up to Jacks room, where I can hear laughing and loud thuds.

"tell the guys that if they want dinner it's ready and to come downstairs." Jamie shakes his head at me in a disappointed manner.

"God are you sure?" I nod.

"Of course, they might as well eat." He laughs shakily.

"You're so going to regret this. "

Boy was he right.

* * *

><p>AN: Sandy and North have come into play, there will be more in depth detail in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please review, favorite and follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

* * *

><p>Eating with four teenage boys, is something you can later regret in life. Jamie had been completely correct in the fact that bringing them all to the dining room together would be something to regret.<p>

Everything had started off great, they joked around while eating, Nick recalled a wrestling match where his right shoulder was dislocated. Nick had short cropped black hair, and baby blue eyes; being broad shouldered, standing at 6'7, as well as being a extremely buff. He looked imitating, and scary as hell; despite that he was very nice. Smiling and joking, as well as occasionally swearing in Russian.

Sander was quiet, but would laugh with the guys. Sander didn't talk much, anywhere. In all my life time it think I've heard him speak around a dozen times. His laugh was another thing, sounding like bells, with golden blond hair that was always in a messy disarray. Sander's eyes were a golden hazel, his skin tanned from spending time in the sun.

I tried blocking out most of their converstation, I liked keeping my ears in a virgin state when guys talked about_ that. _Jack however seemed to enjoy my discomfort, it got to the point where he was directly speaking to me,his voice husky and suggestive.

"Is this what you guys usually talk about, because I would prefer to keep my ear virginity." This sets them off and they continue their converstation. Jamie sends me an apologetic smile, after ten more minutes, I feel my whole face is heated and decide that I'd rather leave instead of suffering anymore.

Stupid boy conversations, stupid ears, stupid Willow for not listening to Jamie's warning. I hit my hip on the counter edge and double over.

"Stupid counter!" My yelp of pain escapes my lips as I rub my hipbone.

"What happened?" Jack, Nick, Sander, and Jamie appear in the kitchen doorway.

"I banged my hip into the counter and it feels like I just got shot!" I'm doubled over as Jack begins to laugh.

"C'mon that can't hurt as much as a bullet wound, it's just a counter." I glare,

"How about I bang your face repeatedly against this marble counter and see if that doesn't hurt," I've always been a sarcastic and mean person, so the guys aren't all that surprised at my answer, instead they laugh.

"She's got you there Jack, " Jamie jokes,

"Thats something I'd love to watch, I'm starting to like Willow. You are only one to put Jack into his place." Nick's Russian accent always adds a mellow husky tone to his voice.

"So you up for it, Willow? " I look up from rubbing my hip, at Jack.

"Up for what?" I narrow my eyes, was he actually going to let m. Slam his head into counter? Gosh I'm going to enjoy this.

"Date Nick," Jack grins as Nick shoves him.

"I don't mean it like that, no offense Willow." North looks at me smiling.

"None taken, I wouldn't date any of you anyway." I shrug and place the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Why not?" my back turned to the guys I roll my eyes at the question hear rushing to face a tad bit.

"Sander has a girlfriend, Nick is practically in college and has a _girlfriend. _Jack, last time I heard you were dating Jasmine Altemeyer. that and you dont respect me enough. " I turn to look at them,

"What about Jamie, he doesn't have a girlfriend." Jack smirks, crossing his arms.

"Maybe, but I just don't date anymore." I brush past them and break the rest of the forth dishes to the dishwasher.

"I'll be upstairs."

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door, I rub my eyes and turn to look at the clock it was 10:30, pulling off the bed sheets I stand and open the door, pushing my red hair out of my face.<p>

"Hey, Snowflake! I Sorry I woke you up, didn't I" the sheepish look on Jack's face makes me laugh.

"Sorta it okay." I yawn in between.

"Aster woke up awhile go, I feed him some cereal and he fell asleep again." Jack leans against the doorframe, the sheepish look on his face slowly fading away.

"thanks, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He nods and smiles tentatively.

"No problem...hey um, do you wanna... I was going to watch a movie, wanna join me? " he rushes out the words, I swear I see a light blush on his checks.

"Sure what movie are we watching? " I'm running my fingers through my scalp, untangling the red waves.

"I was thinking something scary or funny. you can chose if you want. "

"Okay then, I'm going to change into something more comfortable. " Jack smiles, a real smile. It wasn't one if his flirty asshole ones; it was real, and for the first time in awhile I find myself truly smiling back.

"You do that Snowflake,"

A warm feeling spreads through me, as I change into my purple pajama pants and a white hoodie. I head to Jack's room, and open the door.

"You cleaned your room, " I couldn't help my grin as I look around the only messy area was his desk, but I ignore it.

"So what are we watching? " I sit down on the edge of his bed the dark blue and and black covers were soft Against the bare skin of of legs.

"I decided on The Lion King, I need some hakuna matata in my life. " Jack jumps down on his bed jostling me.

"Really, _The Lion King_. You're what seventeen years old and want to the watch the Lion King?" He throws a pillow at me which hits me in the head, _  
><em>

"Hey, might look like a sexy seventeen year old guy that could pass as a model but, on the inside I'm a six year old girl named Katy."

"Katy? are you going to tell me next that you enjoy spending your free time, playing with plastic unicorns?" jack laughs and tries to keep a straight face.

"Only on alternative Tuesdays and Fridays." I throw the pillow back at him as he reaches for the remote to begin the movie.

" Don't be afraid to cuddle up with me, this movie can get pretty intense." I laugh as I lay down next to him and place my legs over his chest.

" You can cuddle with my feet, pass me the popcorn. " placing a rather big bowl full of popcorn in the area between us the movie begins.

* * *

><p>"You're cleaning this mess up,"<p>

"I'm sorry Snowflake but as I recall you're the one who began to throw it, so you're cleaning it up. "

"You shoved a handful down my back! I threw two kernels at you and then you declared war! " I cross my arms, there was popcorn in Jack's hair as well as my own.

"You're cleaning this up because in going to bed, see ya Jack" I get off Jacks bed and run out the door into my own room, I hear jack curse and then a few threats that I ignore as I set ready for bed.

"What ever you Frostbite in in charge and you're cleaning that mess! " He shouts something else but I ignore it putting in my earbuds and relaxing to some Imagine Dragons songs and Fall Out Boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

* * *

><p>I've been babysitting the Overland Frost kids for exactly thirteen days; and I have to say I'm getting real tired of Jack's jokes. Just when I begin to actually like the guy's company, his dochebag side returns and we're back to phase one. I truthfully enjoy Aster's company more than his, Aster cute and adorable; I man not that Jack isn't but—<p>

god no Jack is not adorable or cute! Stupid brain! He's an ignorant jerk that can have me laughing for hours and then fuming in anger or embarrassment the rest of the time. Okay maybe I'm over doing it but, I just don't like the idea of beginning to like somebody, not that I like Jack, in that way.

You know what I'm done, I'm not thinking about this anymore; I'm going to go get some Ben&Jerry's rocky road ice cream and watch Doctor Who. Getting up from the couch, I stretch out my joints the heat of the afternoon was unbearable. It was around 87 degrees and even with the AC on it was still hot inside the house. both Tooth and Aster were tired out by the heat and lay on the living room floor pillows under their heads, ice cold juice boxes besides them.

"You guys want some ice cream? " They perk up at the idea of ice cream, nodding their heads I laugh at their lazy attitudes.

The cold air from the freezer feels great against my over heated skin. I scoop ice cream into three separate bowels. We eat our ice cream in silence sleepy from the heat, the house was pretty silent. Jack had left at nine to go play Hockey at the city ice rink with friends.

Watching Aster and Tooth, play footies on the floor brings on a smile, I stand and crawl on the floor toward them, I attack Tooth's stomach and begin to tickle her. She quickly tries to Cyprus in on herself laughing and shouting. Aster joins in on the fun and begins to tickle Tooth as well. I stop and let Tooth breathe in deeply after awhile, Aster claps and shouts 'Again!' Repeatedly.

The sound of my phone ringing distracts us, I look at the caller ID expecting to find Ms. Overland's or my moms name. I find Jack's name instead, I sigh and answer

"What do you need Jack? "

"This isn't Jack, it's me Jamie. I don't know how to say this but can you stop by the hospital, Jack's in the emerg—"

"What the hell happened! Don't tell me he cracked his skull open, he doesn't need anymore brain damage.

"Err, that's not the case he kinda sorta... broke his leg and I um, well...can you just stop by the hospital?" Jamie sounds nervous and I smile, imagining his discomfort.

"Yeah, I'll be there see you, " I hang up and rub my temples. I'm going to kill Jack when I see him, he just had to go along and break his fricken leg. I know it was probably an accident but still.

"Tooth go put your shoes on we have to go pick Jack up from the emergency room." Tooth hurries up the stairs as I pick Aster up and follow her I leave Aster on my bed as I change quickly in the bathroom, simple white shorts and my silver swim team captain jersey. grabbing my car keys I get my wallet, phone and as a last though go into Jack's room to get a change of his clothes; to say I felt like a stalker looking through his closet for a shirt and shorts, was an understatement. I exit as quickly as I can and take the kids to the car locking the house behind me, Tooth's and Aster's car seats were already in place, buckling them in, I drive to the hospital, the parking lot is fairly empty, as I untie Aster slip my things, and Jack's clothes into a black Nike tote bag, taking Tooth's and Aster's hands I walk into the emergency waiting room.

I find Jamie along with a couple of Jack's friends and head toward them. I call out Jamie's name and ignore the other guys, I've never liked the way they look at me,

"Hey Willow, I'm sorry you had to come in,"

"It's okay, so how'd he break his leg?" I shift, uncomfortable under the gaze of the other guys, it's starting to get to me; I turn to them and cross my arms.

"The hell is your guy's problems, stop staring at me. " a couple of them snicker, I turn back to Jamie.

"As it turns out he only has a very sprained and swollen knee, as well as a fractured ankle, or heel I didn't really pay attention." Jamie shrugs and leans against the wall.

"Does his mom know?" God I don't want to be the one to tell her,

"oh yeah! they called her she lectured him for awhile." I smile, I would have payed money to have heard that conversation.

"Where is he I'd like to continue that lecture. " he grins,

"I thought you'd say that, I'll take you, and I'll watch Aster and Tooth. " I pat Jamie's check.

"You don't happen to have to have a mega speaker in you?" he laughs loudly and shakes his head.

"Sorry, to disappoint but I don't."

"Guess I'll just yell directly into his ear, what room is he in?"

"26B, I'll look after the kids. " Leaving Tooth and Aster I take the elevator to floor B and ask for room 26, the nurse directs me to the room, with pretty brown curls and light brown eyes, she looks to be around 20.

"So you're the boy's girlfriend?" I'm startled by her question.

"I'm Jack's what? Wait I'm sorry no, we're not dating. " I feel a bit flustered and push my bangs back like I always do when I'm embarrassed or annoyed.

"That's to bad he's a hot guy, even all banged up." Okay then, she leads me to the door and opens it. Jack lays on a white bed his left leg in cast, a bandage wrapped around his right arm, he's awake and looks extremely bored.

"Damn Jack, the hell did you do?" I walk over to sit on the chair next to his bed.

"it's great to see you too," he smirks and sighs. "I guess it's time for my lecture?" I laugh and shake my head, up close I could seesmall scratches and bruises alongside his face and arms.

"I was going to but I'll let you off for today." after awhile i ask, "Does it hurt?"

His laugh fills the room,

"It hurt when I slammed into the wall, and sprained everything and when they had to reconnect the bone fractures but I feel better now. You can still kiss the boo boos away though my face still sorta hurts, especially my lips now that I think of it. " My checks burn the nurse was still in the room adjusting Jack's cast and bandages.

"Screw you Jackson,"

"Hmm, I have an injured leg right now, we'll have to do that some other time. "

I stand and head toward the door, "That's it I'm out."

"Hey wait, I'm just kidding. Willow, I swear I'll stop." I lean into the door and shrug.

"I highly doubt that but, I'll stay."

* * *

><p>AN: that's a really short chapter but I just got back from the Imagine Dragons concert. And I still feel really pumped up! Thanks for reading, review,favorite and follow. I'll update later today, it's twelve right now in California!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

* * *

><p>Jack is released from the hospital, a half hour later. I grin as I watch him struggle with his crutches. Jamie helps him into the car as I buckle in Tooth and Aster. I stop by McDonalds on the way home; ordering two happy meals, and 40 McNuggets Along with juice boxes an iced chocolate and a smoothie for Jack.<p>

"I said I wanted a coffee, " Jack grumbles as I hand him his smoothie.

"You just had a dose of morphine, unless you want a drug overdose I'd shut up and drink the damn smoothie." I try to sound strict but the effects of all the pain medicine have gotten to Jack. Making him drowsy and say stupid things.

I give him a box of ten McNuggets as well as different dips. I've always preferred ranch and honey barbecue, but jack being as drugged as He was had ordered all of the dips.

"Willow, I have a question. " I pull out of the drive-in, and begin to drive back to the Overland house.

"how the are you going to get me upstairs? I can't walk with those plastic sticks and I'm pretty heavy. I mean really heavy, I'm not... Actually I am pretty." I reach over and place my hand over Jack's mouth

"Quiet," I feel him smile against my hand.

"Your hand is soft." I take my hand off.

"shut up Jack."

When we get to the house, I drag help Jack upstairs, the pain medicine is really starting to get to him. Leading him to his bed his crutches banging against my legs, I'm going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow. Helping him lay down I adjust the bed sheets and pillows so that they prop up his leg and arm.

"I'll be right back, with your pills." He mumbles under his breath, his usual bright cobalt blue eyes are dazed. I can't help put reach over and ruffle his pale blond hair, it was extremely soft.

I find Tooth watching a movie with Aster in her room, they eat their happy meals. I run to the kitchen and pick up Jack's pain meds, grabbing a water bottle I return to Jack's room.

"Willow, my leg's starting to hurt, and the cast itches." I hand him the water bottle, and sit at the edge of the bed.

"That's why you're taking your pain medicine; and you're going to take a long nap." handing him the two pills he swallows them drinking water afterwards. He reaches out suddenly to grab my hand.

"I need to ask you a serious question," He seems alert but I can see in his eyes that he needs to sleep.

"If you're going to ask me if I know the muffin man, you can ask me later. You need to sleep, it's going to hurt more later, I broke my arm once. The pain afterwards was pretty strong." he closes his sleepy eyes and sighs,

"Fine then I ask you later, can you stay here till I fall asleep, I don't feel comfortable. The morphine made me dizzy and I..." Jack trails off and yawns,

"I'll stay, I'm going to clean your room though. I can't stand it being this know what Jack maybe I do have OCD," he smiles sleepily, his eyes closing.

I stay in his room and tidy up the mess, when I finish I go downstairs and make a quick dinner of baked chicken breast strips and a seasoned salad. Tooth and Aster take quick showers and we end up playing tag around the living room. It's about six when I decide to take a shower, leaving Tooth in charge of Aster I let them watch a movie on my phone. They lay on my bed smiling at the screen, as I disappear into the bathroom.

There are pale bruises on my right leg where the crutches had banged up against my skin, I often wished I had a tan instead of my porcelain plae skin. sighing I change into a pair of light brown Capri shorts and a white button up shirt. I brush my red hair, the silver highlights were still bright but my hair was beginning to grow long again. I consider pulling up into a bun, but that would take awhile instead I sweep my bangs to the side and let them curl around my right ear. What I've always liked about my hair color was that it isn't a orange shade of red it was darker and looked like one of those little mermaid Ariel wigs. I guess I could get a job in Disney land or Disney world as Ariel but, my gray eyes would ruin the effect and I'm all against contacts.

"Willow!" my head snaps up, at the sound of Jack's voice. I leave Tooth and Aster on my bed, and head to his room.

"What?" I find Jack on the floor outside of the bathroom, I hold back a laugh at his clumsy state.

"Could you help me up, I'd like to lay down on something more comfortable." Helping him to his feet, I help him to his bed.

"Thanks, could you grab my phone. I need to call..." He trails off, and reaches out to take his pain pills. I hand him his iPhone, he mumbles a Thank you. He still seemed so out of it, though his eyes were brighter his movements were slow and clumsy.

"If you need something I'll be downstairs." I don't wait for a answer, but leave the room. taking Tooth and Aster downstairs I serve them dinner, and sit down myself and listen to Tooth's story about her last couple of play dates with Sophie, twenty minutes into the meal I hear the doorbell ring.

I didn't think Jamie would come again, it was around seven or something. Rounding the corner I head to the door, and open it.

It's not Jamie.

Standing in the doorway is, Jasmine Altemeyer.

"Hi." I stand aside to let her in, and close the door behind her.

"Is Jack upstairs? He called me and told me hurt his leg. Is he okay?" she speaks fast worry in her pretty green eyes. Jasmine was a cheerleader, with her dark brown hair, green eyes and slender cheerleader form she was one of the popular girls. She used to make fun of me, but stopped once she saw how hard I could punch somebody—smart girl— that still didn't mean I was over all the rumors and things shed said against me with her friends.

"Yeah he's upstairs, I guess you know where his room is right? " she nods, and starts to walk past me but stops suddenly turning back to glance at me.

"Willow? is that you?" Im surprised she recognizes me, I'm used to being ignored.

"Yeah," I turn and walk back to the Dinning room. I hear the sound of her heels against the stairs. Tooth continues her story and Aster begins to play with his spoon, swinging it around like a sword.

When they finish I clear the table; wash the dishes and take Tooth up to her room and Aster to his own. Aster falls asleep quickly his light snores filling the room. I let Tooth watch another TinkerBell movie, I tuck her in dimming the lights and closing the door.

I take a blanket downstairs and watch the first season of Once Upon a Time again. Well to say I watched it would be a lie, I really just used the volume as background noise while I read Orson Scott Card's Ender's Game. I loved the book, and the movie was really good too.

I was just beginning Ender's Shadow, when I hear Jasmine coming downstairs. I lift my head from the couch, my hair falling across my face. She's crying and begins to walk to the door.

"Jasmine what's wrong?" I stand from the couch and walk toward her, she suddenly hugs me and starts to cry on my shoulder. I stand there stiffly awkwardly patting her back; people never come to me for comfort.

"I um, wanna... want to sit on the couch?" I feel her nod against my shoulder, she's shorter then me but her heels mange to help her reach my shoulders. When we sit down on the couch, she's still clutching on too my shoulder and her tears are starting to go through my shirt and onto my skin. It takes all my will power to not step away, I feel pretty stupid trying to comfort someone.

"I ah, what's wrong?" I begin to smooth her dark hair, it was stiff with hair product. she pulls away and gets a tissue out of her purse wiping her face.

"Jack's a huge jerk" A few more tears fall down her checks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty clear with that. What he'd do?" I try to take the harshness out of my voice.

"He, he broke up with me," She begins to cry again, I feel myself beginning to feel bad for her.

"Are you sure, the doctors have him on some really stronger pain meds. He could be joking around or something." I wouldn't put it past Jack for all this too be some stupid and cruel joke. That and the fact that he seemed out of everything, not seeming to understand what he was doing.

"I don't know, I don't think so, he seemed serious a little dazed but I think he meant it." she's calming down occasional tears falling down.

"Do you want something to eat? " she nods and smiles slightly,

"Some ice cream would be nice, chocolate would be great." I grin at her shy nature but return with a Ben&Jerry's tub of chocolate fudge ice cream. I hand her a spoon and change the channel to How I Met Your Mother. Jasmine and I sit on couch watching Barney and his friends on TV, not the actual purple dinosaur but the dude Barney from How I Met Your– you know what forget it we watched TV laughing as she ate her ice cream and bit by bit seemed happier. She leaves at around ten, thanking me and giving me a quick hug. I surprise myself when I hug her back.

I close the living room curtains, and head upstairs, I decide to confront Jack about breaking up with Jasmine, it wasn't any of my business but, I was sure this only happened because he was being stupid while he was as high as hell on that pain medication.

* * *

><p>AN: wow that was really short. I wasn't able to upload yesterday being Valentine's day and everything. I wasn't out with someone, I was in my room watching the Olympics and watching Ender's Game. I have to go ruin my aunts wedding so the next update will be really late tonight or around one in the morning.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 The Both of us are Jerks

Chapter Eight:

_The Both of us are Jerks._

* * *

><p>I stand outside of Jack's room, for a few seconds before knocking. I don't wait for an answer but step in; the anger and disappointment I have at him for being a jerk to Jasmine as much as I dislike her, fades away as soon as I see him laying on his bed staring at the wall.<p>

My anger returns but I know it's not fair for me to direct it him, he hasn't done anything to me. I have no reason to stand up for Jasmine, tonight was the only day she'd talked to me directly longer then five seconds.

I walk over to his bed instead and sit down, he ignores me and continues to stare at the wall. There's various trophies and medals as well as photos and framed certificates.

"I guess you came to tell me off for being such an asshole, aren't you?" He keeps his head facing directly at the wall, but his blue eyes met mine for a few seconds before flitting away.

"I was, but there's no reason for me to tell off it's your life. If you want to be a jerk by all means go on ahead." his face is stony but I can see in his eyes that something's bothering him.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, i told her before we even got together that I just didn't like her that way. She asked me to give her a chance and I did, I just feel like I shouldn't be leading her on, when I feel nothing for her." I reach out to rub his shoulder and then pull back.

"You still think I'm a jerk." The wistful look in his eyes, erases all the anger in me.

"I'll always think you're a jerk no matter what, your jokes and comments can get out of hand at times." I smile at him, and see his lips twitch with his own smile.

"God, Willow, see this is why I like you, even when I'm trying to feel like a worthless piece of crap you make me want to laugh. " He cracks a grin and I smile back.

"This still doesn't mean I encourage you breaking girls hearts. Trust me when I say it's the worst thing ever." He sighs,

"I know, what it feels like. That's why I hate this." A small laugh escapes my lips.

I regret it instantly.

The look of pain and sorrow in Jack's eyes send shivers down my back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, it's just the idea that someone could have broken your heart seemed..." I trail off lost for words

"Well it happened. Thank you very much for laughing, if you could leave me alone now I'd appreciate it very much." I hear his voice crack slightly and I reach out to try to comfort him, but let my hand drop back in my lap.

"I'm sorry Jack I didn't mean it, I know how it feels."

"Get out and leave me alone, Willow." His voice dips low but there's anger laced underneath his tone. His eyes open, there's nothing but anger in them.

I stand from the bed, my own anger returning.

"Stop acting like it didn't hurt. Stop acting like it didn't matter. Stop acting like you have an iron heart." My voice is as low as his but my anger reaches through. he laughs.

"I'll stop acting this way, when you do. You and me we're almost the same. But at least I give others a chance instead of hiding behind worthless threats and a bitchy attitude like you do. " Those words, cut through me like a knife. I've heard them countless times before, but none of them had hit me as strong as Jack's voice did.

"Screw you Jackson."

I barge out the door, slamming it shut. Angry tears filling my eyes. I let them fall, there's no reason for me to hold them back. I her him shout something else, but I'm running down the stairs and out of the house into the backyard.

I think I dived into the pool, because later when I come around I'm soaking wet on the pool steps, my legs still submerged. My anger is gone,and replaced with a sullen pain.

I get out of the pool,my legs shaky and sit down on the lawn chairs wrapping myself in towels. I shiver, it was still dark out the stars bright but slowly fading.

After awhile I get up, and head back inside. I take a quick shower and change into my running sweats, slip on my running shoes and tie my hair back. It's four in the morning.

I put in my earphones and find myself running around Jacks neighborhood and into the woods that are near them, I stop and climb a tree, laying back in the branches and watch the sunrise. It was beautiful, and give me one of those feelings where you just want to pick up a paintbrush and begin to paint. That wouldn't end up well though, I have no artistic talent what so ever, unless you count a stickman, but those are also pretty mediocre at my best.

My leg muscles and lungs burn, it's been a while since I've run this much at a full sprint. ive missed the burn and the wind against my face flowing through my hair. I've missed the strength, power and stabilty running and swimming give me. I feel in charge capable of everything when I do either. I hate to lose control, and as much as I try to repress it,I just can't control my own life.

I jump down from the tree, rolling twice to soften my fall. I lay down on the soft floor of the woods,soft ferns and flowers underneath me. A butterfly passes by me, landing on my outstretched hand for a second before flying away, and landing on a patch of windflowers.

Getting up I run back to the Overland house, alternating from full sprints to quick jogs. My lungs and legs burn as I push myself faster; the sound of my shoe soles hitting the ground and the wind blowing in my ear comforts me. When I get my to the house I take another quick shower and a drink two water bottles before I eat an apple and half an orange. I better star. Getting my body ready for Cross country season, and that means early morning sprints and a healthy diet. I never go on diets for the sake of losing weight, I start them to gain muscle and keep my body lean and strong.

My mom always hate when I go on them because, she thinks I'm doing them to secretly lose weight. She doesn't like the fact that I put more time in sports than my school education. Doesn't care that I can still get a full ride scholarship to a college or university through my athletic ability. My dad's the only one who supports me, the rest of my family supports my mom, they all dislike me because of it.

I don't get to see my Dad a lot, maybe once or twice a year; my parents got divorced when I was five and my dad got married again a year later, he had twin boys with Alexa. My mom's on good terms with my step mom, they always call each other to catch up on things, I spent three years with my dad and his new family living in California. I joined the swim team, cross country, and track and field. I earned that school various of trophies and medals, I moved back to Burgess start high school. Joined the same sports teams, grew popular, met Matthew Hayes got my heart broken and turned into a loner. I had considered moving back to California various of times, but I couldn't bring myself to leave my mom alone again. My dad had my step mom Alexa and twin step brothers Isaac and Dakota.

Mom, well mom had only me, just like I had only her. Not that she was around much, she was always busy with work, I never really have anyone to turn to, I guess thats another reason I don't have that many friends. I'm so used to Being surrounded by loneliness that I am just not bothered by it anymore.

* * *

><p>I wake Tooth and Aster at around nine, they eat pop tarts and chocolate strawberry smoothies. I help them change and go upstairs to get the grocery money as well as as my car keys. I bring a plate of assorted pop tarts and a glass of smoothie up to Jacks room, I hesitate outside of his room, I knock open the door and set the plate and glass on his bed side table. He lies awake on the bed, his cast propped up, wearing only shorts. He turns to look at me as I get a water bottle and put his pills next to his plate.<p>

" I'm going to the store with Tooth and Aster, here's your pills. If you get pain,the morphine tablets are in the red pill bottle take one every eight hours. We'll be back in about an hour." I turn to leave not bothering to look at him,

"Willow, I'm sorry about what I said last night. You're right I'll always be a huge jerk." i pause at the door and turn to look at him propped up on his arms, the rational part if me wants to forgive him say sorry for my own words, but I have to much pride and fight to much for my stupid honor.

"You might feel sorry, but I know you meant it. Everybody always means what they say to me, you're no different. Congrats on being just like every other person at school and in my life Jack." My voice lowers with each word as I remember every single hurtful thing anyone has ever said to me.

The people at school.

My friends.

My family.

Him.

I shut the door and take the kids to my SUV, buckling them in I drive to the supermarket and place Aster into cart, Tooth clutches onto the side of the cart as I go up and down aisles getting things. Aster asks for a small carrot cake and Tooth asks for a packet of chocolate mint cookies. When I finish getting everything, I decide to go to the go to where the bakery section is; I pick out a small box full of chocolate covered strawberries, I've always had a sweet tooth for them. I place them into the cart and let Tooth pick out a tub of ice cream. I reach up for the tub of coconut ice cream and as I reach over to drop it into the cart I bump into a tall boy.

"I'm sorry," we both apologize at the same time, I look up find golden eyes, the boy has jet black hair styled to look messy, with pale skin and thin lips. He looks familiar. He' swearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and shoes, the guy has to be boiling in all that. The heat outside was pretty strong. I wore pale shell pink shorts and a white v-neck shirt with my white vans, and even then it was still hella hot.

"Do I know you?" The boy questions. "You seem familiar, you go to my school don't you, you're the swim captain. " his name finally comes to mind, Parker.

"yeah, you're Parker right? " he nods,

"Parker Black, at your service. Hey aren't these Frost's siblings?"

"Yeah, I'm babysitting them." I place the ice cream tubs into the cart and head toward the check out line.

"You're Willow right, you used to date Matt right?" Parker stands besides me as I wait in line.

"Yep," he doesn't seem to get my silent way of saying; 'this conversation is over' . The line moves along and I pay for the things, the check out guy try's to flirt with me as he bags the groceries. I ignore it all and pay for the food, pushing the cart out of the store and toward my car. I place the kids in their car seats and begin to load the grocery bags into the trunk. A pair of pale hands begin to help me, I look up too see Parker again.

"Though you might need help," he looks up and smiles at me.

"Thanks," when we finish I push the cart to the cart area and close the back door.

"Thanks again. " I smile at Parker as he nods and heads off to his own car.

I pull out of the parking lot and head back to to the house. When I get there I take everything out and carry it all to the kitchen, placing every thing in its place. I open Tooth's packet of cookies and give her a small bowl full, Aster gets a slice of his carrot cake and I nibble on some dehydrated apple and pear slices.

At around two I make sandwiches for the kids and have Tooth take a plate full to Jack, i have to begin to make dinner and I truthfully just don't want to see him. When Tooth comes back downstairs she hands me a note and says it from Jack. I slip it into pocket, not bothering to read it.

* * *

><p>AN: i think it's pretty obvious who Parker is but who do you think he is and his role in this story? should I start writing chapters in Jack's point of view or not? Review, favorite and Follow,

Thanks for Reading !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

* * *

><p>After I finish making dinner, Tooth asks me to braid her hair; I braid back into a fishtail and then let her play with my own hair. Aster is busy playing with his toy cars.<p>

"Did you read Jack's note?" Tooth looks up at me as she loops a curl of my hair around her index finger,

"No, I haven't." She pouts,

"Why not, Jack seemed sad when he gave it to me? Maybe you can make him happy." I can't help but smile at her words.

"Okay then I'll read it, but only because you asked." Tooth grins and continues to play with my hair.

Pulling out the note from my back pocket I unfold and begin to read it.

_I'm sorry, I can be a huge jerk at times and you're right I did mean what I said. The big twisted and idiotic side of me which I'm guessing is around 76% of me, really and truly meant it but everything else which I guess is around a 47% or something regretted it instantly. I know it's not a lot but, I'm trying to be honest. Like you said when we first met, I have the ability to act like I'm not tired of everybody's crap and drama. But ever since that day, I've stopped trying to act like that. And I have to say it feels a lot a better, thank you. _

_I'm guessing you already know who the asshole who wrote this is but old habits die hard._

_Jack_

I find myself smiling as I read the note, really Jack 47%, add that to 76% and you get something like 123%.

I lean my head back into the couch and laugh Then Shout at the top of my lungs,

"Jack! You're a huge idiot!"

seconds later I hear his own shout.

"I said I was sorry!" I am running up the stairs and into his room, the note in my hand.

"I'm not talking about that I'm talking about your inability to do basic math. 47% and 76% add up to 123%." I hand him the sheet of paper,,and cross my arms, my chest hurts as the words run through my head again but I block them.

"I'm asking for forgiveness and you're worried about my math ability?" Jack sits up and smiles at me, I glare but his wistful smile shatters my anger.

"You're an idiot, did I you take your pills?" I walk over to the bedside table to count the pills, I take two of the treatment pills and hand them to him they were huge.

"Gosh, how do they expect you to swallow this, it's huge." handing him a water bottle he suddenly cracks up with laughter.

"That's what she said." I feel my checks flush, I reach out and slap my hand against his head.

"Watch that mouth, and dirty mind of yours. God Jack you need Jesus." he keeps laughing as he somehow manages to swallow the pills without choking.

"I was hoping you'd choke." I glare at him and then walk over to the wall where he had been staring so intently at last night. He had as many trophies, medals and certificates as I had, they're were also photos.

"You can ski?" I touch a gol medal for a skiing competition.

"Yeah, I can do a variety of sports that involve snow." I look at all the other awards, sure enough they're was; snowboarding, hockey, skiing, and even skating.

"You skate?" I try not to laugh the very idea of Jack being an ice skater was pretty funny,

"Hey it helps when it comes to hockey. those are old though I stopped ice skating around five years ago. "

"speaking about sports, I need to start getting ready for cross country season. Could you watch the kids while I go sprint for an half hour or something. Lays year I sprained my ankle and now Kimberly Scotts thinks she's the best runner. I need to keep my position. " he laughs at this,

"if I say yes does it mean you forgive me?" I scoff,

"Don't you dare try and bribe me." he holds his hands up,

"Hey I'm just offering." i roll my eyes,

"What ever, I forgive you. We're both big jerks. " Jack grins

"See we were made for each other. I bet if you decided to cuddle up with me right now we'd fit like two puzzle pieces." I walk up to his bed and jab his chest.

"Take it back,"

"alright maybe not that exactly, my cast would get in the way. " I jab him again and he grins as he pulls on my arm and lose my balance. I fall on to the bed and he immediately wraps his arms around me like a vice. My legs get trapped by his case and good leg I try lifting my head to slam onto his face but he has me trapped so that my hand hits his chest instead.

"Let me go!" I slam my head against this chest again, earning a small wince.

"Nope, not until you forgive me."

"Are you deaf? I forgave you like a minute ago." I squirm and scrape my legs against his cast. My shirt was starting to lift up the cold air hitting my stomach and back.

"I can't seem to recall that apology." I let out a yelp as his arms tighten and he adjusts me. I can sense the smile in his voice, the bastard was enjoying this,

"Let me go right now, or I will yell so loud the neighbors will call the cops." I'm bluffing,

"You're a liar, you wouldn't do that."

"Jack let me go this instant, or I swear when you finally let me go I will personally break your arms!" I squirm harder my shirt lifting even more, his chest vibrates as he laughs.

"Then I won't let go, I like having my arms in a non broken state."

"Jack!" I kick out and my right leg hits his cast, I shove my head up and scrape his chin.

The door opens and out of the corner of my eye I see Tooth and Aster,

"We heard yells. What are you guys doing. Are you two dating?"Tooth's look of concern turns into one of excitement,

" Yes, we are Tooth, and this very process is the ancient method of love between a couple, it's called cuddling which is latin for—" I head butt his chin again.

"Don't listen to Jack, Tooth. Tell him to let me go,we're not dating." Tooth smiles and walks up to us.

"Jack up you should let go of Willow." Jack chuckles,

"okay then." His arms don't loosen up.

"Jack!" he laughs and finally removes his arms. I use his chest to get up and pull my shirt down. My hair is in a huge disarray I push it back and glare at the smug looking asshole.

"I guess we'll continue later then sweetheart,"

"Oh! You are so lucky Tooth and Aster are in here, it would be so easy to choke you."

Jack simply laughs, brushing back his white blond hair. His checks are flushed, as I expect my own are as well.

"You're watching the kids while I go run." He nods I pick Aster up and place him on Jack's bed. I run to my room change into spandex running shorts as well as a white hoddie, I slip my iPhone into the hoddie pocket. I run a brush into my hair and braid it back into French braid tucking the tip into my shirt. Slipping on my black running shoes I run back to Jack's room.

"I'll be back in half open hour. " Jack nods and continues his tickle war with Tooth and Aster.

I stretch outside of the house and start to run.

I take the same route I took in the morning, there's kids playing in the streets and adults taking walks I run past them, sprinting as hard as I can, and then jogging slowly. When I feel warmed up I stop and catch my breathe I put on my earbuds and put my iPhone on shuffle, _Heavy in your Arm by Florence+theMachine _starts up. I continue running and jogging until my legs are feel sore. Its around five when I finally turn back to run back to the house. I don't hear the car pulling up besides me due to listening to _Imagine's Dragons' Who we Are_ from the _Catching Fire_ soundtrack on high. The car horn startles me, I stop and turn in it's direction a black Mustang pulls u. Next to the street, my first instinct is to run as fast as possible, but then the dark tinted window to the drivers side rolls down and revels Parker.

"Hey Willow, it's just me, you looked freaked out a few seconds ago. I'm not going to kidnap you are something." Parker smiles.

"Don't ever pull up to people while your driving a black car with tinted windows." He laughs at my outburst, and I stretch pushing back my bangs from my eyes.

"Need a ride home, you look pretty tired?"

"I was running to prepare for cross country season I better look tired." My hair has begun to fall out of its braid I have to reach back and tuck it back into my shirt.

"Want a ride home?" Parker asks again smiling, I find myself staring at his pretty golden eyes.

"I ah, sure." I walk over to the passenger door and climb in the soft leather seat is warm against the bare skin if my thighs and calfs.

"where do you live?" Parker turns to look at me, he turns down the radio which had a Linkin Park song on, the light smell of a cologne in the air.

"I'm babysitting Jack Frost's siblings, do you know where he lives." Parker nods a distant look in his eyes.

"yeah I know where he lives want me to drop you off there?"

"That would be great, I could just run there though."

Parker laughs and shakes his head.

"It's not a problem, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be running back home, even if it's to get ready for running season." I blush at his words and push my bangs back. He starts the car and drives to Jack's house, he pulls up into The driveway, behind my SUV.

"Thanks for the ride Parker. " I open the door,

"it not a problem, hope I can see you soon Willow," I hadn't noticed before but his voice has a husky English accent to it.

"Same here, Parker, thanks again." I smile and close the door walking up to the front door. I see the mustang pull out of the driveway just as I close the door.

I smile, I liked the way his accent made my name sound like, it almost made me like my name. I shake my head and head upstairs, take a quick shower and enter Jack's room. Aster is patting Jacks face and laughing while Tooth draws on Jack's cast.

"Hey I'm back, " Jack looks up, from watching Tooth drawing butterflies on his cast.

"hey, you're back pretty early." He pats the area of the bed next to him and I sit down, he has a small smile on his face his blue eyes reaches up to stop Asters hands from patting his face.

"I know, I had a ride home," I reach over to pat Asters face and he sequels jumping down from the bed and hides near the desk.

"and who was this driver, may I ask? Hey Tooth can you draw a turtle down there? " Jack turns his attention back to me, that small smile twitching at the corner of his pale pink lips.

"Parker Black, he's from our school, I think he graduated this year, he was a senior now that I think of it." Jack stiffens up and then frowns.

"You shouldn't hang out with him he's a huge asshole." Jack mutters a couple other things under his breath.

"Says the asshole, he seems pretty nice to me,"

"Trust me, he's nice now but you'll see later. It's just better if you don't hang out around him."

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"he's a huge asshole, and you don't need that type of." He takes a deep breath.

"You know what forget I don't want to fight with you over a jerk." he sighs and closes his eyes, I decide to change the subject.

"do you want dinner?"

"What did you make?"

"Chicken strips and Mashed potatoes."

"that sounds good," he opens his eyes the small smile returning to his face, as he looks up at me, I smile back.

* * *

><p>AN: hope you enjoy and yes Parker Black is the Pitch Black. Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Temporary Bliss

Chapter Ten:

_Temporary Bliss_

* * *

><p>I bring our dinner to Jack's room, we all sit down on his bed being careful with his cast. After I had bumped it with my legs during my body imprisonment Jack had had to take a morphine tablet to stop the sudden pain that would lace up his heel and up his leg. I felt bad, despite the morphine tablet the pain was still there I could tell by the silent winces Jack gave. Aster would occasional pat Jack's toes and give his big brother a worried look. Tooth helped Jack by feeding him his chicken strips.<p>

"Hey Willow, everyone's comforting my pain, except for you. How about a kiss, I heard those work miracles with injuries." He smiles innocently, and then opens his mouth for a bite of a ranch dipped chicken strip.

"Maybe later, I'm a bit busy enjoying my food." I take a bite of my salad to support my comment.

"That's nice, but wouldn't you rather be enjoying my lips? I've been told what an honor it is to be blessed with a kiss from my lips." I almost choke on a slice of tomato.

"Id rather not have the honor of enjoying your lips. As much as a blessing it could be." Jack shrugs

"your loss. I'm here 24/7 if you change your mind." another one of those quiet winces passes through his face,

"you should take the morphine tablet." I put the plates aside and decide that it's time for Tooth and Aster to get ready for bed, it's still pretty early so I let Tooth watch some cartoons. Aster falls asleep easily, and I leave him in his crib.

I take the dishes downstairs and wash them. When I get back to Jack's room he's not trying to hide his winces anymore. I hand him his pain meds and run back downstairs for a couple of ice packs. I place them on the edges of his cast, he lays down and lets me adjust his pillows and sheets.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah, can you hand me a new shirt, they're in the second drawer." I walk over to his dresser and get a white t shirt. Jack slips off his old one and slips on the new one, wincing as the movement jostles his leg.

"Do you need anything else?" Jack shakes his head and then grins.

"I'm still waiting on that kiss," I sigh, and walk over bending down to kiss his check the soft smell of wintergreen, mint and something else I can't place come off him in small pleasant waves. When I pull back he has that lazy smile on his face, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"That's not the kiss I was aiming for, but it was nice. The pain's going away. " I laugh, standing awkwardly at the edge of the bed.

"Lay down." Jack scoots over leaving me a place on the bed.

"I'll hurt you,"

"No you won't, come on please. I swear I'll behave, I just feel bad that you're just standing there." he gives me a pair of puppy dog eyes, his cobalt blue eyes bright and soft.

"Fine then." I lay down carefully facing him,

My arms underneath my head, I close my eyes. I was tired, my muscles were starting to stiffen up with soreness. I open them moments later, and find Jack watching me, he smiles and closes his own eyes. I notice that he has high cheekbones, and long eyelashes, pale freckles are barely visible. Despite being a red head I had passed the horrid freckle gene all red heads seemed to have, my face was pale and milky white. Clear of freckles, birthmarks and blemishes.

I close my eyes again yawning.

I wake up at around five, in the morning. The moment my eyes open I find a pale face a foot away from my own, Jack is asleep his snores fill the room. I suddenly gasp and blot upright in the bed, _ his _bed.

I pull the covers off me and stand, my face feels horribly hot. I know we didn't do anything wrong, but even falling asleep in his bed felt _wrong. _I rub my eyes and sit down on the floor, my legs, arms and torso are sore. I stretch, wincing silently, Jack's soft snores fade away and his head suddenly lifts up.

"Hey, Snowflake what ya doing on the floor?" His voice is heavy with sleep, and in the dark his hair looks snow white.

"I'm going to go run. Go back to sleep, I'll be back in around thirty minutes." I stand and walk over to his side of the bed,

"How's your leg doing?" The cast was covered with a blanket.

"It feels stiff, but doesn't hurt.I guess that kiss did work miracles." the corners of my mouth twitch as I hear Jack's light laugh.

"The guys are coming over again, thought I'd give you a heads up." I ruffle Jack's soft hair and mumble an okay.

I get back to my room and change into my running sweats and shoes. I braid my hair back, put in my earbuds and walk silently out the house slipping the house key into my pocket.

I run a different route today, jogging more than sprinting. I'm heading back through the woods when a strange glint catches my eye. I stop and head towrd it's area the trees with low hanging tresses and branches hanging with green leaves block most of my path. I push past them, and find a small lake glistening in the pale morning dawn, there were rock ledges around it along with grass and wild flowers patches, I take a closer look at the trees that had blocked my way here. They were Willow trees, and they were beautiful. I wanted to climb one and hide in its hanging drooping branches but I had to head back to the house, I take a good look around and then decide to sit down. The grass is soft as I lay back and close my eyes, the soft sounds of birds chirping and the wind rustling the willow trees with the occasional sound of a squirrel scurrying up a tree.

I force myself to my feet, I was going to fall asleep with the peacefulness. I take one last look at the lake and begin my way back through the woods, I get lost at first but manage to find a stray hiking trail, even then I have no idea where the hell I am. I check my iPhone it's eight I've been gone for more than half an hour, I decide to climb a tree as high as I can, as stupid and pathetic as it sounds its my best shot. God why couldnt I get lose in the neighborhood. Or something reasonable like that, I had to get lost in the fricken woods!

I begin to climb a rather tall tree and carefully scale up, testing branches before putting my full weight in them, when I reach the top branches they begin to bend with my weight, I stretch up and catch the sight of a road to the right of me. I climb down but the last branch snaps under my weight the awful feeling of falling hits me as the ground rushes up at me, when I hit the ground the airs knocked out of My lungs leaving me gasping and coughing. The side of back and stomach feels tender as it had the worst of the fall, it was red and scraped, with a bit of blood. It stung and I found myself silently cursing everything around me.

when the pain finally begins to fade into a dull throbbing I get to my feet, and begin to walk toward the sight of the road, my ankle hurts and every step packs a sharp sting up the side of my torso. I pick leaves and sticks off my clothes and hair as I finally reach the road, I didn't recognize this road but it seemed a safe bet, I begin to walk alongside it, and pretty soon begin to recognize some the houses I begin to jog ignoring the pain as I run back to the house.

There's a deep red Jeep parked outside so I guess Jack's friends are here, I look at the time again,

"Shit, it's nine!" I rush up to the door and run in, the lights are on and I hear laughing coming from the dinning room, I rush in and find Sander, Nick, Jamie, Aster, Tooth and Jack eating And laughing. Jack's cast is propped up on a chair, they turn to find me walk into the dinning room.

"What the hell happened?" Jack tries to get up forgetting about his cast, but Jamie shoves him down,

"Stay down dude,"

"Stay down! Dude, Jamie, look at her face." My he and reaches up to touch the side of my face and when I pull back there's blood on the fingertips,

"Snowflake, what happened? " I walk over and sit down on a chair,

"I climbed a tree and fell, i landed on my side so I scraped it up pretty bad," I lift up my shirt slightly and see that my side is red and has small blood clots. It looks strange against the paleness of my skin,

"Why were you climbing a tree," Jack reaches out touch my side and I slap his hand away,

"I got lost in the woods, and climbing a tree was the best option." I stand to get the first aid box under the sink,

"I'm going to go take a shower and get this cleaned up." I don't wait for an answer as I head upstairs, I slip off my clothes and get under the hot water. I gasp out in pain, it stung like hell. I washed off the dried blood and then toweled off. Rubbing antiseptic on and then wrapping a cloth bandaid around my torso, clipping it tight, a smaller bandaid goes on the side of My face, its hidden by my bangs. I slip on a tight black tanktop to help keep the bandaid in place, and then button up a light blue shirt, I pull on a pair of shorts and try to ignore the fact that my kegs are killing me.

When I go back downstairs the guys have moved Jack to living room, I eat a bowl of oatmeal and drink a cup of milk. I decide to join the guys and sit down next to Jamie,

"How's your side?" He glances up at me as he continues to text whoever hes texting,

"It's better, who you texting I swear I just saw a couple of 'I love you's' " Jamie blushes, and I grin, bumping him epwith my elbow,

"It's Pippa, Inasked her out a week ago," my grin grows wider.

"Aw, young love!" his blush intensifies, but he suddenly grins,

"What about you and Jack huh? Young love? please insert breathing in part from Imagine Dragons' song Radioactive!" I laugh and throw my head back.

"There's nothing going on with Jack and me, please insert Imagine Dragons' and Kendrick Lamar's Grammy performace transition, and red chalk blasters." Jamie shakes his head,

"I'm not falling for that, insert Avicii's Liar Liar." We continue like this for a while, unti. My sides burn from the fall and laughing to much, the guys order Chinese takeout and Wing-Stop wings at around five, we head out into the front yard to eat. Sander, Nick and Jamie begin it arm wrestle, Aster and Tooth cheer them on.

I decide to sit next to Jack, he smiles as I sit down on the blanket where he lays his cast propped up with pillows.

"I was wondering when you'd come crawling back to me" I smack him.

"Excuse me, "

"What it's my unique way of saying how much I love you." I smack him again

"Hey what was that for?" He rubs the back his head ruffling up his already messy hair.

"It's my way of saying how much I love you." I let my voice drip with sarcasm, as I smile tightly trying hard not to laugh.

"I knew you were all over me." Jacks grins smugly and takes a bite of his chicken wing.

"Whatever you say Jackson, pass me the ranch."

"you eat everything with ranch," I shrug and lean over him to pick up another a wing.

"You can lay down on me if you want, I've been told I can make a great pillow. I really good at other things too, wanna find out?" Jack raises his eye brows suggestively,

"Ive been told I can drive a girl crazy with my eyes too, they say they're sexy blue orbs of mysterious power." He bites his lip, in what I guess other girls would find sexy. I decide to play along and lean down and let my red hair skim his face.

"They are pretty mysterious, I don't know about the sexy part." I run my finger along his collarbone and then pull up, he sits up propping himself on his elbow.

"Why don't you find out all the sexy parts of me?" I hold back my laugh and feel my checks grow warm.

"Maybe later." I push back my hair and smile; Jack was grinning his eyes were bright, he was right about his eyes, they were really nice to look at.

"I'm going to hold you against that. I still want my miracle kiss." He reaches out to tap my nose.

"You'll have to wait a while for that kiss, because my lips aren't going anywhere close to yours for a long time. "

"I can wait, the best things in life are worth waiting for," He smiles and then leans back, I sigh and lay down placing my head on his stomach and continue to eat my chicken wing.

I feel his hand playing with my hair but I don't say anything, instead I watch Sander trying to beat Nick at an arm wrestling match. I find myself content, laying on the grass, my head on Jack's stomach. Eating chicken wings, while listening to the shouts from his friends, Jack's hand playing with hair.

I don't think I'd give this small moment up for anything, I felt in control; and I wasn't even running.

Maybe my years of running away from everything were over,

Maybe I wasn't a runaway anymore.

And if in the morning it's back, at least I'm happy for this temporary bliss.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, review favorite and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

><p>AN: chapter Eleven, enjoy! please let me know what you think and feel free to give me ideas. I'd love to hear your Thoughts!

* * *

><p>It's around nine when we all head back inside, it's why past the kids bedtimes I help them change into their pajamas, and tuck them into their beds. When I go back downstairs, Nick, Sander, Jamie and Jack are still clowning around,<p>

"Guys remember what I said about not breaking the house. " they laugh and settle down a bit.

"I'm going for a walk I'll be back." I slip on my sweater and head out the door. I ignore Jack's catcall on staying away from trees; the air outside was nice and cool. I decide to just walk around the lit neighborhood, there were still families outside, enjoying the night air. It was really nice, I let my hair lose as I sit down on a bench and copse my eyes, as I listen to music.

"Hey Willow," I jump slightly at the sound of a familiar English accent, I find Parker standing in front me, I smile automatically.

"Hey Parker," he grins his golden eyes bright

"You recognize me?"

"who else has an English accent around here?" He chuckles, a deep rumbling sound.

"Are you lost?" I shake my head,

"No, I was just walking. Its almost ten thirty I'll have to get back." I stand.

"want me to walk you to Frost's house?" Parker offers his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket

"no, I'll be alright." There's a sudden dark look in his eyes but it's gone so quickly I think I must have imagined it.

"I'll walk you anyway," I shrug and begin to walk away, he follows. the musky scent of his cologne following him, it's a pleasant smell, but I remember the way Jack had smelled and secretly wish he was besides me, instead of Parker.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Parker looks at me as I laugh.

"Make it a dollar my thoughts are worth gold." He chuckles again,

"Okay then," he waits and stops I stop as well, he hands me a dollar bill and I give it back.

"Oh, your serious. I was was just kidding, I'm not thinking about anything important."

"You sure?" He tucks the dollar back into his pocket,

"I'm sure, " he strikes up a conversation about random topics, he makes me laugh several times, I don't realize we're outside of the house until he points it out.

"Thanks, bye Parker." He reaches out wraps a soft calloused hand Around my wrist.

"wait." I turn back and about to ask 'what's up' when he leans in and his lips brush up against my own, they're soft, slightly chapped and slightly cold. My body is stiffened in surprise as his other hand runs through my hair. I turn my head breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I've just met you, and I'm sorry Willow." My face feels warm as I stand there in front of him, I step back and shake my head

"I'll see you around Parker," my voice is shaky as I turn and run to the door. I shut it and head into the living room, the guys are still there, they notice me coming in. But I guess they also notice the blush on my checks and what I know must be a stricken look on my face. I turn and run up the stairs, I throw myself down on the bed.

God, this can't be happening! I just met the dude, and he goes along and kisses me! I find my fingers touching my lips and I groan in frustration.

No! No! No! No! No, no, no, no, no.

I burry my face in my pillows and try and calm down. I take a shower and change into my pajamas.

I'm just falling asleep when I remember I hadn't given Jack his pain meds. I get up and walk over to his room its around one in the morning. When I knock I'm surprised to hear that his voice doesn't sound heavy with sleep.

"you didn't take your pain meds." I whisper softly as I walk in, the remote is in his hand a hockey game playing on the tv before he turns it off.

"What happened early, you looked like you saw a ghost or something, except your checks were red instead of pale. Jamie went outside and said he saw Parker Black walking away; did he do are try something with you? Willow? did he?" I look him and see the worry in his blue eyes,

"no, he, he just walked me home and when we got here he.. He kissed me and I was startled and I ran inside. That's all," He seems to believe me, but his gaze hardens.

"He kissed you? I expect you bashed his head in or something." There's a joking tone in his voice but it doesn't reach his eyes,

"No, I was surprised and I ran inside." Jack suddenly sighs and closes his eyes,

"You should stay away from him, I don't want you to get hurt. " when he opens his eyes they've soften up,

"How would I get hurt?" he sighs again and I smile at him,

"Just please, please be careful around him. He's not what he seems like."

"Okay then, I'm tired of this conversation you need to take your meds." I hand him the pills, he smiles slightly

"You make it sound like I'm a lunatic, taking my 'Happy Pills'" I shake my head,

"It's sort of true though,"

"out of the two of us I think you're the one who needs the happy pills, snowflake." rolling my eyes I reach for the remote and turn the TV on I lay down on the bed.

"Scoot over, my room doesn't have a tv. " Jack laughs loudly for some reason,

"shut up, you'll wake the kids. I'm pretty sure now that you're the lunatic." I change the channel to Doctor Who,

"I don't get this show, all I get is that he has a time machine that looks like a police box and an awesome taste in bow ties." I sigh and explain to Jack, about the show.

"You get it now?" He nods but I know he's bluffing.

"Next time you go to the store can you get me a bow tie?" I nod and shush him as I continue to watch the show.

I watch two more episodes before handing Jack the remote.

"I'm going to bed Good night Jack,"

"Don't you want to stay over like last night?"

"I fell asleep by accident last night and as tempting as it sounds I rather sleep in my bed."

"Okay then but you never answered my question," I turn to look at Jack, what the hell was he talking about.

"What question?"

"Do you know the muffin man?" jack cracks up as I throw my slipper at him,

"If you didn't have an injured leg I would murder you right there, Jackson"

"you know you love me, "

"yes, I do and it's because of that love that I'll postpone your death. " Jack exaggerates a sigh.

"We're perfect for each other, Willow. You got to admit that." he try's to flutter his eyelashes, and fails.

I lean over him and pinch his check with my fingers, "yeah we would be perfect together Jack." He rubs his check when I let go but then grins and leans up nipping my nose with his mouth. He begins to sing the Jack Frost nipping at your nose song.

"come on Willow sing with me."

"I can't sing," he sighs.

"Fine then, you sure you don't want to sleep over?"

"I'm sure good night Jack." after a second though I lean down and kiss his check, when his arms wrap around my neck and waist I'm not surprised. I should have expected this,

"Stay?" he softly whispers in my ear, his breathe tickling my neck, I sigh and nod.

"okay then, but you have to let me go. "

"No we're staying like this,"

"Jack." After a few seconds his arms loosens

"Fine then." He let's go and I scoot over leaving space between us his pleasant scent surrounding me as we fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

* * *

><p>One day, into week four of babysitting, the Overland siblings. I have to drive Jack to the hospital to have his leg checkeD. Ms. Bennett offers to watch Tooth and Aster, for me since the doctor check up would probably take an hour or two.<p>

Jamie helps Jack get into SUV, it's funny watching the two of them struggle, I decide to pull out my phone and film them.

"Dammit, Willow put the damn phone away and help Jamie get me into the car. I am 100% done with this whole cast thing." laughing at Jack's aggravated tone, I shake my head.

"I'm busy documenting this moment." Jamie sends me a small smile as he shoves the rest of Jack into the back seat, he slips in the crutches and gets into the passenger seat.

"We're all done here!" I wave goodbye to and the kids; I slide into drivers seat and start the engine, the radio turns on beginning with Imagine Dragon's song Demons, my Night Visions' CD was still in the CD player. Jack keeps on grumbling under his breath about his case.

"Is he going be like this for the rest of doctors visit" I glance in the rearview mirror at Jack, as I ask Jamie.

"Yep, you should hear him, when we're driving to school." I sigh and turn the music up as _Fallen_ starts up.

_Run for cover my sense of fear is running thin, _

_"_Dan must be warning us about Jacks angry mood." Jamie snorts

_Undercover_

_Just like a candle in the wind_

_Tell everybody, tell everybody_

_Brothers, sisters, the ending is coming_

_"_Well shit, we forgot to warn Tooth and Aster!" I slap my hand on the driving wheel, besides me Jamie is grinning and trying not to laugh. I feel Jack kick at the back of my seat.

"Hey, thats a leather seat you're kicking out with your feet Mister!"

"I'll kick your seat again! If you don't knock it off with the stupid jokes." Jack grumbles

"Do it I dare you, I'll kick your as—"

"Jack, Willow that's enough. This is a very nice Sports utility vehicle we are currently driving in it would be a shame for it to end up twisted like a pretzel around a telephone pole or something." Jamie try's not laugh, but I don't get the joke and neither does Jack; who mutters something under his breath.

"What was Jack," I grit my teeth, and my hands clench on the strering wheel.

"I said my head hurts, those pills are to strong and they make me feel all weird." From the rear view mirror, I see a tired looking Jack rubbing his eyes and temples.

"that isn't what I heard."

"Well then you're deaf and need a hearing aid, because I'm not repeating myself, Snowflake."

"Who are you calling deaf, Frostbite!" I press down on the accelaration pedal slightly and the car joults forward,

"Can you guys stop arguing until we reach the hospital, I'd rather not have to take my own trip to the ermencgency room." Jamie is texting away on his phone— I presume to Pippa— a worried look passes through his face.

"Fine, I call a truce until we step through the hospital doors and then all hell is allowed to break loose." I nod,

"it's settled then," the rest of the drive is silent except for Imagine Dragons amazing guitar and drum filled songs backed up with Dan's strong vocals. When I park as close as I can to the hospital entrance; Jamie and I help Jack get up with his crutches.

"damn, these things leave your armpits sore as hell" Jack begins to walk towrd the hospital entrace while Jamie and I watch him from behind, when he reaches the automatic doors, he begins to taunt.

"I'd shut up, if I were you!" pushing back my hair I glare at the smug jerk,

"and why is that, although you might not, I find the sound of my own voice rather relaxing And sexy"

"you do know I could shove you down right now and then we'll see who's doing the taunting." He purses his lips, and grins.

"I thought we agreed, you'd stop with your acts of love. I recall hearing you say you wanted our relationship to remain a secret." Yep, this son of jerk is toatlly going down, stepping forward about to topple Jack, Jamie wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me, back.

"Don't." Jamie looks at me sternly and turns to Jack,"Take it down a notch Jack. you already have a broken leg you don't need a broken face as well."

At that rate his face and leg weren't the only things I would break, I huff and walk ahead I have to calm down. I couldn't control my frustration around Jack anymore; Ive been on my guard ever since I let myself fall asleep in his room.

It's not like we did anything; nope we both fell asleep fairly quick. it's the fact that I'm starting to feel weird around him; squirmy and nervous, and it all started after that night when I woke up and saw his pretty cobalt blue eyes watching me.

"Hey Willow, you're going the wrong way sweetheart." I stop and spin around to find a grinning Jack turning around at the opposite corner.

"Don't call me that." There goes that stupid cocky grin of his again.

"Alright darling." he winks and follows Jamie.

"Don't call me that either," His light chuckle sends a shiver down my back, aw hell no!

NO! NO! HELL NO!

Do not go there brain! I am not willing to fall for some ignorant jerk, with pretty blue eyes, and a sweet smile and– Shit no!

I stop and lean against the wall, closing my eyes.

"Willow, we're not there yet." Gosh dammit Jack shut your stupid mouth!

"Give me a minute I'll be right there." Both boys shrug and continue to walk. I sigh as I sink down to the floor.

"The hell, do you think you're doing brain? This is not the time to fall for assholes, get your shit together!" I shake my head harshly as I whisper to myself, I get up after awhile, my hands sweating and a headache beginning to form.

When I find the waiting room, Jack and Jamie are about to enter The doctors office. Jamie spots me and holds the door open; the nurse leads us to to a small room where I wait behind a curtain filling paperwork while Jamie helps Jack into the hospital gown.

I smile at the boys sound of silent curses as they struggle to take off Jacks jeans

"Willow, would it be too, much to ask for your help. the cast distangled up with the jeans and I can't hold Jack up much longer with dropping him entirely." Jamie's voice sounds strained, and my heart goes out to him.

"actually it sadly would be too much to ask for. I'd preferred not to help Jack take his clothes off, he already has too much of an ego. " I grin at their exasperated groans

"Willow!"

"I'll go get a nurse." I stand about to open the door when it opens by itself and a man who looks to be in his early thirties walks in.

"Is Mr. Jackson Overland in this room?" He has a deep rumbling voice.

"yeah, he's behind the curtain, they're having a bit of trouble with the cast." The Doctor grins and walks past me to slip in behind the curtain. I wait for a couple more minutes before Jamie pulls back the curtain.

"All clear," I stand and take the clipboard with Jack's paperwork and leave it on the counter,

I lean against the wall as I watch the doctor push Jack's hospital. Bed into the Xray room next door. When they come back twenty minutes later, we get ushered into another room where they sedate Jack and begin to take the heavy cast off,

"His ankle is almost healed in a day or two it be able to support some of his weight. His his knee however will need at least another two weeks before he can walk without crutches or a cane. We can issue him a cane, just in case he'd rather walk shorter distances without the crutches." I nod

"Wait I thought he had a fractured ankle those take about two months to heal." I swear I remember hearing Jamie say his ankle was fractured and that his knee was sprained or something.

"Actually, he had a sprained ankle and knee, both are starting to heal up quick. he hasn't been on his feet much now has he?"

"No he's been mostly in bed resting since the accident," The doctor–Eric he had told us he was named– stood up,

"We'll be back in ten minutes to recast his knee and bandage up his foot. He should stay knocked out, but just in case he wakes up press the call button for a nurse." He nods to Jamie and I and leaves the room, I immediately turn to Jamie.

"I thought you said, he had a fractured ankle." Giving me a apologetic smile Jamie shrugs pushing his fingers through his brown hair.

"I guess your not the only one who needs a hearing aid." he manges to duck my smack.

We wait for 15 minutes before Doctor Eric returns with a nurse, Jamie and I aren't asked to leave but they tell us to stand to the side as they cast up Jack's knee. Jamie and I play Flappy Bird on our phones and try to beat Each other's high scores, I mange to beat his high score of 87 after three tries. I swear that game is more frustrating than Jack, what stupid bird didn't know how to fly through freakin pipes!

When the cast is finished the nurse leaves and gives me the subscriptions for pain and healing meds and says he'll be back with Jack's cast. Jamie leaves to get some food and pick up the meds. I sit on the chair next to the hospital bed where Jack is sleeping off the sedation drugs.

* * *

><p>I'm almost finished reading <em>Vampire Academy's The Last Sacrifice<em> on my iPhone iBooks app when Jack begins to come around. He mumbles and reaches out his hand falling limply on the bed. I ignore this and continue to reading, I'm so close on discovering who really murdered the queen. Jack's mumbles become louder, I roll my eyes and turn my iPhone off, I reach out and take his hand. Grinning I use it to slap his face gently, his other hand reaches up to stop it, and his eyes open. They're dazed and a pale blue instead of their usual bright blue.

"Hey there," I continue to smack his face gently, he blocks his hand pushing my own away before wrapping his fingers around my wrist.

"Stop," his voice is sleepy and drawn out.

"How are you feeling?" A small smile graces his features, sending a small Joult through my chest.

"I'm sleepy, dizzy, and I can't feel my leg." he squeezes my wrist gently and sighs.

"That'll pass," I reach over and brush his pale hair away from his forehead,

"That feels nice." he closes his eyes, and then opens then again.

"You still haven't toasted me my marshmallows." I laugh,

"You happen to remember that when you're drugged with sedations? you are really something Frostbite."

"You know you love me," He voice is slightly slurred,

"Yep, I do," I whisper softly, and a small part of me, might actually mean it. Well maybe not love, but like, I think I might just be beginning to like Jack like that.

"Can I get that miracle kiss now?" He's grinning slightly and turns his head toward me, he still looks dazed but his eyes are starting to lighten up.

"If I do, will you promise not to annoy me for the rest of the day?" I'm joking,

"I'll try my best," sighing I lean over and kiss his check gently, my checks feel warm and my heart thuds in my chest.

"That's not the kiss I meant and you know it." using his hand, he pulls my chin to his face and looks into my eyes. My face must be bright red, and he grins,

"Look at you you're almost as red as your hair." He starts to lean in, my eyelids shut as of by instinct, the sound of the door opening stops him and I pull away as Doctor Eric walks in. He seems slightly awarward.

"Oops, I um sorry should have knocked. I brought the cane, I expect you're feeling better Jackson?" Jack let's his hand fall back to the bed and sighs.

"I'm a bit dizzy and my legs stiff but I feel better."

"That's great to hear, you can leave now or wait a while later. Everything's done your next check up will be in two weeks. As long as you don't push your leg to much you should be back to walking in about two weeks too." Eric grins and sets a silver cane on the edge of the bed.

"Hope you feel better soon Jackson, I hear you're an excellent athlete." Jack. Grins as Eric leaves, and then frowns.

"Man, that means I'll have to wear a cast and carry around crutches to my aunts wedding next week." He ruffles his hair and then turns to me a smirk on his face.

"Where were we Before we got interrupted?" I blush and shake my head, letting my bangs fall into my eyes,

"I can't seem to recall anything," I lean back, I was happy Eric had arrived when he did, as much as I wondered how nice it would be to kiss Jack Overland Frost, I'd rather not get anymore confused with how I felt.

Nope, I don't like Jackson Frost like _that_ I just find his jokes, smiles and everything else attractive in a certain way I can't describe. And even if I did like him I pretty sure he just acts this way because he can't go flirt with any other girl with an injured leg.

Yep that's the answer, I tried to ignore the sharp sting that filled my chest as I came to this conclusion.

I am just anthor plaything to be thrown away.

just like I've been all my life.

* * *

><p>AN: this was really short but I felt like I atleast had to upload something. I will have to practice my Saxophone for at least half an hour tomorrow so updates will be sorta later in the day like this one. Thanks for reading, please leave me your thoughs and ideas, thanks for the past lovely reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

* * *

><p>Jamie returns to the room after ten minutes of Jack waking up. He hands me a packet of chocolate chip cookies and a Chocolate latte; grinning as I take a sip, I sigh.<p>

"You've known me for about three weeks Jamie, yet you get me." I hand Jack a cookie as I slump in the chair, Jamie munches on a packet of Doritos.

"I was about to get you a fruit salad or something but I knew you'd prefer cookies, " I nod my head at his response and we remain in silence as we wait for Jack's sedation dose to wear off. After eating around three cookies I give the rest to Jack and continue reading my book, when I find out who the murderer truly is I jump up and swear.

"Shit! You little son of a dirtbag, why the hell would you do that! " I stamp my foot and ignore the worried look Jamie sends my way,

"Stupid slump, accusing Rose. Dimitri wasn't worth that!" I sit back down on the chair and turn the phone off, I was done for the day. Rubbing my eyes and stretching out on the chair, I try not to sleep.

"Can we go home now?" Jack pokes my check and I slap his hand away

"Shut up, or I'll go Hulk smash on you!"

"Damn if that's what reading a book does to you, what are you like on your per– ouch" my hand reaches out to flick Jack's face.

"You don't want to go there,"

This shuts him up until, I announce that we're leaving; Jamie helps him stand up with the crutches and I grab the cane and med bags. We leave the door open and we wlk back the way we came in.

Feeling pretty generous,I help Jamie get Jack in the car. It isn't that hard now that the cast is thinner and only cover his knee, and half his calf. Jamie offers to drive but I decline,

"Hey, I have to stop,by my house to pick some things up." The guys agree and a drive to my house, parking in the driveway, I run inside and up to my room,

I pack some extra shorts and shirts in a backpack as well as some nike calf socks, I head downstairs and get a couple protein bars from the cabinet and run back to the car.

"is that food?" Jack reaches over for a protein bar and opens it,

"What flavor is this it tastes weird."

"Strawberry yogurt, if you're not going to eat it give me a bite." He shrugs and holds the bar out, I take a bite and start the engine. Jamie offers to drive back to his house and after some thought I agree, stepping out we switch seats and he starts the drive to his house. I turn the radio on and the first song that comes on is, Misery by Maroon 5. Despite having a upbeat tone, the lyrics are pretty sad.

And I wrote two hundred letters

I will never send

Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem

You'd rather cover up

I'd rather let them bleed

So let me be

And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)

Poor guy why writetwo hundred letters if you're not going to send them. I can barely write a school essay; why the hell would you write two hundred—damn I need to stop overthinking. Tuning out the music for the test of the trip, I try to figure out the meaning of life instead.

I'm kidding I play Flappy Bird instead, and I mange to reach 56 before Jack begins to laugh about something. I watch the stupid yellow, big lipped bird bang against a green pipe with annoying bang sound.

I turn to find Jack watching something on his phone,

"What are you laughing at?" He doesn't try to stop laughing but shoves his iPhone in my hand, I glance back at him and look down at the screen; it's a gif of a goat drinking water its head turned to side and its tongue lapping out sideways at well, another goat is in the background. I start to laugh slowly and then loud, Jack stretches out to lean his head on my seat looking over my shoulder at the gif, we continue laughing.

"Jamie,.. Jamie.. You have to... To look at this.. Its it's a goat!" Jamie glances at it and smiles, shaking his head and then turns his head to the road.

"You guys are mental, and need Jesus." Jack and I laugh louder,

"Jack you have to send me this."

Jamie gets us to his house, and helps Jack get on his feet, I stand to the side and the two boys struggle slightly. They don't bother to ask for my help, but I hold the front door open for them. Waiting for them to get over the steps that lead up to the porch I fight hard not to laugh. Poor Jamie was having to carry must of Jack's weight, and although Jack looked lean and skinny he was heavy. I mean he had to be to he was a hockey and Lacrosse player.

When they finally cross through the door, Jack is pale and Jamie is a bit red in the face. I pat both of their shoulders encouragingly.

"Great job you two! A, for effort!" Jamie manages a smile, Jack glares and limps over to the couch,

"Screw you Banks," Grinning I decide to use one of his own comebacks.

"Sadly you still have a broken leg, maybe later." patting his check and feeling smug at the light blush on his face, I head to the kitchen.

"Hi, . We're back." Jamie's mom smiles,

"How was the check up?"

"Jack'll be up on his feet in about two weeks,"

"That means that he'll be on crutches for Marly's wedding, I guess he'll be well behaved" we both grin at the thought of a calm and quiet Jack, we both knew it would probably never happen but it's nice to imagine thing like this.

"I think that's a bit too, much to ask for when it comes to Jack," I take a cookie from the tray in front of me, it was soft warm and had goey chocolate chips melting on my tongue. I felt a wet nose against my bare thigh and find Abby, Jamie's Greyhound.

"Hey there girl," I rub her soft head, scratching behind her ears. She licks my hand and lays down on the floor her head laying on my shoes. Sophie and Tooth suddenly appear fairy wings on both girls.

"Hi Willow!" Both say in unison.

"Hey Tooth, hey Sophie, wanna a cookie?" They giggle as a hand them each a soft chocolate chip cookie. Below me Abby begins to get up sniffing out the smell of cookies.

"make sure Abby doesn't get anything, chocolate is bad for dogs." Patting Abby's head I get up from the kitchen stool, and head to the living room. Sophie and Tooth run past me giggling and jumping, I smile in their direction. Sometimes I wish I had a little sister instead of twin brothers, Isaac and Dakota weren't all that bad; like me they love sports and being outside. Although I prefer Dakota over Isaac they're both great kids I haven't seen them for around three years maybe four. I haven't seen my dad or Alexa either since they flew in last year to see at a track meet. I won first place in the mile run, a 5 minute 37 seconds mile. I grin at the memory, it was a nice one. All of my meets we're good memories; not because I won or anything but because I felt like I could actually mean something, somewhere.

"Willow?" Jack looks up from the couch, grinning at me, I squint my eyes he was up to something.

"Get that grin off your face what did I you?" He stops smiling instantly,

"I didn't do anything, I was just smiling because I'm so happy to see you."

"What do you want?" sitting down on the edge of the couch I cross my arms.

"How about that miracle k—" I reach over and place my hand on his lips.

"Shush," Jack begins to mumble behind my hand, when I feel the slight pressure of his teeth biting down on my palm, I let go.

"Who do you think you are, biting my hand." Rubbing the small welt on my palm I glare at the blue eyed boy.

"If you let me, I'd be biting more than just your hand." I open my mouth to answer to this but instead bury my face in my hands,

"are you like this to every girl?" I glance at Jack between my fingers,

"Only red-headed, gray-eyed beauties."

"I think you're still high on that sedation dose," Brushing away strands of hair from my face I lean back against his good leg and take out my phone.

"Did you send me the gif of the goat yet?" I scroll through my contacts looking for my dad's number,

"No I'm not sending you it till I get my miracle kiss. I think it's a pretty fair trade, you get your lapping goat and I get a kiss from a hot girl."

"My kisses are worth way more than a gif of a lapping goat, maybe you can throw in a couple books and a box of chocolates, I might reconsider then." Smiling at Jack, his lips twitching from amusement.

"Okay then a gif, couple books, box of chocolates; and one hot steamy kiss for me...you know what I change my mind I want a make-out session." Turning to Jack I grin,

"I'm not making-out with you, as sexy and god like as you look. Make-out sessions are not allowed." His grin grows bigger,

"oh, you think I'm sexy and god-like? How about you find out just how sexy I can get." He bites his lip and leans up on his elbows. His hand reaches out to rub my knee, I lift his hand off and shake my head.

God, why the heck do I encourage the cocky jerk-hole, he was still looking at me with that grin. His I-know-I'm-a-cocky-yet-sexy-god-like-human-being grin.

"So is it deal?"

"Do I get my make-out session?"

"No you get my amazing miracle kiss, now is it a deal?" He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair,

"Deal." He reaches out to shake my hand and then let's his fingers trail up my arm, I yank my arm away.

"Hey hands off the merchandise," Jack sits up slowly and adjusts himself on the couch, he shakes his head slowly and smiles

"Who are you?" I'm perplexed and smile slightly,

"Damn they must be making that sedation medicine really strong now, I'm Willow, remember? I think I might just have hit your head harder than I thought this last week." His light chuckle sends a shiver down my spine, god he really needs to stop smiling at me like that,

"I can't help but want to figure you out, you're like this maze, and the faster I try to figure my way to your center; I take a wrong turn and I'm lost again. But it's when I take this wrong turn that I discover something that makes the very idea of finding your center seem dull, because everything else about you, This maze is just as beautiful and wonderful as who I know you are. That probably doesn't even make sense but while I thought about this a couple seconds ago I thought that it sounded pretty romantic." I laugh, my checks feeling warm,

"I'm checking your next dose of medication, you're still high."

* * *

><p>Jamie's mom invites us all for dinner; we enjoy chicken pot pie, rice, mashed potatoes and leafy salad. Abby has her furry and soft head laying on my lap during the whole meal. The table's loud and rowdy as Jamie and Jack argue about a football game, Sophie and Tooth giggle and sing. Even Aster joins in on the fun banging his spoon against the table and yelling out random names of cartoons. Jamie's mom doesn't seem to mind the noise at all.<p>

When the meals over I help Ms. Bennett wash and dry the dishes. Aster falls asleep on the couch Abby looking over his sleeping form. Jamie and Jack are getting their hair brushed, braided and clipped with butterfly and hair extension clips. Sophie and Tooth laugh as they force the two 17 to stay still. I grin at Jack and Jamie's discomfort,

"Hey Jack, can I call you Jackie now?" I lift my eyebrows and smirk,

"You are so lucky that I like you Banks, I swear if I didn't it wouldn't matter that I have a cast on and you're a girl." Jack grimaces as Tooth yanks his head back in place,

"Jackie it is then,"

"Banks I'm warning you, ow! Tooth, careful, ow, that hurt." Tooth sends me a smile as she braids a section of Jack's hair back,

"Tooth how about you braid Willow's hair, it longer than ours, you'll have much more fun." Jamie nods his head at Jack's response.

"Can we braid your hair Willow?"

Dammit! Jackie's going down later! I sigh and nod my head as the girls rush over and force me to sit down next to a smug looking Jack. Even with pink butterfly clips in his light blonde hair he looked pretty attractive. I feel my heart rate raise slightly as he turns to look at me and blows me a kiss. I send a death glare in his direction, hoping that my usual stormy eyes send the clear message that after this, Frostbite was getting his poor ass kicked.

I have to stay still for about half an hour as the girls braid and do my hair. Sophie brings out a make up kit and they apply some of it to my face, luckily the colors are light and they seem to know what they're doing. Jamie disappears to take Abby for a walk, and Jack plays with his phone occasionally sending me small smiles and chuckles.

"What are you smiling about?" Jack looks up from his iPhone and sends me another smile at my question, shaking his head he sighs. Closes his eyes, opens them and chuckles,

"You're not all I thought you were, I never figured you'd be a girl that would let two seven year olds give you a makeover. You seem more like a badass, yet look at you in pink lipstick and butterfly clips in your hair," I shove him lightly at the last part,

"I mean I look way hotter and sexier with pink butterfly clips in my hair, but you can pull the look off too," He smiles smugly and ducks my hand.

"I am way better looking than you, Frost. " I cross my arms, and roll my eyes. Nope I wasn't letting Frostbite get all cocky on me.

"Well of course, you're better looking in the more feminine way, I don't have curves and brea—" My hand connects with his chin and I glance at Tooth and Sophie who are picking out ribbon colors.

"Shut it! Damn you Frost, you're sister and her friend don't need to be ruined by your mouth. Use you're lips for something else." I lean back and close my eyes—well crap, I did not mean to say it that way! I turn to Jack, his grin let's me known immediately that he was taking my words the _other _way. _  
><em>

"Well if you say so, how about I use my lips on yours?" He bites his bottom lip, lowering his voice to make it sound husky and sexy. Damn this guy, is cocky! Why the hell do I encourage him,

"Your sister is right behind us, be respectful." Jack chuckles,

"Fine then, can we go home now? I'm pretty tired, that and I want to take a shower." I roll my eyes at the slight whining tone he uses,

"Whatever, get up."

I stand and begin to pack Aster and Tooth's things, when I'm ready I thank and say goodbye to Sophie. Jamie is back just as I'm finished getting the kids and Jack into the SUV, Abby jumps on to me and I bend down to rub her head.

"Later, Jack, bye Willow," Jamie gives me a quick hug and I get into the car turning the engine on, I glance at the back seat where Tooth and Aster sit, Jack is riding shotgun.

The drive home is quiet, all three Overland siblings fall asleep, Jack and Aster's soft snores fill the car. When I pull up to the driveway I carry Aster up to his room, and then return for Tooth. I lay her down on her bed, turning the nightlight on and leave the door slightly open. I take my time to my car this time, Jack is still asleep oblivious to the fact we've stopped moving about ten minutes ago. opening the passenger door i shake his shoulder gently,

"Jack, wake up. We're here." He mumbles something and turns his head away,

"Jack, wake up! " he gives a slight jump, his eyes wide and alert for a few seconds before finding me shaking his shoulder. A slight grin appears on his sleepy face,

"Hey, Snowflake."

"Come on, get up. We're here." I find my self using my softer voice that I usually only use around Tooth and Aster; my accent that I fight hard against rings through my voice.

My mom's British and unlike me is proud of her accent and doesn't make an effort to hide it, my dad's family is from France, but they don't have an accent. When I used to leave with them , my accent sorta went away, but having to live with my mom has brought the accent back.

"I- don't. car is comfy." Jack closes his eyes again and snuggles into the leather seat of my SUV.

"Jack, I will not roll you up the stairs, get up. Here, get your crutches. Frost get up on your sorry behind." he ignores me, "Damn you Frost," I lean the crutches against the car and unbuckle Jack, wrapping my arms under his armpits and around his chest I pull On him.

"What are you doing!" His hands tug on my arms,

"I'm up! Let go, I'd rather not get pulled outa a car," I grin as I slip my hands off and hand him his crutches,

"About time Frost," He turns to me, as he finally gets on his fee—foot.

"What's wrong with your voice?" For some reason my checks heat up, I glance away, Jack walks closer,

"I mean it sounds sexy, but I never thought you'd have an accent much less a British one. Don't worry you just gained major sexy points in my book." He grins earning a light laugh from me,

"Let's get you upstairs You're getting on my nerves." I walk behind him as he limps his way over to the house, I lock my car and then the house, getting Jack up the stairs is pretty easy.

"Two more steps to go Frost, remember the baby steps." I have an arm around hi shoulders supporting him,

"I don't need baby steps, I can do big boy steps," he steps up and his crutch misses the last step up.

My instinct I push forward and Jack begins to topple over on to the second floor in front of Tooth's room, oh no you don't! shoving him against the wall, he stops his sudden fall, he let's out a soft gasp as I know the air had been knocked out of him. He had to go and be an idiot,

"What happened with the baby steps?" I lay down against the stairs wooden rail,shoving my hair back,

"I'm sorry, it was stupid. I just felt even stupider having to take these little steps and have a girl literally supporting my weight. I'm sorry,are you okay?" I lift my head to find Jack leaning against the wall, his face pale.

"yeah I'm okay, what about you? I just shoved you against a wall." A slow grin spreads across his face,

"Oh I've been shoved up against walls repeatedly, I've do on the shoving myself a couple times. It always leads to a very passionate time. If you know what I mean." I stand up slowly and walk over to him picking up the crutches on the way there.

"I'm getting real tired of hearing about your passionate experiences and ways." I help him up, gently standing him up on the crutches. He still stumbles slightly as he try's to walk with the metal sticks.

"Jack, don't put pressure on your cast or ankle, that's what the crutches are for. they support either side of you so that no extra pressure is on your injured leg."

"Can't you just carry me bridal style to my room?" my lips twitch at his request, I walk foward to open his bedroom door, He stops and leans agaisnt the wall,he's paler than usual but has a nice rosy hint to his checks from the walk up the stairs. Jack grins as he watches me standing at his doorway, he was still by Toth's room.

"Jack, hurry up. I want to take a shower, it's late and I want to get some sleep. You need to take a shower or bath or…" I trail off what did guys call their bath?

"My manly mini pool where I can sexily rinse my body in warm soapy water, with an army of duckys at my disposal." Damn, Jack you have quite an imagination.

"yeah _that. _Hurry up, ducky king." I cross my arms as he stays leaning against the wall, what does it take for a seventeen year old boy in crutches to get his ass through a door!

"Jack if you don't start moving your precious little ass I'm leaving you here." he snorts, but begins to get up,

"Fine then can you help me?" I let out a loud sigh but walk over to him. He begins to walk again and we finally make it through the door, moving toward his bed he suddenly steps on my foot with the crutch, pain shots up my legs and my jerk of pain knocks his crutch to side. Jack falls to the floor, as I clutch onto my foot,

"Ow! Ow! Holy! ow!" I try stepping over Jacks form on the floor but trip over his arm and fall, my head hits Jack's head as he struggles to get up.

"Crap," Jack rubs his head as he looks down at me, a soft look in his blue eyes,

"I'm sorry," he reaches over starts to rub the side of head, I smack his hand away. He smiles and let's his hand fall.

"You don't know just how much that hurt Jack, my toes feel all weird and tingly." He starts to chuckle but my glare stops him.

"I'm sorry, you okay?" I nod my head as I look into his eyes; soft brillant cobalt blue, twinkling with amusement and something else.

"You have pretty eyes, Jack." sitting upright I reach out and flick his nose.

"Thanks, you have pretty eyes too, the stormy shade isn't something you usually see. It fits you," He reaches out to try and flick my own nose but instead pinches my check.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" I rub the now tender skin, he smiles brushing his hair to the side,

"Jack do you ever brush your hair?" I take in the state of his messy hair, it was nice.

"Not really, why? I thought girls like the messy look." he ruffles up his hair even more and I laugh, the sides were sticking up and his checks were still slightly rosy.

"I guess, your hair is messy any way. I wonder what you'd look like with a buzz cut." Jack grimaces his head instantly reaching up to stroke his pale blond hair, his grimace was cute the edges of his pale pink lips pulled tight.

I felt let the sudden urge to move closer to him, to stroke his blond hair, and to let my fingers trail down along his face. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in the crook of his collarbone, his own arms around me. The urge was strong, I hadn't felt this since before Matt cheated, but this urge it just—it was so strong and it was winning. I felt my body in a slight daze as I scooted up besides Jack and let my had reach up to pat his soft hair. It was really soft as I lifted up small chunks and twirled them around my fingers. I didn't realize that my other hand was against his chest until I felt his own envelope it, my hand was easily covered with his long slender fingers. I try to ignore the sudden warmth around my hand as I continue to play with his hair, it isn't until I feel the soft jerk of his fingers tugging at a strand of my own hair that I turn to look at Jack. his fingers are trying to braid my hair but he struggles horribly, I let out a soft laugh and pull his fingers away,

"You're going to tangle my hair." I push back my hair it was starting to grow long, it always grew quickly. It now reached the middle of my back in just three and half weeks since I cut it. My bangs were even longer they were always in my eyes now. I tuck behind my ear.

There's a slight vibration in my pocket and it takes me awhile to realize it's my phone. I slip it out and the caller ID is private, I swipe the screen to pick up,

"Hello?" Jack sends me a questionable look and I shrug,

"Willow!" I let out a groan as I recognize the voice of my little step-brother Issac.

"Issac is that you?" I wince at a sudden loud yell,

"Yeah, it's Issac, what are you doing? Dad said I could call you, we're coming over in a couple weeks did you know? I can swim in the pool right! Dakota says you won't let me but you will right?" I smile at Issac's excited tone, then glance at Jack again he's leaning back on his elbows watching me; he sends me a wink and I feel my checks heat up.

"Yeah, you can swim in the pool, where's Dakota?" I hear another yell,

"He's outside with his friends they're in the yard,"

"and why aren't you there?" There's a pause on the other line,

"His friends don't like me, and I don't like them, they're really annoying." I feel my heart go out for Issac, I knew just how he felt and he was only eight years old.

"Can't you have your friends over?" Jack suddenly scoots over so that his thighs clad in denim material are right beside my own, the material scratches the bare skin my shorts don't cover.

"Most of them are vacationing, and Marshall's grounded," Poor kid, he sure sounds bored, I'm about to respond when Jack leans his head against my shoulder, his hair tickling the side of my neck and the bottom of my chin. I stiffen but then slowly relax, the scent of wintergreen mint, and another sweet masculine scent fills my nose.

"Willow? You there?" Issac's soft voice brings meback from my slight trance.

"I um, yeah I'm still here. Sorry got a little distracted," I swear I feel Jack twitch with amusement at my words.

"You're getting distracted by me, ay Snowflake?" Jack's whisper is soft and husky, his breath tickling the exposed skin of my neck. I shush him,

"who are you talking to?" a slight shiver runs down my spine as his breath keeps tickling my neck,

"My step-brother Issac, so shut up Frostbite," his light chuckle vibrates against my shoulder.

"Willow, who are you talking to?" Issac's voice cuts through the line,

"Put him on speaker phone, " Jack lifts his head and glances up at me.

"Shut up Jack," but I turn the speakerphone option on.

"Who's this Jack, Willow? Your boyfriend? I'm telling dad," Jack clearly hears Issac's respond and laughs out loud, he's still leaning against me, I smack him away, placing my phone on the carpet.

"No, Jack's just an idiot," I glare at Jack as I say this and he rolls his eyes.

"I am not an idiot, I'm a sexy go—" my hand reaches out to cover his mouth,

"Dude you're on speaker phone, shut the fu–…just shush okay Frostbite." I lift my hand away

"Was that him? If he's your boyfriend why didn't he ask for dad's permission? " Issac's voice sounds lighter, I'm about to answer when Jack interrupts,

"Well then, Issac, can ask for your permission? May I have your permission to date your step sister?" Jack places a hand over my mouth scuttling off the objection I was about to yell. Issac's line goes Quiet for a few seconds.

"Okay then you have my permission, but keep your hands to yourself, and no bed parties." Jack laughs,

"Deal, don't worry Issac your sister is in good hands." I pry Jack's hand off my mouth,

"Ignore him Issac we're not dating, he's just trying to be funny. You don't have to worry about a thing, Issac." Jack shakes his head smiling at me,befire leaning againstbmy shoulder once more.

"Oh, okay I have to go, Mom wants her phone back. See ya in couple weeks Willow,"

"later Issac say hi to Dad, Dakota and your mom okay. I'll see you soon. "

"Yeah I'll tell them nice to hear ya Jack,"

"Later Kid" Jack's voice is loud against my ear.

The line ends and I put the phone down, Jack stays against me, his arm behind my back. His cologne or whatever brought on that wonderful minty smell was intoxicating, I shift my head, and adjust my hair is that it doesn't hit his face.

"Jack why are leaning against me? My shoulders getting tired." The last part is a lie, I was acuatly scared he could hear the sound of me heart beat racing.

"You smell good, and you're a comfy pillow," As if to make a point he snuggles in closer to my neck, another wave of his cologne surrounding me.

"I'm tired of sitting on the carpet and want to take a shower, " Jack sighs and leans away, his warmth fades away and I instantly miss it.

"Fine then, could you help me take a shower, first" my checks warm up at his request, his checks turn pink after awhile as well.

"Oh not like that, just I need help getting in the tub that's all, and I well i can't exactly get my jeans off that easily but, I um. Forget it, sorry." He's flustered and I find it pretty cute,

"No it's um okay, don't worry, here get up I'll help you" helping him stand I help him over to the bed.

"I um, I'll go get the cast bag you well do what ever you need to do." I disappear into the his private bathroom, under the sink where the special bags to cover the cast with, getting one. I then turn back to give him it.

"here you go," Jack's still on the bed, his, his shirts off and has been thrown on the floor, he's struggling to slip the jeans over the cast, my checks burn and I glance away. My heart is still beating fast, god I can't function right, I have to get it together.

"Okay then I'm done," I nod still turned away from him, "I'm not naked, I'm still wearing my boxers, no big deal, just pretend they're speedos or something. You've seen plenty of those at your swim meets." I sigh and turn handing him the cast bag thing, he slips it on tightening it and then tries to stand, I walk over and let his put an arm around my shoulders so that i can support his weight. The walk to the bathroom seems much longer then before, especially now that I'm being careful not to touch Jack's bare skin.

Yeah I've seen guys in speedos before, they're much tighter then Calvin Klein spandex boxers but this is Jack Overland Frost we're talking about, a cocky guy with _way _to much confidence in his handsomeness. When we finally reach the bathroom I help him into the tub and turn to leave,

"You'll be able to get out right?" Jack seems worried for a second but then nods,

"Yeah, don't worry I already have clothes and everything in Here so I'm good."

"Kay then I'm going to go take my own shower," I turn to leave and close the bathroom door behind me, doing the same with the bedroom door I disappear into my room, grabbing a pair of pajama shorts, a tank top and my white Hollister hoodie as well as under garments I walk into the bathroom. I take a pretty long shower just letting the water pour down my back before shutting it off, toweling off and slipping on my clothes. untangling my hair I let it air dry slightly as I slip into my bed, picking up a book off the desk, it turns out to be my very worn out copy of _The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones_, even though I've read it around a dozen times already I start to read, my hands itching to grab a pen and doodle runes onto my skin.

when my eyelids begin to get heavy I sigh and place the book on the bedside table, plugging on my iPhone to charge, I turn the light off and slip in between the soft covers. It's midnight, and the house is completely quiet, either way I get up and check Aster and Tooth's rooms adjust blankets and dimming night lights. I knock on Jack's door lightly after checking on Aster, he answer with a sleepy 'come in' I open the door,

"Sorry just checking to see you got out of the bathroom safety and you also have to take your meds." I throw a water bottle at his bed and walkover to hand him the light orange pills, his hair still looks damp from the shower water and his eyes are heavy with sleep.

"Thanks," he places the water bottle on his bedside table and yawns.

"Night Jack," I walk back over to door,

"Night, Snowflake"

I return to my room and fall asleep into a deep sleep, it's peaceful and full of nice dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: I am super sorry I have not been able to upload sooner, it's been about two weeks since my last upload, I'm very sorry, but just had my band concert yesterday which means that my need to practice my saxophone vigorously is over! Yah! Ill sEe about uploading later today, Not sure yet but I'll try hard!

Feel free to give me ideas all are welcome, any small bit helps,

Parker (Pitch) Black will be making an appearance in the next chapter,

Review, Favorite, Follow! Thank you for all the past reviews I am working on faster uploading I'll be trying harder this week,

thank you & the Penguin is out!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>When I wake, I stretch out on my bed like I always do, rumpling and pulling on the sheets even more. My iPhone screen states that it is eight fifty-eight, in the morning. I truly would prefer staying in bed sleeping just a while longer but I have to go check on Aster and Tooth. Getting out of bed I walk to the bathroom, I brush my teeth and wash my face, the cold water wakes me up but a loud yawn escapes through my lips. Beginning the task of detangling my hair, another yawn escapes. setting the brush down I french braid my bangs back and let my hair loose, changing into shorts and blouse in my tired state proves to be difficult; I end up hitting my face and banging my knees several times.<p>

Ignoring the pain I somehow mange to slip into the white blouse and khaki shorts, as well as black nike calf socks. The sound of my iPhone ringing snaps my head up, which then smacks into the bathroom wall. I rub the tender spot as I walk over to the bedside table, I was finally wide awake. Too bad it took several hits to my head and legs, to get this way though.

Unplugging the phone from the charger, I glance at the screen, the caller ID says PRIVATE again,

"Hello," I lay back down on the bed closing my eyes

"Hey Snowflake," when Jack's sleepy voice cuts through the line I instantly get up and start torward the bedroom door, where I walk into the hallway and knock on Jack's door, and open it.

" Dude, I'm right next door why did you call? " I hang up, and lean against the now closed door. The room was still dark so I walk over to where I know the curtains are and draw them open.

"It's a bad habit, I forget things." I step away from the glass wall and sit down on the dark leather couch across from the bed.

"You worry me a lot dear, what the hell is your mom going to do with you?" I hear his light snort,

"I get that question a lot," it's my turn to laugh. "I can tell,sometimes I wonder how you can possible survive, the rest of your life." Jack laughs louder and I watch him shake his head.

"The real question is how the hell I've managed to survive this far, cause to tell you the truth I have no idea. It's like a daze,"

"I guess the world will never know." I stretch out on the couch and yawn, so much for being 'wide awake'.

"Yeah just how we all wonder, how you can possible ignore all my sexiness and act complety oblivious, I swear you acted like you didn't even care that you were so close to me yesterday in my boxers. Most girls would be all over me, you're seriously damaging my ego." I shrug my heart beating fast,

"How about you come and cuddle with me? I'll show you that I'm an excellent kisser," He extends his arms toward me, "My arms are waiting," I laugh,

"They can wait I haven't received my goat gif, books, or chocolates." He sighs,

"You're playing hard to get, aren't you? You secretly love me but want me to beg for you." I hear the joking tone in his voice and his smirk is playfully looking, either way my heart beats faster, my throat tightens and my stomach feels weird,

"Yep, you guessed my plan." Jack grins, and ruffles his hair,

"Come cuddle then," I laugh,

"You can give me a foot massgae instead," I get off the couch and lay down on his bed placing my sock clad feet on his chest, placing pillows under my back and head to prop myself up. His hands after a while begin to massage my soles through the fabric of my socks.

I relax into the movements letting my eyes close, it would be nice to fall asleep this way. But then Jack begins to tickle my feet and my eyes shoot open,

"No! Jack stop." I yank my feet out of his grasp but he just sits up and tugs them back, slapping his hands away I try to get out of his grasp, when his fingers begin to attack my stomach I'm squirming and trying to curl in on myself.

"Stop! Jack! Please, I can't breathe" my laugh fills the room and I can see Jack grinning down at me, my stomach is starting to hurt from laughing hard and I know my face must be as red as my hair. slapping his hands away I try to get a quick breath Before he attacks again, my squirm has made my shirt lift up exposing my stomach to his fingers making me laugh harder.

"You going to admit you love me?" He's clearly joking but I still hesitate, when his fingers tickle me harder I squirm harder my stomach burned from laughing and I was beginning to choke from lack of air. Jack seems to notice, because his fingers stop their attack, on my stomach. I immediately retreat away from him, landing on the floor, as I try to catch my breath, my stupid lungs couldn't seem to get enough oxygen.

"You okay?" Jack loops down at me from the bed a smile on his handsome face. I glare

"Oh, you shut the hell up! You are just asking for me to bitch slap you, and trust me Frostbite I'm a so close to going ahead and setting your brain upside!" When he laughs I let out an exasperated sigh of frustration, this little sexy asshole is really asking for it!

"I. Am. Not. Kidding. Frostbite. Do. Not. Try. Me." his smirk falters for a second, before he looks away and laughs quietly. Yep, this jerk is going down, I climb onto the bed and shove Jack into the headboard of the bed, using my legs to keep his arms and torso down I place a hand against his throat in a threatening manner,

"I hope you realize how intimate this position could be Banks. How'd you know I like a girl who likes to take charge?" My checks flush, and I shove myself away from a smug looking Jack. He manged to turn everything into…gah!

"You know what Jack, of you weren't such a cocky guy, I'd actually be able to understand how in the hell you have friends. It's a true mystery if you ask me," I turn my head to the side, watching Jack sideways. I nod my head tap my chin,

"Yep, even from this angle you're still cocky and a jerk." Jack scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"you love me and you know it Banks,as cocky as I may seem, you know you love me." I turn my head away to try and hide my blush.

"Nope, you still look stupid and cocky from this angle." I reach up to brush back my hair in place with my fingers, I could already feel tangles in the soft wavy waves of redness.

"Whatever, keep running away from me Banks. But trust me,you can't run away forever; you'll get tired oneday and I'll be waiting." I scoff, flick a stray lock of hair away from my face and face Jack.

"I wouldn't be so sure and smug about that Frostbite. In case you forgot Ive been state running champion, four years in a row. I don't get tired easily, even if you _wait, _you'll have to be patient for a long time." He smug grin turns into the small smile I've grown to like, twitching at the corner of his lips and softening his eyes.

"Then I'll wait, I've been meaning to practice my patience." I roll my eyes, and get off the bed.

"Where you going?" I glance behind me to Jack as I stand by the open door,

"I have to make breakfast and wake Tooth and Aster, that and I have to start cleaning the house and throw in your guy's laundry." Leaning against the doorframe, my arms crossed I watch as Jack tries to get out of the rumbled bedsheets, grinning at his poor attempt of getting up.

"want me to help?"

"no,"

"Whatever, I'll be downstairs," exiting his room I walk down the stairs and into kitchen. warming up some milk for Aster's cereal I run back upstairs and knock on Tooth's bedroom door, opening it slowly, I find her still sleepy in her bed, I turn the nightlight off and open the curtains. I kneel down by her bed, and shake her shoulder gently.

"Tooth wake up. Time to get up." She let's out a soft mumble,

"I don't wanna,"scrunching up her nose she buries her face into the pillows,

"If you get up now, after I'm done with the chores I'll let you give Jack a makeover." Tooth lifts her head off the pillows, her light violet eyes, sparkling.

"really?" I grin as I nod my head.

"Yep," she let's out a giggle and throws off her pink and purple comforter and sheets off. Slipping out of bed she runs out of her room and into the bathroom knowing she took a long time brushing her already pearly white and straight teeth, I make her bed. adjusting her army of rainbow teddy bears and tucking away corners. I walk around her room and close drawers place stray crayons and markers into her pencil box. Hanging up her feathered Fairy/Hummingbird wings along with her ballet dress and her door I head into Aster's room next, I repeat the process of cleaning his room, letting him get a couple extra minutes of sleep.

I'd always loved the way all the rooms in the Overland household had painted murals on the walls; Tooth had her pink and light blue sky with and beautiful castle nestled in what looked like an exotic mountain area, a surrounded by blue, yellow, and green hummingbird/fairies. Aster's walls were painted to look like a green forest, with woodland animals and everything, the ceiling truly looked like a canopy of trees. Jack's room, had his winter-wonderland wood paintings, the snowflakes where amazing, and matched the dark blue and black curtains and bedspread. The guest room was painted a light lilac with white cherry blossoms. It was all really beautiful.

Walking over to Aster's crib I wake him up, change his diaper, and clothes. He yawns repeatedly as I try and brush his teeth, brushing my hand away and splashing water on to my arms.

"Hey, it's not time for my bath yet Aster." I pretend to look at his sternly as he laughs and splashes more water at me,

"Nope! Bath Time now!" I laugh at his cute 2 year old voice, and use a towel to cover myself as I wrap it around him, he squirms laughing out as I run out of the guest bathroom and down the stairs,

"Down! Me, down!" Aster yells as I run into the dinning room and place him down on his chair.

"Do you want cereal?" Aster nods excitedly and bangs his hands on the the polished wooden edge of the table.

"I thought so, " getting his cereal bowl and pouring him some Fruit Loops, I set it in front of him. Tooth comes bonding down the stairs in a pretty pink dress with white leggings underneath, she has her brush in her hands and her fair blond hair falls down her shoulders. Sitting down at her chair I place a plate with a strawberry pop-tart In front her her, I begin to brush her hair and braid the sides back but leave the rest down, her bangs are short and are easily brushed down to the side.

Going back into the kitchen I get a couple of pop-tarts and heat them up in the toaster, leaving one aside for myself I place the rest on a plate and pour two glasses of OJ, checking to see that Tooth and Aster are okay, I head upstairs and open Jack's bedroom door, walking into the room I balance the glass of the orange juice and plate of Pop-Tarts in my hands,

"Hey Jack, I brought you—" I almost drop the plate and glass as my checks heat up, I turn away,

"I'm sorry I should have knocked, I'm used to just walking into your room! " I place the plate down on the desk and bury my face in my hands.

God why did I have to walk into the room just as Jack happened to be changing!

" it's okay, Willow, you didn't really see anything I was turned away its alright, really." My face burns against my hands, and I feel myself beginning to hyperventilate slightly. It was so not okay! I take my face out of my hands and use them to support myself against the edge of the desk. Just take deep breathes Willow, deep breathes.

"Willow? You okay? I'm sorry." I hear the worry in Jack's voice, the soft soothing tone he was using, my shoulders were still shaking but a light shaky laugh escapes my lips.

"you're sorry! Jack, I was the one who barged in while you were changing, _I'm_ sorry." He chuckles,

"Yeah, but I'm not the one hyperventilating, now I'm I? " I shrug as I struggle to catch my breath.

Come on, Willow get a freaking grip!

But instead I let myself slowly sink down to the floor, my back still facing Jack. Pushing my hair back,repeatedly I somehow mange to calm down when I Feel the light pressure of hands against my back and shoulders I stiffen. I let Jack pull me up though, slowly letting myself lean against his frame, the smell of mint and wintergreen flooding my senses. His arm wraps around my shoulders and my head leans against his neck. when my arm brushes against the bare skin of his chest I stiffen and pull back, sure enough, Jack only wore his dark blue Calvin Klein spandex boxers, which he had just been stepping into when I barged in. I glance away and try to scramble up on to my feet, trying to escape out the door, his hand closes around my wrist and pulls me away,

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, I though that was pretty obvious. Can you let go, Aster and Tooth are there by themselves." I tug on my wrist,

"No, you're running away from me, Why can't you just admit you like me. It's not anything big or Something, you're not the first, nor will you be the last, but I will tell you that you are the first I actu—" I interrupt him, an unknown anger filling me,

"Will you just get over yourself! I don't like you like that! You're little sister and Brother are downstairs without someone watching them! Let me go. Go bother some other girl with your little act!" his hand let's go of my wrist, his face that had been grinning just seconds before my outburst turns stony, his blue eyes harden. Regret fills me, as I watch his face turn distant and accusing.

No! I didn't mean that Jack! I really didn't! But of course I only scream this inside of my head, my hand falls limp against my side and I wish I had just let him finish whatever it was he was going to say! Why did I have to of act like a total bitch to him, he did nothing!

I've always hated my temper but right now I despised it to my core,

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just…I'm just…" my voice trails off, and Jack sighs.

"Whatever Banks. Go watch Aster and Tooth, I have to practice _getting over myself." _He says the last part between clenched teeth, as he turns away and limps toward his bed, pausing to pull on a shirt, I not only regret my words but the fact that I couldn't just throw myself into his arms and whisper sorry over and over into his neck. My body aches to do just that but I force myself up, and exit the door closing it behind me. Already I felt my stupid pride swelling inside me, wiping out the anger and the regret; but it would be back, it always was.

I walk down the stairs, my muscles tense. I wanted nothing more then to be able to disappear into a pool or run until my legs burned horribly and my lungs began to feel worthless inside of me. Because right now that's how I felt.

Regret is a horrible feeling, like a sewage waste land spoiling your insides, burning up and killing you from the inside. but then again maybe I was the waste land.

I lean against the stair rails sighing deeply before, walking into the dinning room, both Tooth and Aster are finished eating, they look up when I enter.

"Why were you guys yelling? Were you doing that cuddling thing again?" I feel my chest ache at Tooth's words, I shake my head and force out a smile.

"No, we were just…I got mad, and then Jack got mad and… well we sorta yelled."

"You're not mad anymore right?" Tooth looks up her purple eyes full of child curiosity,

"No, at least I'm not." I sigh and rub my temples.

"how about you two go in the living room to play, while I wash the dishes and clean the table?" Tooth nods her head and helps Aster out of his chair, I set off to clear the table, taking my time to clean off the small milk splatters from Aster's cereal bowl. I hand wash the dishes and then dry them before placing them in the cupboards. Grabbing the broom from the closet, I sweep the kitchen and dinning room, I head into the living room and sweep there as well, after wards I mop.

For the next two hours I clean the house, making Aster and Tooth follow me around to keep an eye on both of them. At noon I'm pretty much done, so I go into Tooth's room where I turn the DVD player on and let them watch _Tangled_. I head to Tooth's closet and pick up her hamper, empty it into two separate laundry tubs; Tooth was pretty heat, her clothes were already sorted from white and colors. Running over to Aster's room I pick up his own hamper and begin to sort his clothes, this takes about a half hour

"Tooth,I'm going down to the laundry room to put the clothes in the washer machine I'll be right back." She nod her head, her eyes intent on the screen where Flynn and Tangled were running away from guards. Picking up the laundry tubs I head down the stairs and take two trips to get all three tubs into the laundry room. I start the colorful clothes first, adding the detergent and fabric softener.

I sit on top of the dryer afterwards, my iPhone besides me; I consider texting Peyton or Eric to get rid of the boredom and regret inside of me. Peyton and Eric were my best friends; Eric was my Cross-country co-captain, not only that but he was also an amazing at water polo. We've been friends since pre-school, and even kept in touch when I moved to Cali, for middle school. Peyton was a horseback rider, she spent most of the day at her fathers ranch practicing for show-jumping, dressage, cross-country, and everything else. I had met during Freshman year; like me she had just transferred back to Burgess, But Peyton was shy and gentle having been homeschooled up until then. Eric and I easily became friends with her, and I hadn't seen either of them since the last day of school.

I pick up my phone and scroll through my messages, I ignore all of the ones from Mason; thinking about it, why had I even given him my number, his problem was between Peyton not me. And trying to hang out with me would _not _get into her good graces, Peyton knew I had a low tolerance for ass holes like Mason, as cute as they happened to be.

I scroll through my more recent messages and wince as I find twenty from my mom, i send her a smiley face hoping that she isn't pissed I ignored her for that long. I get a response seconds later.

_Took your time young lady, I've been trying to reach you to tell you I'll be getting home by tomorrow, _

I frown_, _

_2morrow? I'm still B.S. the Overland kids._

Her text reaches me a minute later,

_I have to go, meeting in five min. love you sweetie_

I sigh and place my phone down, I hear the sound of the front door opening but ignore it, instead I lean back against the wall waiting for the washing machine to finish its round.

I decide to make some nutella sandwiches for Aster and Tooth, as well as a strawberry smoothie. I'm just placing the bread slices on the bed when I hear a loud laugh, almost girlish come from upstairs deciding to ignore it I get up and take the smoothies and sandwiches apup to Tooth's room.

"You guys want sandwiches?" Both of them nod and I set the plates on the bedside table I lay down across the bed and watch as Flynn cuts Rapunzel's hair. I've always disliked this part of the movie, couldn't he have cut her hair slightly longer! I understand that he was on his death bed and everything but still!

I hear another loud laugh and decide that it's coming from Jacks room, he was probably watching TV real loud. I tune out the rest of the movie and when it's over I pop in Beauty and Beast. Head back to the laundry room and throw the clothes into the dryer. I look over at the tubs as I'm about to stuff the white clothing in, well shit I didn't get Jack's hamper. I groan and pull the white clothing out grabbing an empty tub I head upstairs. I walk to my own room first though, and change out of my clothing first I was pretty dirty from cleaning and I planned to sleep after throwing in Jacks clothing. Slipping on another white blouse and white shorts I leave my socks and white vans on. A yawn slips out as I eye the comfy looking bed, but I sigh instead and walk out to knock on Jack's door, I can hear the sound of the bed rustling and a light laugh, I knock again, louder.

the door suddenly opens reveling a hair tousled Jack, his shirt was creased and wrinkled and besides that he only wore his dark blue boxers. His lips were slightly swollen and his face was flushed. the light grin he had in his face fades when he sees me.

"What do you want Banks, " is voice is husky, and sounds annoyed and strained. I place on a scowl and lift up the laundry tub,

"Told you I was doing laundry today and you didn't give me your damn clothes."

"Get it later, I'm busy." I glare up at him,

"No, I need it right now. Whatever your 'busy' is it can damn wait," I'm surprised by the harsh tone in my voice, and apparently so is Jack,

"Whatever it's in the bathroom get it yourself." He turns to walk away and I see that on his bed is a tousled looking Jasmine Altemeyer. Like Jack her clothes are creased I can see a pink shirt lying on the floor and blush deeply as I walk in and into the bathroom.

"Told you I was busy!" I can hear the smirk in Jack's voice as I dump in his clothing, out of the corner of my eye I can see that he'a continuing whatever he left off at, he kisses along Jasmine's neck and collarbone his hands exploring _elsewhere. _Jasmine's own hands trail along his chest. I feel my throat tighten and my eyes burn, I feel sick too my stomach, as stand and pick up the laundry filled tub. I close the bathroom door, and I see Jack look up, _  
><em>

"You done? I have a couple dirty hoddies on the couch. Thanks!" He smirks as he continues his assault on Jasmine's neck, his eyes following me to the leather couch; had it been just this morning I had been in here laughing with him? I pick the dark blue hoodies up and dump them in tub crossing my arms I loo. Up at the ceiling I didn't want to see them anymore.

"Anything else?" I expect my voice to sound harsh and strong but instead its soft and low, and cracks slightly at the end, I clear my throat and Jack looks up once more, he seems surprised at my tone of voice

"Nope that's it," His voice is softer as well and I feel my eyes burn again, I turn quickly and head to the door, picking up the tub and closing the door behind me I run down to the laundry room and ket myself fall to the cold floor of the room. I couldn't get the image of him kissing _her _out of my head. My eyes sting but I don't let the tears fall, there is no way I'm crying over that pathetic bastard. but I'm lying to myself, because second later the tears come flowing slowly down my checks. My eyes sting from not crying in a while and I still feel sick too my stomach. My phone begins to ring; gosh damn perfect timing! I ignore it and wipe my tears off. The phone begins to ring again, not even bothering to check the caller ID, I pick up.

"Hello?" My voice cracks, and I push my hair back, get your shit together Willow!

"Um, Willow? It's me Jamie, whats wrong?" I let out a muffled gasp between my hand as a soft sob comes out of my mouth, taking a deep and shaky breath,

"Nothing."

"That doesn't sound like a 'nothing', it's alright you can tell me." I let out another soft sob as I listen to Jamie's soothing voice.

"Jack's a huge fucktard of a jerk, that's what's wrong." I hear Jamie's light laugh at the other end.

"I guess he can be, what he'd do to you? I could beat him up for you, though I'm guessing you'd rather do the honors?" I let out a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, you're damn right about that." I wipe years away and a soft breath escapes.

"You feeling better?" I can hear the concern in his voice, Jamie was so sweet how the hell could he be friends with an asshole like Jack?

"Yeah, but I still think Jacks a big jerk."

"What he'd do? You don't have to talk about it if you want, hey I was calling because Mom wants to take Aster, Tooth and Sophie to the movies is three all right?"

"yeah that would be great, I'll get them ready,"

"I could take you to the Sweet Factory and let you have a sugar high?" I laugh at his offer

"That sounds tempting, but I'll pass with the sugar high, Id rather not be sicker to my stomach. " Kay then I'll pick you up at three when mom comes and gets the kids. Hope you feel better, don't straggle Jack just yet though he still owes me ten bucks. " I laugh.

"I won't see you later Jamie,"

"Bye," I hang up and stay against the wall, but I get up and stuff Jacks clothing into the washer. I wipe my face again and head upstairs and into the bathroom where I rinse my face, with cold water. When I look up only my eyes give me away. I unbraid my bangs and brush them out letting them fall into my eyes, I walk into Tooth's room and announce the movie night with Sophie. I help them take baths and let them continue to watch their current movie. I take my own shower and change into a deep blue button up shirt, white skinny jeans and black flats. I braid my hair back into a regular French braid, my bangs teased back into wisps but still falling in my eyes. My regular blue eyeliner is replaced with a soft silver. it's still pretty early but I still have to stop by the store to pick up food for the rest of the week. I don't do purses but instead slip my iPhone into my pocket along with my credit card.

Im exiting my room when Jack's door opens, he steps out looking as tousled as before maybe even a bit more. I slip past him ignoring the pain my chest,

"Whoa, where are you going Willow? " I turn back and glare at him,

"Like you care," I cross my arms defensively.

"I do care, why wouldn't I? " I roll my eyes, "Jasmines waiting for you," he frowns and then smirks

"you're jealous, aren't you Banks? " I roll my eyes again, my anger rising.

"like I said before, get the fuck over yourself Frost, I don't give a crap what you do with your life. I just know one thing and that's that you better make sure Aster and Tooth don't see any of the shit you're doing with Jasmine." I turn to go down the stairs but then turn back.

"Oh, and don't play with girls hearts Jack, of this is just going to be some stupid one night stand between you and Jasmine make sure she agrees with it, because getting cut off by someone hurts. "

"Id say the same to You Banks, don't lead on a guy when you're just going to be angry about everything later. Guys have hearts too." I scoff,

"yeah they do all except you,"

"what are you trying to say? I'm not the one who—" I interrupt him.

"I don't want to argue, go back to Jasmine please."

"She just left a few minutes ago."

"Well then call up some other Cheer leader,"

"I'm not like that! The only reason I called up Jasmine was because I wanted, to make you jealous. I'm an idiot and a big asshole, but at least I admit what I feel like and that's that I–I don't have to explain myself to you, think what you want but I am nothing like that. You have no idea how I feel Willow, you're not even close; and you don't know how much that bothers me." the cold look in his eye as he watches me hurts, I want nothing more then to hug him or do something instead of standing defensively against the stair railing.

"Then tell me how you feel Jack, help me think the way you want me too. Or should I just keep going on with life knowing what a big asshole you really are." the sarcasm and venom in my voice surprises both of us, I've blown it again. I can see the anger in his cold and hard blue eyes. I watch as he sets his jaw, the corner of his lips twitching into a scowl.

"I'm not wasting my breath on you, no matter what I'll say you'll still think I'm a asshole."

"If you keep acting like one, of course I'll always think you're one. Actions speak louder than words, and right now you're using both to seem like a jerk." Jack strides up to me his limp almost non existent as I back away into the wall away from the stairs.

"You're mad at me, I can tell. But please just let me show you that I'm not a jerk. I'm more than the cocky jock you make me out to be." I scoff, looking up at his stony face, he was a foot away.

"Then do show, Sir Cockiness, show thee that thou' aren't a big asshole." My voice drips with sarcasm, as I glower up at him, his lips twitch into a smile and he turns his head away.

"God, Willow, you're making this hard for me. Stop with you're cuteness I'm trying to stay angry here."he leans his head back tugging at his hair,

"Well I have enough anger for the both of us," he whips his head back to face me, and smirks,

"Oh really?" He corners me a into the wall placing a hand on either side of my head, he leans in, close enough that when I breathe my chest brushes against his own, I try to duck under his arm but he leans even closer. I avoid his gaze and instead look at his chest, covered in gray shirt I stare at a stray thread.

Do not look up. Do not look up. Do not– oh what the hell,

I glance upward and find his blue eyes looking down at me, my glare returns and I cross my arms once more, brushing them against his chest as I do so. Glaring at him, I try to take deep breathe through my nose, but the smell of his cologne makes it hard. A little voice in my head tells me to lean into him and wrap my arms around his neck, and I do the reasonable thing. I tell that stupid little voice to shut the fuck up and go sort through some childhood memories.

"You still angry?" he licks his lips and my heart flutters my glare falters for a few seconds, and then returns.

"kay then, how about now?" He leans forward until his chest is pressed tightly against my own, I close my eyes, and feel my arms fall limply to my sides my fingertips pressing against the wall. I turn my head away and let out a shaky breath, there is no way I'm going to let him no how much this is affecting me.

"This is just making me angrier, you douche bag." my eyes flit up to his own and then flit away.

"I don't believe that,"

"Well then believe it, Frost!" I stand up on my tiptoes so that my eyes are almost eye level with his own, I'm close enough that I can feel his warm breath against my face. I avoid thinking that I would only have to lean in an inch or two before my lips met his. Instead I look into his eyes.

"Show me that you're not a jerk and let me get by," he chuckles and in the dim light of the hallway I think his checks are flushed. I know my own probably are.

"okay then," his eyelids close and he leans in, my head jerks to the side and his lips met up with my check. I turn my head as his eyelids open, he smiles his eyes looking softer but still slightly cold.

"You're never going to make this easy for me are you?" I shake my head and press my hands against his chest trying to shove him back. He doesn't budge despite the fact that he has a cast on.

"Can I get past? You shouldn't even be up, later you're going to be in pain, and you're not supposed to take pain meds anymore."

"aw you're worried about me,"

"I will knee you in the groin right now if you don't let me past, get your ass in your room right now." He sighs, and lifts one hand away, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear he lifts his arm completely I duck under. Straightening my blouse I walk past him and down the stairs, taking them two at a time I disappear into the laundry room and take the clothes out and into the dryer. I feel my iPhone buzz in my pocket, and check to see a text from Jamie,

_we're outside _

Sure enough it's ten to three, slipping my phone back in my pocket I close the dryer door and go upstairs. I help Tooth and Aster get their shoes on and tell them to go downstairs, I consider going to check Jack, but I've had enough of his bullshit for one day.

Joining Aster and Tooth in the living room, we head outside where Ms. Bennett's car waits, behind her is Jamie's light silver convertible the hood pulled back. I help Tooth and Sophie into the kid car seats and wave to Sophie. Closing the back door I walk over to Jamie's car, and slip into the passenger seat.

"Hey Willow,"

"hey Jamie, nice car you have here. "

"Thanks I just got it but you should see Jack's car if you'd like to really see a _nice _car." Jamie flips a small switch and the cover of the car unfolds and clicks into place.

"what type of car does, Jack have?" I click my seatbelt and Jamie pulls out of the driveway.

"A ford Mustang, cobalt blue, silver sports stripes. Leather seats, roomy interior. Damn, it's a really good looking car. It was present from his dad for winning the state hockey championship match." That does sound like a good looking car, I guess it must be in the garage due toJack injuring His leg.

"Where's his dad?" Jamie turns on the radio and an over played Justin Timberlake song comes on, he turns it down low so that it's pretty much background music.

"He's on a business trip, like usual. I think the last time Jack saw him was like five, six months ago? He's almost never home, Jack has a grudge against him because of it, so he always gets him expensive gifts to make up for it. but knowing Jack I know that only makes it worse. He wasn't even at the hockey match, Jack was pissed off for weeks the car actually made it worse." Poor Jack, I know what that feels like.

I find myself wishing I hadn't been so hard on him, then I shove the thought back.

"It's pretty rough, my parents split up when I was like five. I remember throwing this huge tantrum fit and they took me to disneyworld. Like that could make everything better, a year later my dad go remarried and now he has two twin boys. They're just a bit older than Sophie and Tooth. "

"Did you're mom ever get remarried?" I shake my head

"No, but she's been going out with her _boyfriend" _I shudder. "For three years now, she's also pretty good friends with my Dad's new wife too." Jamie notices my shudder at the word 'Boyfriend' and laughs.

"You don't like the guy?" I laugh, and tuck my bangs behind my ear.

"No, Peter's alright, a bit annoying but alright. I just find it strange that my mom has a boyfriend."

"and you don't?" Jamie interrupts and we both laugh.

"yeah, dating isn't really my thing. Guys find me obnoxious and they don't like the idea of a girl that can probably outrun them or something." Jamie snorts.

"That's stupid wouldn't they prefer a girl like that instead of a snobby cheerleader? And by the way the guys and I don't find you obnoxious, we like you the way you are. the very fact that you can probably beat us, actually makes us like you even more." the corners of his lips twitch."Especially Jack." My breath falters for a second, what Did he say about Jack? that he likes me. I shake my head; yeah right.

"Thanks," I feel my checks warm up and turn to look out the window as we almost reach downtown.

"No problem, and what do you mean Peter's annoying?" I grin as I turn back to face Jamie he has his eyes on the road but his body is slight angled my way.

"He doesn't like that fact that I'm athletic, he'd prefer me to join the Cheerleading squad or just focus on my grades. just like my step mom, they think I'm wasting my time on sports when I can be focusing on grades to get a full ride scholarship to a unversity from high grades."

"You can get a scholarship, for a sports team."

"you try telling them that, they're pretty oblivious about it." We're quiet for a while, the sound of the engine purring and the soft radio music the only noises.

"So, are you feeling better? You know about earlier." Jamie's voice is soft, he glances over at me, I have to take a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah, sorta, I'm still mad, but I'm not going to go all teary on you again. It was stupid to cry about it early."

Stupid and pathetic.

Weak and humiliating.

"What happened? I mean if it's alright for me to ask." I smile at he rushes out the last part.

"it's alright, but it's pretty embarrassing, I can't believe I let it bother me that much." Jamie nods and I feel the car stop. I look up and see that we're parked in the mall parking lot. Besides him mom's car. we get out of the car and I help get the kids out of the car.

"Were going to go see a movie, you kids can do whatever you want." Jamie and I agree with his mom and he kisses her check and ruffles Sophie's hair. We enter the mall and go separate ways, and the kids one way and Jamie and I another way.

"Where do you wanna go?" Jamie has his hands in the pockets of his jeans,the collar of his light brown shirt was turned upward, it kinda bothered me. I reach out and adjust it.

"Sorry," Jamie smiles

"nah, it's okay, I'm surprised mom didn't notice, so where too?" I look around and sigh.

"I don't know, you choose."

"well, I wanted to stop by Game-Stop if that's okay,"

"No, that's fine, let's go." we walk side by side as we head to the escalators, I step on first, and Jamie gets on he brushes past me and begins to walk up the already moving steps.

"What are you doing?" I begin to follow as we brush past other people.

"its too slow." I laugh and we finally reach the top, Jamie waits for me and heads over to the small video game store.

when we get there he begins to look through the games, I look around with him and chose out two for Dakota and Isaac; it take is around half an hour to finally decide on the games and pay for them.

"For you step brothers?"

"Yep, where to next?" A grin spreads across Jamie's face

"well… I wasn't kidding when I offered up a sugar high, and the Sweet Factory is around the corner." He raises his eyebrows and I grin around with him,

"Hmm, like I said before it's very tempting. I think I'm going to go along with this plan." Jamie jumps up slightly,

"Well then my taste buds are waiting, let's go."

Our trip to the small candy store proves to be very hard, we both fill our baggies and buy separate candy. When we exit we go to sit down at a bench, across from a small fountain where a group of middle school girls giggle and gossip. Their shirts and short shorts way to tight. I'm watching them giggle away at the group of older guys across the way, besides Hot Topic. They looked like college guys, with leather jackets and stubble on their faces. I get up to throw the empty candy bag away,

"Hey is it okay if I go down to Shoe Palace? I need to buy a new pair of converse and I might take a while buying them."Jamie asks me, when I head back.

"Sure how about we meet up here in a hour, I wanted to go check out some books."

"Yeah, I'll call you, don't get lost."

"I won't, but if you get lost, remember that the lost kid area is across from Hollister." Jamie laughs at my response.

"hey I should be telling that to you, I'm taller and older, and please don't feel offended on me asking, how's the weather down there." I laugh out loud and gently shove his shoulder.

"I'm like four inches shorter than you, and if you're older then remember that the elderly help service area is on the first floor. " we both laugh and Jamie pats my head.

"I'll remember that now all you have to do is remember your mom's name and your home phone okay?" He tries to keep his voice serious but his voice shakes with laughter towards the end.

"fine then, I'll see you in an hour." Jamie pats my head again grinning when I push his hand away, he turns and we part ways.

Barnes and Noble was downstairs so I might as well check out Hot Topic since it was pretty close, then I'd head over to the Sports Chalet to get some new running spandex shorts and sports bras.

When I walk past the middle school girls they begin to giggle. I take a closer look at them, their faces are coated in makeup, way too much blush and foundation. One of them points at me and whispers to her friend, I ignore them as I head Hot Topic, there was a sale on Doctor Who items. I remember when I watch the show with Jack and explained it all to him, and how he had said he wanted a bow tie. I push back my hair and walk into the store passing the group of college guys, I ignore there glances as well as I head to the back of the store, Fall out Boy's _My songs Know what you did in the dark _blares through the store speakers, I had recently grown pretty appreciative of their music. I look at a variety of shirts and grin when I find Harry Potter shirt, sadly they don't have one in my size. I move on to the necklaces and bracelets and chose out a couple of charms for my charm bracelet, which I didn't wear during the summer sine I swam most of the time and didn't want to get it wet.

I look at some of the Doctor Who items and then stroll over to the bow ties, I pick out a regular black one and a light blue one with lacy edges. Lastly I get a black Hoodie with the Imagine Dragons logo and name on it. Heading over to cash register I place my things down. A guy probably a year or two older than me with jet black hair that has the tips dyed in electric blue, and a lip piercing smiles, as he checks out the items.

"Anything else, darling. We also have a sale on earrings and piercings." He smiles, as he inclines his head toward the earring and piercing stand.

"No, thank you, that'll be all." The guy shrugs and gives me the final price, I swipe my credit card press my pin and tuck the silver credit card back into my pocket. He places the items in a bag and smiles as he hands them to me.

"thanks for shopping at Hot Topic come again darling." I smile back and head out, adjusting the plastic bag, the group of college boys has grown and they block the door exit, I murmur excuse me's as I slip in past the guys.

"Hey Willow is that you?" My head lifts at a familiar English accent, turning around Parker stands before me, his black hair is slicked in a messy style though I can tell he must have spent an hour styling it this way, unlike Jack he practically woke up with the whole messy hairstyle ready to go.

"Hey Parker." He's wearing dark jeans that cling to his leg in a nice…I guess I can say sexy way, his black muscle shirt and leather jacket add to the whole, college boy look.I stand getting slightly crowed by the other guys I'm uncomfortable, and the smell of various colognes some stronger than others is clouding my nose.

"Hey, guys! Move aside you're blocking the exit and almost squashing Willow here. Move your asses." His friends shove each other as they move their large group to the side.

"Better?" I look up and nod, "You here by yourself?" His accent is so, fitting. It doesn't sound ridiculous like my slight British accent.

"No, I came with a friend but we split up to met later." Parker nods his head,

"where are you going next?" I think about it decide I'll order my books online,

"well I was going to go to Barnes and Noble but I'll just order my books online. So I guess I'm going to Sports Chalet."

"I'll go with you,"

"You don't have to, you're with your friends, you should spend time with them. They could also leave without you."

"I'm depriving so they couldn't leave without me and I want to speak some time with you." I scoff,

"You, a college student wants to spend time with a high school senior. Yeah right." Rolling my eyes I start to walk away.

"Wait, is this because I kissed you, I'm sorry I shouldn't have. It was pretty uncalled for, but I want to make up for my behavior. I do want to spend time with you." The guys behind him catcall and shout, I turn my head to glare at them and most of them fall silent.

"See, if you can make these idiots shut up by just glaring at them you're more than just a high school senior." sighing I cross my arms.

"Whatever then." I turn and walk away, Parker catches up with me easily.

"you're mad about something, what's wrong?" I ignore his question, I feel sullen. But I don't blame Jack anymore, I blame myself.

Stupid idiotic me.

Stupid idiotic regret.

Stupid idiotic Jack. Messing with my head with those blue eyes and cute smirks.

I hear a familiar laugh an. Look up, Jasmine was sitting at a table in front of Starbucks with a bunch of other cheerleaders, I can see her and Jack on the bed again, I stop dead in my tracks and Parker bumps into me.

"What's wrong, Willow?" he tries to follow my line of view but I turn my head and advert my eyes so he can't find Jasmine.

"I–I I'm sorry, I'm being a jerk. It's not you it's something that happened earlier, and forget it." I throw my head back in frustration, Parker looks down at me with concern in his golden eyes. They're such a beautiful shade, and stand out against his dark clothing and pale skin. Like pools of honey, or liquid topaz, as I look at them longer they're suddenly cobalt blue, full of mischief and playfulness. My heart wrenches when I blink and the illusions is gone. Jack isn't here, it's Parker.

"Has anyone every told you, that your eyes are just the perfect shade of stormy gray? They look like the fog over the lake, during the winter." My checks heat up as I shake my head.

"well I'm both glad and disappointed at that." He smiles easily, and I smile along with him. He presses his palm into my check and I feel a sudden comfort with him, his thumb runs circles into my skin softly.

"We should get going to Sports Chalet." nodding at his words, I continue to stare up at him, he lets out a soft laugh and let's his hand fall, and wraps it around my wrist, gently sliding his hand down until they meet my fingers where they intertwine, my hand is much to small for his own, and feels strange as his own envelopes it. I feel like a child as we begin to walk, I find myself glancing back at Jasmine, and stiffen as I find her eyes on me. Our eyes meet, and she glances upward, at Parker I think before flitting back to me and then down at her phone.

I turn away and tug my hand away from Parker's, he's startled so I pretend to push my hair back with both hands and then take my iPhone out to check the time. I had twenty-five minutes before I had to met up with Jamie. When we enter the store I head over to the teens and woman's area where a variety of sports wear awaits. I choose out two pairs of black spandex shorts and green one just in case we have to wear school colors to meets. Besides me Parker is looking at a rack of variety sports Knee and elbow pads. I walk a bit ahead and look at the sports bra selection. I pick out my size, and try to find lightweight but padded ones. I didn't like wearing regular bras underneath, and preferred to get more padded and supportive ones. Unhooking black, white, and dark blue ones I head back to where Parker is trying not to look uncomfortable.

"you done?" his voice sounds strained.

"Yeah," he shoves his hands in his pockets and walk with me to the cash register. I pay and we're out of the store. He offers to stop by Starbucks to buy some coffee but I decline, Jasmine might still be there; instead we head over to the icee stand and I get a fruit punch slurpee while he gets a grape one. He pays despite my refusal, while we walk back to where I'm supposed to meet Jamie, I ask him about college. He tells me he'll be attending the local university to stay close to home, and his friends. He doesn't know what career he want to pursue yet but that he'll figure it out.

"Hey can I have your phone number? I'd like to meet up you sometime, maybe we can go running together." Im Surprised at his request

"Sure hand me your phone." He takes a black iPhone out of his pocket and hands it to on the contact adder. I enter my name and phone number, and hand it back, he nods at his phone and whispers a punch line from a cheesy movie. I laugh anyway and look up at him as I hear the sound of a camera going off,

"you did not just take a picture me," I try to glare at him but he holds his hands up and shakes his head trying to look innocent, I reach up to take his phone but he holds up in the air out of my reach.

"Sorry, Willow no can do." He's grinning as I reach up supporting my weight against his chest as I try and take the iPhone without jumping up.

"Parker Black! Give me that phone right now!" I stomp my door down on his shoe and he winces I reach up and grasp his phone. Yes! He chuckles as I reaches over my shoulder to grab it but I squirm out of the way,

"You're going to need my passcode." I stick my tongue out at him,

"Nope, don't care you're not getting it back. " he chuckles and lunges for it, I duck and he misses. Ha!

"Willow come on you're really going to leave me without a way to communicate?"

"Yes." I say it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, He lunges again and I duck but his arm wraps around my waist and using his other arm he plucks the phone out of my hand.

"I win!" I glare but it slowly turns to a smile.

"Whatever." he still hasn't unwrapped his arm from around my waist but I don't mind. The sweet and musky scent of his cologne isn't as nice and wonderful like Jack's but it's still a pleasant smell.

"you have longer arms and you're taller, talk about a disadvantage for me." He loosens his arm as he smiles.

"Yeah just like if we entered a beauty pageant right now everybody would be at a disadvantage by You." My checks heat up, and I slip out of his arm, brushing back my bangs.

"Thats not true. If it were a swimming or running match then you'd be correct but I'd lose in a beauty pageant." he opens his arm to say something but I spot Jamie walking up to Us.

"Hey Jamie!" He reaches us.

"Hey Willow,who's thi–Parker." Jamie's face turns strained with dislike, Parker's face does the same.

"Bennett." The two boys glare at each other, I step in between them.

"Whoa easy, what's wrong with you guys?" They continue to glare at each other.

"Nothing, I'll call you later Willow, I had a great time." Parker continues to glare at Jamie but reaches over and wraps an arm around my shoulders rubs my back and then heads back on the direction of where his friends are still hanging around. I turn my attention back to Jamie.

"What was that?" He ignores my question

"Why are you hanging out with him? he's not a good person." I groan

"Gosh you're just like Jack, he's a good person, he hasn't done anything bad."

"maybe not yet but he has before and he'll do it again," Jamie and I begin to walk back to where the AMC theatre is.

"What's that mean? What did he do before?" Jamie sighs,

"Jack and Parker have some bad history between them. Parker…you should ask Jack to tell you it's not my story to tell. But we don't want it to happen again, and I don't think Jack would want it involve you, believe it or not I know Jack cares about you Willow." I roll my eyes, this didn't make sense,

"He cares about me?" I scoff, "he has a very damn stupid way of showing it then." Jamie sighs.

"Trust me I've know Jack since we were in diapers. I can tell, "

"So I stay away from Parker and you're both happy?" Jamie nods,

"wanna just get home already, Mom says the movie isn't over until around five something and it's barley four thirty."

"okay then." we change direction and exit the mall into the parking lot. I slip into the passenger seat and the ride home is silent except for a few jokes against the music coming from the radio.

When Jamie pulls into the driveway I get my things and slip out.

"See you thanks, Jamie."

"later Willow." When he pulls out of the driveway I walk up the steps,and unlock the house, I head upstairs and set my things in my room, I try on the spandex shorts and sports bras and they fit—thank god—.changing back into regular shorts and a shirt I go downstairs and make a quick dinner of spaghetti, letting it cool I serve a plate and go back upstairs where I knock on Jack's door. I can hear the sound of a video game console,and then his lazy voice.

"want food?" I hold the plate up and he nods his head I walk over to his bedside table, and set it down then I take out his medicine and lay it out.

"you have fun?" His voice surprises me, it's full of venom and when I turn to look at him there's pain in both his eyes and voice, along with anger.

"What do you mean? Jack are you in pain? I told you, that you were abusing your leg to much." I sit down on the bed and place the back of my hand against his check and then his forehead it was hot!

"Jack you're burning up, eat your food so you can take the pills." I brush his hair back off his forehead where it's slightly damp from sweat.

"I'm alright, but you didn't answer my question. did you have fun with Parker?" my eyes open wide with surprise.

"how did you—"

"What are you doing Willow, you're going to get yourself hurt. Trust me he's not good for you." Neither are you Jack, and you've hurt me more.

"why do you care?" I mumble as I close my eyes.

"I just do," I stand,

"What happened between you and Parker? Jamie said you had bad history."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then, stay out of my business, if you won't talk why should I? And if it makes you feel any better or safer or what ever the crap you need. I'm not doing anything with Parker we're just friends." Jack sighs.

"I'm sorry," wait what! I expected him to yell to seem like a cocky idiot, but did he just say he ws sorry.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying not to act like a jerk. I really am."he turns his head away from me and my chest aches I sigh and sink into the bed, laying my head against his chest. I can feel his chin on the top of it, and his arms wrap around me, strong and secure. The rest of me is pressed against his side. I can feel and hear his heartbeat it's beating fast but not as fast as my own. My hand reaches up to slowly caress the side of his face, the other one pressed against his side. He let's his fingers trail up my arm and then down,

_this _is comfort.

This is safety.

what I felt earlier with Parker was nothing compared with this feeling, but these soft caresses and embrace was merely comfort and nothing else, that was the only thing i could ever have with Jack. He'd never like me in another way, it hurt to know that. I lift my head

" You should eat,or you'll be pain later. " Jack sighs and unwraps his arms from me.

"can you just stay for Awhile or is that to ouch to ask?"

"No I'll stay just let me go get a book to read, I'll be right back." He sits up and begins to eat while I stand and go get a book, I end up choosing Divergent. It was my favorite of the trilogy.

heading back to the room I seat down on the couch, and try not to remember the events of earlier in the day, but it's hard when you're in the same room with the same person. I an still see hI'm and Jasmine but I blink and he's on his bed eating spaghetti.

My iPhone vibrates, and I slide it open to find a text from Parker, I place the phone down,may be I should listen to Jack and Jamie. But I still want to now why. I look down at the text out of curiosity though;

_what are you doing?_

right now Parker, I'm ignoring you and trying to believe Jack, because if I had a chose I would pick Jack. Even when he's a cocky jerk, he still manages to make me lightheaded. I guess Jack was right, anyone can fall for him and his pretty blue eyes.

His head suddenly turns and his eyes meets mine, his lips twitch and he shakes his head his hair getting messier.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm horrible at this updating thing! I'm sorry, hope you enjoyed review, favorite follow, feel free to give me ideas! Thanks for all the lovely past reviews I think I might have a Jack POVchapter soon, and any ideas in a new character? I'd love to hear what you think!

PENGUIN OUT!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>I try to read Divergent, but I keep glancing at Jack; he fell asleep ten minutes ago. The light snores announcing him dead to the world. Every once in a while his body squrims, as it adjusts to the pain reduction and sedation of the morphine pills. I force my eyes close and throw my arm across my eyes blocking the flouresent bedroom light. A rather loud sigh emits from Jack's direction, turning my head. I watch as he rolls around the bed his arm hanging off the edge, one more roll and you're on the floor Jack. He scoots forward in his sleep and he falls off letting out a disgruntled moan of pain. I roll my eyes and continue to read my book. Jack let's out another moan of pain; I place Divergent down and turn to my side to see him laying on the floor tangked in the bedsheets. He lifts his head, pale blond hair sticking upward,<p>

"Why am I on the floor?" He tries to get up, but the morphine has made him clumsy, and he slips hitting the floor hard.

"Idiot," He continues to try and get up multiple times, falling and getting tangled up in the sheet even worse.

Should I help him?

Nah!

A smile threatens to erupt on my face as I continue to watch his pathetic attempts. I know I should probably help him but this is golden, maybe I should document this amazing moment? Hmm he'd probably kill me, if he found out…

If!

I pick up my iPhone ignoring the messages and begin to 'document' Jack on the floor. After a few more pathetic attempts, he simply rolls over on to his back and lays there groaning. The sound of the doorbell ringing, interrupts and I get to my feet leaving the door to Jack's room open as I head downstairs.

opening the door I find Ms. Bennett and the kids,

"Hey, wanna come in." I smile as I step aside Tooth and Aster rush in followed by Sophie. Ms. Bennett steps in, and I close the door. We sit down in the living room and watch the kids chase each other around.

"so how was the movie?" All three of them rush up to me and begin to explain their own versions of the movie. Shouting and laughinh with all three of them, I try to gather the information I need to know that they had watched. When I finally say the name of the movie they start to clap and cheer, Aster sequels loudly, Sophie and Tooth jump up. Ms. Bennett laughs along with the kids and gathers her things.

"Well Sophie and I have to go now, I'll see all of you later. If you need anything Willow just call, don't be shy. Nancy will be back in about four days, early Sunday at the latest."

"Of Course , thanks for taking the kids out, they had lots of fun. See you Sophie, say hi to Abby for me."

After Sophie and Ms. Bennett leave and their car Drives away I turn to Aster and Tooth.

"Well its getting pretty close to your bedtime, let's change into jammies and watch some cartoons?" Both of them nod their heads eagerly and rush up the stairs–well Tooth rushes up the stairs Aster climbs up them. I smile at his attempt and quickly pull the curtIns in the living room, lock the door and turn off the lights before going up the stairs to help Aster. He laughs when I pick him up and run up the stairs, throwing him over my Shoulder and securing him with my left arm I run into his room his laughter and yelps filling the room.

"Again!" I smile and catch my breath.

"Later, let's get you in your jammies and go see some cartoons." Aster nods eagerly and I change him into his batman pajamas. I comb his soft brown hair and watch as it curls up at the ends. Taking him to Tooth's room both of them end up choosing to watch Spongebob. It's a rather old episode, about the Krusty Krab's first pizza. I leave the room as Spongebob begins to sing his Krusty Krab's Pizza song.

Jack's room is still open, so I go to check up on him. He's still on the floor.

What an idiot, I walk over to him and kneel down reaching out to shake his shoulder.

"get the hell off the floor and into your damn bed." He shoves my hand away and groans

"Leave me, I like the floor." You're a fricken idiot Jack.

I get off the floor and sit down on his back, he instantly begins to squirm under me but I dig my heel into the small of his back.

"Get off me."

"Get off the damn floor"

"I can't of you're sitting on my back!" I grin and lift off my heel, he relaxes under me.

"Get off now," He tries to lift his head and turn to look at me, and then flips over. I slip off his back and land hard on the floor. My elbow scrapes the floor.

"Asshole." He grins as he leans a hand under his chin still laying on the damn floor!

"You were asking for it."

"And you're asking for me to suffocate you in your sleep."

"You wouldn't do that,"

"Don't fucking push me Frost!"

"Damn, someones pissed off. You swear like a sailor, Willow."

"get in your damn bed, and go to sleep. I'm _so_ tired of you Frost."

"Fine then, help me up." I get up and offer him a hand, help pull him up and then let go of his hand.

"Thanks, woah. Your eyes look intense when you're mad. All stormy and cold. Are my eyes like that?" Jack reaches out and cups my chin, I yank my head away.

"I'm not looking at your eyes, get in the bed." Jack shrugs and climbs into the bed,

"Tuck me in?" I let out a sigh and push my bangs back, calm down Willow. Take a Deep breath his moms coming home in four days she wouldn't be happy to find her oldest son dead now would she?

"You're pushing it Frost," but I lean down and pull the covers over his legs and torso. He smiles smugly and I meet his swift glance, bright blue eyes meet up with my own

"I thought you said you weren't going to look at my eyes?" his voice is soft and he smiles that special crooked small small that touched his eyes in such a way, that made me have to catch my breath. I like that smile it wasn't anything like his stupid smug and cocky ones, that make me want to strangle him. Nope, it got the opposite effect out of me, I could feel my myself leaning down and I stop myself a couple inches away from his face.

"I could gouge them out and then I would never have to look at them? Want to go there Frostbite?" I smile innocently down at him, My hair falls down and I have to push it back.

"Nah, I like my eyes. I like yours too, can I have them?"

"you're an idiot Jack."

"Can I be you're idiot?" I smile,

"You're everyone's idiot already."

"I know but I can be your idiot specifically"

"I don't need my very own idiot." Jack shrugs,

"Whatever you say, but you're still looking at my eyes."

"No I'm not," I straighten my back, sit down on the edge of the bed, and close my eyes, crossing my arms.

"you were, "

" I was not you need glasses, I was clearly looking somewhere else."

"Oh, really? What certain place were you looking at when you could have been looking at my eyes?" I can hear the grin in his voice but keep my eyes closed, I have a damn point to make.

"I was looking at your nose and wondering how hard I would need to punch it to break it so badly even a nose job couldnt get it to look humane." There's silence, and I'm tempted to open my eyes to see his reactions but I keep them shut. I feel the bed move under me.

"Do your every thoughts revolve around me?"

"Don't be a cocky jerkhole, my thoughts mostly revolve around fictional characters, food, and ways to secretly murder people. You just happen to fall into the third category."

"You sure you don't want to open your eyes? "

"No, I'm content the way I am." He chuckles

"whatever you say then. By the way what books do you prefer to read?"

"Dystopian, young adult, anything pretty much that has action. Why do you ask?"

"Any specific ones you've been wanting to read?"

"I haven't read the Kill Order yet, or The 5th Wave. Hmm and I've been wanting to read Eve, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, you left your book on the couch, Divergent? I think. It looked pretty intresting. so I just wanted to know what other books you wanted to read." I nod my head,

"So are you sure you don't want to open your eyes?" I shake my head.

"I'd rather not have to see your ugly face." Jack scoffs and I can imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Okay then," I felt the sudden pinch and pull of his fingers on my nose and snap my eyes open, my hand reaching out to smack his head. I rub my nose, and glare at Jack who rubs his head,

"you have a death wish from me, and I'm very close to granting it." my teeth are clenched tight as I speak, and the bloody idiot has the guts to grin. I get off the bed and pick my book and iPhone off the couch.

"I'm tired of your crap, I hope you stop breathing in your sleep." His loud laugh follows me out the room, nice to know you find my words funny you idiot.

* * *

><p>It's around one in the morning and I still haven't gone to sleep. I've been doing sit-ups and push ups for the last thirty minutes. My arms and legs beg me to stop, aching and burning. But I've always loved that burn and I continue in my manic pace, I switch to doing diamond push-ups and mange to do six before my arms give up on my weight and I fall to carpeted floor. My chin smacks against the floor causing me to bite the inside of my check, the metal and salty taste of blood filling my mouth.<p>

I glance at the clock and it's 1:34am My shirt is damp with sweat and my bangs arematted against my forehead. Damn, I feel so sticky and gross. I need a shower. Getting to my shaky legs I make it into the bathroom and strip off my damp clothing, I turn the water on and step in. I wash and rinse my hair, srub and rinse the sweat off my body, then turn the water off. Toweling off and detangling my hair, I somehow mange to slip into my undergarments, boxer shorts and a regular black shirt, before collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>I wake up curled in on my side, one arm under my head and the other draped over my curled up legs. I stretch out—Damn, ow! I'm very sore! Horribly sore.<p>

I mange to stretch out completely and stretch my sore arms and legs. My body feels really tired and my eyes struggle to stay open. I stumble into the bathroom and brush my teeth, and hair. My eyes land on my phone which I guess I left in here last night. I turn it on.

11:57

Oh crap!

I run out of the room, into the hallway and open up Tooth's room. She's not there I check Aster's room and he's missing too. Did they go downstairs?

I run down the stairs, and see the light in the kitchen on, I hesitantly walk away from the living room and then rush into the kitchen. I find Tooth in her pajamas first, Then I look up and Jack's by the stove Aster clings to his arm and back. He turns around, and smiles,

"Hey Willow," he turns back around, and I see him set something next to the stove.

"Jack step away from the stove, "

"What?" He turns his head.

"I said step away from the stove,"

"I'm not using it,"

"It's just a precaution." Jack steps away,

"How long have you been awake?" Jack smirks,

"I woke up around thirty minutes ago, the house was pretty silent so I checked up on Tooth and Aster and they were still asleep. So I got them up and brushed their teeth—well I brushed Aster's. Then I went into your from to see if you had gone running or something, but instead you were fast asleep. "

"Wait why didn't you wake me up then?"

"You looked tired and I just didn't want o wake you. That and you might sleep with a knife under your pillow or something and I value my handsome face. " A smile creeps onto my face.

"You could have shouted or something." Jack shrugs, I look around, brush past Jack and turn the stove on reaching up for a frypan I set on the now heating surface. I move to the fridge and get out the carton of eggs, cheddar cheese, spinach, and ham. spreading butter on the frypan surface, I lower the heat. I quickly begin to slice up ham and cheese. In another bowl I quickly beat the eggs and mix in the ham.

"Jack pass me another frypan." He hesitates and then hands one over, shaking his head a grin appearing on his face, I drop in a couple handfuls of spinach into the next frypan and add butter and salt. I start making the omelets and add the cheese and spinach before placing them on separate platters. I place the frypans and other dirty dishes in the sink, Jack is busy helping Aster decide which cereal he wants, and Tooth is putting things back in the fridge, I help her, and then pick up the omelets platters. I take them to the dinning room and set them on the table. Jack appears seconds later, Aster's head pecking behind his head, his toddler arms around Jack's neck.

"Hey Willow, as much as I've been enjoying the view you forgot to put on pants , I'm pretty sure you're not going to walk around the house all day in spandex shorts." I look down and sure enough the boxer shorts only reach mid thigh. My checks heat up, Jack is smiling, he sets Aster down in his chair. Before walking up to me, he leans down and whispers into my ear.

"Nice legs, Snowflake." My hand reaches up and I punch his shoulder.

"You have a death wish, don't make me grant it."

"I also have a love wish, it involves having you in my arms." I shove Jack away, and then head upstairs.

In my room I slip into regular shorts,I can't believe I actually went downstairs like that. Good thing I sleep with a bra on everynight, if not… I shudder at the thought and pull on socks and then my white vans.

When I return to the dinning room, only Tooth and Aster are at the table. I sit across from tooth and pour a glass of orange juice for myself. I take sip, Tooth has a small smile on her face, and Aster is giggling. I set my glass of juice down, some thing was going on.

"where did Jack go?" Tooth turns bright red, and then shrugs, stuffing a forkful of egg omelet in to her mouth.

Okay then. I take another sip of orange juice and suddenly feel something crawling up my legs, and a sudden loud 'Boo' I yelp and the glass of juice falls to the floor shattering, my feet kick out and I feel them connect with something as I push the chair back, falling off. I land on the floor. Jack comes crawling out from under the table, everything is silent as I try and steady my heartrate.

"Oh, god. Willow you okay, it was a joke. This wasn't supposed to happen I'm sorry." I stare unbelievingly at Jack. Then look down at my arms, I had landed on the puddle of broken glass and orange juice. Small cuts from the impact went along my forearms and the palms of my hands. I kid you not having cuts covered in orange juice hurts like a mother. I try and get up, on to shaking legs. Jack rushes to my aid, leaning a bit too heavily on his cast. He props me up and the movement aganist my arms hurts, I shove him,

"Get the heck away, I have planned your death so many times today, I'm this close to slitting your neck with a shard of 're so lucky that I happen to find you so damn hot, cause other wise you'd be dead!" My whisper is low enough that Tooth and Aster do not hear me. Jack smiles,

"You find me h—"

"Go find me the damn first aid kit!" Jack ruses out of the room to get the first aid kit.

"Are you okay Willow?" Tooth's voice is full of worry, I send her a small smile.

"I'm all right, I just like yelling at Jack."

I have to spend the next 15 minutes, moping up orange juice, and sweaping up glass shards. I vaccum the area twice as a precaution. I was the dishes afterward, and clear the table. I then head up to the bathroom where the first aid awaits me. I change into a new pair of shorts and shirt, I open the kit up and take out the antiseptic wipes, I open the small package and take the small wet wipe in my hand. Sitting down on the sink counter, I press it against my forearm and I wince.

"here let me help you," Jack's pale hand covers my own and slips the wipe from under my fingers. I didn't even hear the sound of the door opening, I watch his fingers as he gently wipes the small cuts along my arms, I have to bite my bottom lip to keep ,my winces from escaping. Every once and a while my hand jerks away, I have to concentrate on his movements, watching his hands move seems like the best way to go. He uses his left hand, more often than his right; though he seems to be comfortable with both he seems to favor and use his left more often.

"You're left handed." it comes out as a whisper and more like a question.

"huh? Oh, yeah. I'm left handed." He sends me a confused smile shaking his head. His hair falling slightly over his forehead. He finishes wiping my arms and then begins to rub some antiseptic stuff along my arms, it soothes the stinging skin. When he begins to wrap a bandage roll along my forearms I laugh.

"Jack they're small cuts I don't need to have my arms wrapped in bandages."

"You don't but it'll make you look so badass." He grins and tightens the straps in place.

"what the hell are you talking about? I always look badass."

"You looked pretty badass in the morning with those boxer shorts. That's my new favorite outfit of yours." I kick my feet out, sitting on the counter and him standing in front of me placed as at eye level. My feet hit his thighs and stomach.

"What was your favorite outfit before?" My hands rub the stiff yet soft bandages.

"What you were wearing yesterday, you look nice in skinny jeans. But those boxer shorts man, guys on the swim team most be really lucky." Jack's grinning and I kick out again.

"whatever you say Frost, now step aside I have things to do." in answer Jack steps closer and blocks any way off the counter.

"Nah, by the way don't you like being this way, you're finally my height."

"are you calling me short!" Jack grins,

"No,"

"I am not short! I'm 5 foot 10… and a half!" He chuckles.

"and a half?" I kick him again.

"I. Am. Not. Short." Jack rolls his eyes.

"Of course not, you're just vertically challenged." I reach out and grip the collar of his shirt in my fist leaning closer, I glare.

"I will not hesitate to make sure you don't have the possibility of having kids, just remember that." Jack grins wider and leans up his face, I lean away and let go of his shirt. i look down and out of the corner of his shirt I see that the skin along a part of his collar bone is slightly red. Is that what I think it is? out of instinct I reach over and tug his shirt down, yep, it is.

"God, get away from me you have a hickey." I shove him away, my checks heating up. I'm pretty sure Jasmine gave him that last night. I shudder and ignore the sinking feeling in my chest.

I look up at Jack, he's tugging his shirt up and his checks are slightly red, an almost sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, you didn't need to see that, Jasmine likes to bi—"

"I do not need nor want to know!" I jump down from the counter and begin to pack everything back into the kit. I walk out of the bathroom as fast I can afterwards.

"Willow, come on! Where are you going!"

"I am going to get myself some ice cream, now go away. You shouldn't be up, your leg is going to hurt like hell later. "

"Oh okay, I thought you were mad about about the hickey thing." I turn around and cross my arms.

"Why would I be mad, it's your life. Yeah I'm a bit uncomfortable about it but its your skin. "

"You're acting like you've never had a one or given one to someone." I scoff,

"Thats because I haven't,"

"What? I don't believe you. What about when you were with Matt? He's a pretty well you know one of _those_ guys."

"Well I'm not one of _those _girls, I never let him go far, like that. That's why he cheated, I wasn't giving him what he wanted." I shrug it off, but it still stings. No matter what I still have something for Matt. It's small but it's something. _  
><em>

"Oh, he's not like that any more, I'm friends with him, he comes overs sometimes. He might come later this week. Nick and a couple other guys are coming over to make sure that I haven't died of boredom. I don't want it to be awkward between you two. " Jack was friends with Matt? Makes some sense.

"whatever thanks for the heads up, I'm going to get some ice cream." I don't wait for answer but go downstairs where Aster and Tooth are playing. I scoop out ice cream for them and for myself. We all sit in the couch and eat it in silence. Both of their leg slated across my laps.

When Aster finishes, he gets up and begins to tug on my hair.

"Wee-low! Wee-low!" I turn my head at him.

"yes?" I stretch my voice out in a mimic of his own and he giggles,

"Wee-low!" He gives a harder tug on my hair, gets off the couch and runs to the side of the room.

"Wee-low!" He runs back to where Tooth and I are still sitting taps my leg and then runs away Again.

"Oh, you want to play tag?" He nods his head and laughs.

"okay then, Tooth, I'm giving you ten seconds to run."Tooth runs away and I count before taking off after them. it takes me awhile to catch Aster who chases after Tooth.

We play tag for twenty minutes before I fall down and Tooth and Aster climb ontop of me.

"Hey not fair, get off guys you guys are heavy." Both of them laugh and shout no, but after a few minutes slide off. I regain my breath and roll over on to my back, I was tired, but both Aster and Tooth seemed hours away from even showing signs of fatigue.

Ah, I need to sleep!

I need some Chinese take out too… I'll have to get some tomorrow. I feel my phone buzz but I ignore it. Keep on buzzing, I'm not looking. Wait what if it's mom!

ugh!

I pick up not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Well don't you sound so cheery," Jack's voice reaches my ears.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice,"

"I'm going to hang up." I slide end and let the phone fall on to my chest.

"Willow!" What the hell does this kid want, I get too my feet and take Aster and Tooth upstairs, They both end up playing footies in Tooth's room. Jack yells again, but I'm to tired to even complain. I open his door, and yawn.

"Do you need something?" I yawn again and have to reach up to rub my eyes.

"Yeah, whoa you look tired. You okay?" was I okay?

"Really Jack? I've had to to put up with you 24/7 for three weeks straight. I can't sleep at night and it's shucking hot! I am not freakin okay!" I sink to the floor, yep I need sleep. Once I start yelling I need sleep.

"I think you need to take a nap." I let out a groan and lift my head.

"No shit, Captain Obvious, ugh, I'm sorry Jack. Everything's catching up to me. I really need to sleep but ill wait till later."

"Or you can take a nap here."

"Huh?" i rub my eyes again,

"Come here, lay down and fall asleep I'll watch Aster and Tooth while you sleep." I get up and drag myself to the bed, I fall on top and curl up at the edge. Kicking my shoes off in the process.

"huh. I though you would argue or something. Turns out you do need to use the sleep." I stretch my legs out,

"Shut up Jack." I feel covers being pulled up on me I push them off till they only cover my legs.

"it's Hot!" I'm starting to sound like a little kid, loss of sleep does things to people. Jack's hand begins to rub my back.

"What the heck are you doing, I'm trying to sleep." My murmur sounds strange in my ears, Jack rubbing my back felt nice; it felt really nice, and soothing. But my brain was always looking for things to complain about.

"you're supposed to be watching tooth and Aster," I hear Jack laugh.

"And you're supposed to be sleeping, " I roll over so that I'm facing him,

"Don't contradict me." The smell of wintergreen and mint was really getting to me I felt so tired.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you dislike, Parker so much?" Jack sighs, I prop myself up on my elbow, and look at him.

"Its a long story,"

"I have time, tell me. You're always telling me that I should stay away from him, but you never told me why, besides the fact that he's a jerk. prove to me that he is come on, don't me shy." I sit up, and scoot up closer to him, I try to push away the drowsiness that threatens to drag me under.

"How about you go to sleep and when you wake up I'll tell you?" Jack smiles slightly, and I feel a sudden courage in myself. I scoot up closer and then lay my head against his chest and then wrap my arm around his own making sure that is tucked under my back. Jack laughs.

"what are you doing Willow?"

"sleeping now shut it,"

"since when do you want to cuddle with me?" I roll my eyes and yawn

"since you told me you'll tell me the complete story and I know you're going to escape somehow. This way I know you won't."

"I could just slip you off, and sneak off,"

"you could put you're not going to."

"You sound so sure of that,"

"I am now shush," my hand reaches up to cover his mouth, he pulls it off.

"Fine then I can only sneak away to check on Tooth and Aster,"

I nod my head, he says something else.

I think he said something about wanting a rock?

Why the hell would he want a rock?

_They could make good pets _

Th_e _annoying little voice in the back of my head whispers, oh shut up!

And then I'm lost to the world.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for being gone for about two weeks something or someone hacked my account, and every time I tried to log in it would kick me out. It's a really short chapter but a longer one will be up tomorrow sorry for the wait.

Review, leave opinions, ideas, what ever floats your boat.

I have also started a poll on my Account thingy check it out please. It involves whether or not Jack and Pitch(Parker) should have more competition or whether they should sort it out between them. ( who dates Willow? ) please let me know, on the poll or in a review.

The question is:

Another love interest? besides Jack And Parker? :

1.) Matt (Willow's first boyfriend)

2.) Jamie Bennett

3.) Eric (Willow's best friend?)* I'll be adding more about him along with Matt in next chapter.

4.) A new character? Your ideas or some other character I've introduced don't be shy! :)

leave me your opinions! :) Penguin out!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>My eyes snap open to a sudden yell, I'm up and alert in seconds. Looking around Jack's room I can't find the source of the sound. I slip off the covers and get off the bed, another yell reaches my ears. Ugh! I fall asleep and suddenly someone sounds like they're being murdered.<p>

I head downstairs, and find Jack, Tooth, and Aster sitting in a huddled circ— er triangle. It didn't look like they were being murdered,

"May I ask why someone sounds like they're being stabbed with a knife?" All three Overland Frost siblings raise their heads up a frightened look on each of their faces,

"What did you guys. No what did _you_ do Jack?"

"What? I-I didn't do anything, why are you blaming me!" I cross my arms,

" I didn't accuse you of anything Jack, but you did just gave yourself away. So, what did you do." All three siblings, turn to look at each other then back at me. Tooth nudges Jack with her hand,

"Go, tell her," I smile at her small whisper.

"What! No! I was kidding, I always joke around. That wasn't true." Jack and Tooth argue back and forth. And I have absolutly no idea what the heck was going on.

_you fall asleep for an hour and know look where you are _

I tell the little voice in my head to shut up.

"As much as I would love to listen to you guys argue about who knows what, I want to know what this icicle brain here did." Tooth nudges Jack again, who shakes his head.

"Fine, we— ow!" Tooth pinches Jack's cheeks

"Fine then! _I_ dropped your iPhone… and the screen cracked. " oh okay—wait what!

"What do you mean you dropped my iPhone, why the heck did you have it anyway!" I turn to Aster and Tooth.

"You guys go watch some tv, Jack and I are going to talk in the kitchen." both nod early and rush on to the couch. I turn the tv on grab the collar of Jack's shirt,

"let's go buddy."

"Hey Tooth, if I don't make it tell mom that Jamie gets to keep my car." I smile and pull Jack to his feet. Damn this guy is heavy, lay off the ice cream frostbite. I walk behind him as we head to the kitchen, I close the door behind us and watch Jack sit down. I lean against the table, across from him.

"So, what the hell happened exactly?" I drum my fingers against the table, looking expectantly at Jack.

"Did we really have to come here, you could have asked in the living room. "

"I brought you here because there are knives here. Now talk." He sighs,

"You left your phone in the living room and when I went downstairs to get Tooth her shoes. It was ringing, so I answered it and—"

"You answered my phone!" He holds his hands up in a type of surrender.

"Yeah, some Peter dude I think, he seemed pretty angry or something. Dunno what his problem was. He hung up after asking where you were."

On no! This is not good! No! Why the hell did it have to be my mom's boyfriend! Ugh!

I walk over to where Jack sits and pull out the next chair.

"What were your exact words when you answered the phone?" Take deep breaths. Jack's not _that_ stupid. It's alright.

"I-um–I picked up and said, hello? And then this guy answered and asked who I was. So I told him my name was Jack. He then asked where you were, and I answered that you were sleeping. He then asked why I had your phone and I told him that you were asleep and so I picked up for you. then he asked where I was, and I said upstairs at my house, and thinking back that was pretty stupid he doesn't know where I even live now does he."

Nope Jack, _is_ a big idiot.

"that was my mom's boyfriend you were talking to, practically my step-father! He will kill me, if he thinks I slept over at some guys house, why couldn't you have mentioned I was babysitting!" I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, thanks for answering, I'm pretty stupid." I push my bangs out of my face tucking them back behind my ear.

"okay then, well i pick up, he hangs up. And then I'm rushing up the stairs and I forgot I have a cast on and well, I slipped on the last step up and the phone fell down the downstairs. And well…I'm really sorry I can get you a new one. " He pulls the iPhone out of his pocket and passes it to me. Small crisscrossing cracks ran around the edge of the phone. Besides the cracks the phone was unharmed besides a few sratches and cracks along the back.

"Oh," I place the phone on the table, it was too hot for me to even act like I was mad, it was just a phone.

"aren't you mad?" I shake my head, get to my feet and ruffle Jack's hair with my hand.

"nope, it's just a phone, kiddo" Jack reaches up to flatten his hair and then frowns.

"kiddo? I'm older _and_ taller than you I should be calling you _kiddo. _" I cross my arms, and lean asainst the table.

"fine then…kiddo" Jack glares, but his lips twitch with amusement

"well if I'm kiddo then you're short fry." Wait what?! He just called me short, this _kiddo_ just called me short fry!

"Listen here…_kiddo, _I am not short, I'm—"

"vertically challenged?" Oh this jerk-hole was asking for it

"say that again." I grit my teeth, Jack looks uptrying to keep an 'innocent' face.

"Say what again? That you're short? Vertically challenged? A short fry?"

"You're pushing it, Frostbite. _Way_ over the limit. Watch it."

"Kay then, short fry"

argh!

"Jack, I'm starting to think that you personally just enjoy pushing my buttons."

"I'd personally love to, push your _buttons_ you offering?" I laugh and kick Jack's knee.

"arent you funny." He shrugs grinning,

"I'm still getting you a new phone." Huh, oh yeah,

"you don't have to do that, it was an accident." Jack stands,and ruffles my own hair, I smack his hand away.

"Don't," Jack rolls his eyes.

"I'm still buying you a new phone."

"What you need to buy is a new brain." I pat my hair down,

"that too." A small snort of laughter comes from me as I watch him a lazy grin on his face,

"You do that then, I have to go make lunch—er dinner or whatever the next meal is called. "

I walk away into the kitchen and looked inside the freezer, there was a large bag of barbecue and buffalo wings. I take it out and begin to place them on a oven dish spacing them out. Preheating the oven, I return to the living room. Tooth and Aster play footies on the floor the tv on.

"Hey Tooth how about you choose out a movie for us to watch?" Tooth lifts her head her violet shaded eyes instantly sparking up with excitement, pulling Aster to his feet I watch the two head up the stairs. Tooth helping Aster the whole way up. when they disappear from sight I turn back to the living room and begin to clean up; picking stray toys up and placing them into a small yellow toy basket. Straightening the cushions and wiping a cloth over the glass coffee tables' surface.

"Don't you get tired of cleaning?" I'm slightly startled by Jack's sudden appearance, shaking my head, I ignore him and continue to clean around the living room.

He remains silent, and when I glance over at him, he's deep in thought. His nose scrunched up and his arms crossed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the fire alarm went off, By the looks of it I think smoke might start radiating off of you soon. You're thinking so hard." I smile the joking tone in my voice clear, Jack just looks up and shakes his head his hands reaching up to shove his hair back.

Okay then…

Giving Jack a confused look I retire to the kitchen and slip the oven dish with chicken wings into the oven. On instinct I reach into my pocket, for my phone to set a timer, but it's still on the table, in the dinning room. I let out a sigh and decide to just wing it, no pun intended.

"Hey Jack! Did you take your meds?" I receive no answer,

"Jack! Did you take your meds?" I walk to the living room but he isn't there. Heading up the stairs I check Tooth's room.

"Picked out a movie yet?" I seriously doubt they have, both of them are surrounded by dozens of DVD's.

"Nope not yet," Tooth sends me a smile and Aster let Out a grumble as a Stack of DVDS topple over.

"Keep searching, by the way where's Jack?" Tooth shrugs and then , stops another stack from falling over.

"Well I'll go look for him." Leaving the door open I go over to Jack's door and knock.

no answer and I'm not going in there.

ugh, whatever let him drown in pain later I have other things to do.

I return down the stairs and into the kitchen, there was still at least ten minutes for the chicken wings to be ready. I might as well chop some carrots and celery sticks. I get the chopping board out and begin to cut the veggies—fruit, ugh whatever damn category they land in. Maybe their like tomatoes not exactly either? Theres a sudden crash and my hand slips on the knife, I feel a slight sting against my left hand as my head snaps up. Another crash—well more like a bang—though softer than the last— follows.

"What the hell?" I look down at my palm and find a small cut, I sigh and throw away the celery stalk I had been cutting, and place the knife in the sink washing the chopping board I leave the cut carrot and celery sticks in a bowl. What was that crash?

Wiping my hand I head to the door that heads into the garage, the lights on as I close the door behind me, I hear the sound of what I can distinctly tell is glass shattering. I tense up, my hands searching for a weapon instantly. I find a lacrosse stick and pick it up as some more glass shatters. Walking forward I pass a metal drawer thing, I can see the hood of a blue mustang with silver sports stripes. Damn _that's_ Jack's car, Jamie wasn't exaggerating that's a _really_ nice car. There's another shatter of glass and I then I hear Jack's distinctive voice muttering 'crap'.

"Jack?" I walk around the blue mustang and find him bent over a container full of glass bottles. I guess that solves the glass noise .

"what are you doing?" He looks up,

"I was moving this but it fell and so did some of the bottles. And may I ask what you're doing with my Lacrosse stick?" I look at my hands and find that I'm still holding the it, i lean it against the car.

"Ah, sorry heard a crash, it's the garage. I um needed weapon just in case, " Jack laughs.

"Oh, yeah a Lacrosse stick is the _perfect_ weapon." I pick the stick up and smack him with the side he winces,

"Don't get all sarcastic with me" he holds his hands up in surrender

"you're always sarcastic with me,

"That's because being sarcastic is a personal skill and craft I have mastered, end of discussion." I look down at the mess of glass shards.

"you better clean this up. I'm gonna go check on the wings,"

"Wait, Willow. You told me before you went to sleep that you wanted to hear the story."

"Can you tell me later? I have to go check on the food and make sure Tooth and Aster haven't drowned in DVD's. "

"Sure, oh and by the way. You might want to call back that Peter dude, he seemed pretty upset," I nod, I was _so_ not looking forward for _that_ call.

I go back to the kitchen and using an oven mitt take the chicken wing tray out. I'm placing the tray on the counter when Tooth and Aster rush in startling me.

"We found the movie! We found the movie!" I clutch onto the counter and smile at them, bending down to pick Aster up, Tooth hands me, the DVD, it's Frozen;

"Can we watch it?" Tooth looks up at me as I hand back the DVD,

"Of course, after we finish eating I'll make some popcorn and we can watch it in the living room. Go wash your hands okay?"

"Okay." I shake my head and smile, major TFOIS moment. I look down at the chicken wings, Aster still at my hip.

"Well this isn't Oranjees but it'll do." Aster smiles and begins to tug on my hair.

"ouch, you get stronger everyday Aster, " I rub the side of my scalp and Aster's tugs become softer. I walk over to the sink and wash Aster's hands, before I can hand him a hand towel he drys his hands my shirt patting. I have to laugh at this as I place him down,

"I guess I can say you're going green aren't you Aster?" He grins, and nods. his green eyes shimmering, he turns and runs away his brown hair bouncing with every step.

Picking up the tray I take it the dinning room and thengi back and fourth setting the table with plates and glasses of lemonade.

Aster and Tooth return and I let pick out the wings and carrot sticks they want. I ruffle their hair as I pass them heading to the garage.

"Hey Jack, foods ready!" I walk in the door closing behind, he's sitting inside his car. His earbuds in, eyes closed with the seat laid down half way. I knock on the window, he doesn't seem to hear, I open the passenger side and I can clearly hear the music blaring on through the earbuds, how the hell was he _not_ deaf? I reach over and notice how steady his chest rises and falls; he's asleep.

A small smile creeps onto his face,I also notice his checks were tinted pink due to the heat of the car, and the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. The car also had that plesent smell that always surrounded him. All sorts of mints and wintergreen, I reach over again and shake his shoulder.

"Frostbite wake up," he mumbles under his breath

"I'm sorry I don't speak gibberish, get up, foods ready."

I reach over and pick up his iPhone from off his lap, and turn down the music. Placing it back down, I shake him again.

"Jack, lets go. Jack. God you're harder to wake up then Dakota." I smile at the thought of my little step-brother. As I sit down into the leather seat.

"Jack? Don't you want to eat?" I begin to poke his face with my index finger, his nose scrunched up, and then his hand reaches up to stop me,

"Trying to sleep here." he mumbles not letting go of my wrist.

"Trying to wake you here, and anyway don't you want food?"

"Yes."

"then get up," he smiles again,

"I don't want to get up, I like the inside of my car it's comfy." he snuggles into the seat like a child would into a teddy or a favorite blanket.

"Yeah it's comfy but it's hot in here, you're even sweating," he sighs and gets up turning the key to start the engine he turns a dial and cold air begins to filter through the air in the car. Jack lays back down a his smug smirk plastered onto his face,

"Don't give me that smug look, you still don't have food." He sends me a 'is-that-so-face' and reaches over me to the glove compartment where he takes out a bag of gummy worms. opening the bag he takes out a worm and let's it fall into his mouth, that smug and cocky smirk on his face,

"you were saying," he lays back, an arm under his head.

"I'm _so_ done here." Getting up, I open the passenger door, and ignore Jack' laughter.

Walking back to dinning room I find Aster and Tooth eating, I place a couple wings onto my plate and begin to eat, Jack walks in awhile later. sitting down in the chair next to Tooth he begins to eat well, Tooth tells him how, we were going to watch Frozen afterwards.

When I finish I pick up Tooth's and Aster's plates as well and place all of them into the dishwasher, the dishes from last night were still there, closing the door and starting it I place the leftover wings onto a plate and cover them with plastic wrap. Jack walks in and take the dishes from his hands and place them in the sink.

"Could you put some popcorn in the microwave?" he shrugs and goes to the pantry

as I begin to wash the dishes in the sink, I can hear him, opening the plastic wrapping and placing the paper popcorn bag Into the microwave. I dry the dishes quickly and then begin to put them away. I stand on my tiptoes as I reach up to place the plates onto the shelfs.

"here let me help you," Jack takes the plates from my hands and easily places them back.

"I can do it myself," I tug at the edge of my shirt.

"Yeah, you could, but I'd prefer not to see you suffering from you're vertically challenged condition."

"For the last freaking time I'm not short. I'm like 5 inches shorter than you."

"Until you can easily look into my eyes, at eye level you're short, sorry babe that's just how it is." I walk up to him and kick out at his non injured shin, he leans down in pain and rubs the tender spot, his eyes are at level with my own. I smile as I pat his check.

"I'm not short, and don't call me 'babe' again, cause I'm not your 'babe'"

"ow! I'm seriously gonna be bruised for life, from everyone of your affection signs." rolling my eyes, take out a big bowl and wait for the popcorn to be done.

"So, after the movie you want to tell me the story?" Jack tenses up for a few seconds.

"I guess." The microwave beeps, and I take the popcorn bag out, opening it and dumping the popcorn into the bowl I leave the kitchen and head to the living room where Tooth and Aster wait. I set the popcorn bowl on the glass coffee table and set up the DVD player, insert the disc I wait for it to load, when the preview begin I run upstairs and into my room to change, into some basketball shorts. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I grab a couple blankets and head back downstairs.

Placing the blanket on the floor, I watch as Aster and Tooth lay on oppisite sides of the couch Aster's feet on Tooth's lap. it was an adorable sight as draped a thin blanket over their laps and legs. I quickly go to the kitchen and return with two plastic bowls, purring some popcorn into each of them, I hand one to each of them. The last thing I do before I sit down is close the ceiling curtains to darken the room from all the light streaming through the glass walls.

Sitting down on the floor my back against the couch, I drape a blanket over my legs and place the popcorn bowl besides me, as I press Play, and the movie starts. I had already seen Frozen a couple times, but it was easily one of my more recent disney favorites.

Jack shows up, just as a young Anna is knocking on Elsa's door to build a snowman.

"Hey look I'm here for my favorite part," he sits down next to me and the. I turn my attention to the tv screen.

and then he starts singing along with Anna and Tooth joins him I can't help but smile as I watch this seventeen year old boy; singing with his little sister along to a Disney princess movie.

"Just watching the hours tick by!" I stifle the sudden urge to laugh, and begin to eat popcorn, it turns out Jack and Tooth sing out every song because when Anna and Elsa begin to sing For the First Time in Forever, the two are singing once more, making the movie seem even better.

I can't help but roll my eyes when Anna meets Hans, fucking douche.

when Love is an Open Door begins and Jack starts singing along, I choke on the popcorn as I watch him throwing his head back, to hit the high notes. He had a pretty good voice, an alto type of voice able to go both low and high. He grins at me as he takes a break from singing, but when he begins again he turns so he's facing me, using his hands to make wild gestures I start laughing; hard. I have to turn away and stare intently at the tv but I can still see him out of the corner of my eye.

The same thing happens when Elsa begins to sing, Let it Go, I cover my mouth to hide my smile, Jack leans toward me,

"Come on Willow sing along, you had choir as an elective I know you can sing." I push him away, shaking my head.

"I _can_ sing _but_ I choose not to"

"You're a kill joy" he continues his singing;

Thats how the rest of the movie goes, Jack and Tooth sing, except for when, Elsa and Anna do their duet. I hold back my string of curses when the plot twist accrues but I can hear Jack mutter under his breath.

"What a douche" I reach over and squeeze his hand. Mouthing 'totally' at him when he turns to me.

When the movie finishes, I stand, it was nine and Aster was already asleep as was Tooth, I pick up Tooth and carry her upstairs, as I enter her room I watch Jack carrying Aster pass by.

Walking over to her bed I try to lay her down but her arms are clenched tight around my neck, I struggle to slip her off, without waking her. I jump slightly when I feel a pair of cold hands on the back off my neck, slipping Tooth off my body, I watch Jack lay her down on the bed only struggling slightly,she almost falls onto the floor but I mange to catch her torso. Jack chuckles, as he lays her back down. She hadn't stirred once during this, I tuck her in and turn on her nightlight. We walk out of the room, and he follows me downstairs where he helps me clean up.

I'm folding the blankets when he walks up to me, handing me another blanket.

"Thanks."

When we finish, we go back upstairs, he stops outside his door and I brush past him to get to my own. His cold hand wrapping around my wrist stops me, I turn back to him as he opens the door and walks in pulling me in as well. He closes the door and we stand, there. I look pointedly down at my wrist and he gets the point, letting go. I walk past him and sit down on the edge of his couch, Jack sits down on his bed facing me, I wait for him to start,

"I was thinking…I–I'm not going to tell you the story. I–I can't as stupid as it sounds I'd rather not have to talk about it and–a–ugh I…" he shakes his head lays down against the bed, his legs hanging off.

"Okay then." he sits up slowly,

"Wait what?"

"I said it's okay, if you don't want to tell me then, okay, I can't even talk to Parker either it doesn't even matter, that and he's going to college in s couple weeks, he has no reason to be hanging out with a senior." I stand and stretch,

"if that's all then, Good night Jack."

"Wait, just stay, it's only nine stay a while." I look at him and smile but then I see Jasmine on the bed again and I have to Shake my head.

"I'd rather not, I'm pretty tired. See you Jack." My voice is quiet and more like a whisper.

"Wait are you mad at me? Willow?"

"Why would I be mad, I'm just tired, and want some sleep."

"oh, it's just that you were smiling and then you suddenly frowned. But then again you do look sorta of tired and your eyes always make you look like you're pissed off at me, so I just assumed… "

I scoff as I walk forward, to him.

"This. Is. My. Face."

"okay now you're mad, pissed off more likely. " he meets my glare; but he doesn't turn away, which was weird. People _always_ turned away when I glared at them my stormy gray eyes made sure of that. But instead he stared back, his blue eyes twinkling, bright and as intense as my own gray ones. I finally have to turn away when I feel my checks heating up, I can hear him cheer.

"I win,"

"Whatever," I turn around, and he's laying back again. I sit down at the edge of the bed.

"Willow, I have a question." Jack turns his head to me, smiling.

"Go ahead but if you ask me whether I know the muffin man or if I want to build a snowman I will personally choke you here and now.

"I won't ask that, promise"

"better not, so what's your question." He turns his head away, and chuckles.

"You're still mad,"

"if you don't ask that freaking question you bet as hell I will, since you're wasting my time."

"Fine then, I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you happen to…how can I say this without sounding too cocky?"

"Trust me Jack, everything you say sounds cocky." He chuckles again,

"True, well then I'll be straightforward, do you find me attractive?" I almost fall off the bed,

"Do I find you what?"

"I said do you—"

"I know what you said I was being rhetorical, why do you ask?"

"I'm curious, I can't help but wonder and I've also just taken my meds so I'm probably not right in the head right now."

"You're never right in the head Jack."

"thats true, but you didn't answer my question." I sigh, and lay down, throwing an arm over my face,

"I guess,"

"that's not a direct answer,"

"Damn you, sure whatever, I find you attractive." I feel the bed move.

"That's not to direct either, but okay. It's nice to know." I lift my arm and find Jack a foot away smiling,

"aw, your checks are red." I sit up,

"they are not, you need glasses."

"well if they weren't before they are now." And he's right my checks feel hot. He continues to smile.

"don't worry, it's a nice shade on you, brings out your eyes."

"Shut up."

"it's true though, makes you look adorable too. "

"You're pushing it,"

"what? Let me get this straight, you get mad when I make fun of you _and_ when I give you compliments?"

"That about sums it up," I smile, before tucking back my bangs.

"Well, I guess you'll have to stay mad just a bit longer because I find you absolutely breathtaking with your checks red and your gray pissed off eyes." he sits up and scoots over to the edge until his knees and legs hang off the bed.

"your checks are getting redder," I reach back and pull out my ponytail letting my hair fall down my shoulders, I then shoot the hair tie at Jack, it hits his chest and he winces.

"You're a violent little girl aren't you?"

"And you're an annoying little boy." Jack chuckles.

"Oh, I'm not little, Willow." I wouldn't have understood the reference, if it weren't for the suggestive tone his voice had.

"What did i say about not wanting to know about those sort of things." He shrugs.

"I'm just defending myself."

"Defend yourself when I'm not around. "

He remains silent for awhile and I welcome it, taking deep breaths I try to calm down my fast beating heart. Knowing that he was feet away from me didn't help.

"Are you going to join track and swim again this year?"

"of course, why wouldn't I?"

"you're a straight A student and this is senior year won't it be hard being Captain of a Sports team as well as keep your 4.0 GPA? That and your social life."

"Jack I've been babysitting for three weeks, it obvious I have no social life."

"True but, won't it be hard?"

"I guess, but I'm not giving up either, well except for maybe a social life but you can have plenty of that with sports, what about you?"

" I had 3.2 GPA, was captain of Hockey and Lacrosse and my social life is pretty good. I think I'll be able to mange this year too."

"That's nice," I twirl a lock of hair in between my fingers,

The silence returns, but this time it's uncomfortable and awkward, my face begins to heat up for no reason, I force my eyes close and take a deep breath. I turn my head and jump back when I find Jack's there, gosh, everything is startling me today.

"You're red again," he smiles, my heart skips a beat,

"Don't you get tired of pointing that out?" He shakes his head, and I watch as he bites his lips, his own checks tinting pink slightly. I have to turn away and I swear I hear him sigh.

"A couple guys from school are coming over tomorrow, just to let you know." I nod and push my bangs back again. I seriously have to get rid of that habit.

"Anybody I might know?"

"Sandy, North, you might know John and Cam…Matt. I stiffen at the sound of his name. Jack notices because he reaches out place a hand on my shoulder.

"its not going to be awkward right?"

"Nah, that was about two years ago I'm over it, "

"Is he?" I can't help but scoff

"he seemed to be enjoying himself when I walked in, I'm pretty sure he was over _it_ way before I strolled in"

"well then he's an idiot, he had you and then cheated on you, a really stupid choice." I smile at this,

"Isn't he your friend?" He thinks about this for a second

"a stupid friend." I laugh again, turing so that I lay on my back, my feet still flat in the floor. jack turns to but he props himself up on his elbow and arm. He's got that lazy smile on his face, and I find myself looking at his lips. I sit up, and wrap my arms around my knees, and push my bangs back again,

"why do that all the time?" His voice is soft.

"do what?"

"Push your bangs back all the time."

"oh, it's a bad habit I do when I'm nervous or scared." The words escape my lips, and blush red with embarrassment.

"You're nervous right now?" he bites his lip, and I fight the urge to reach up to my bangs.

"No! It's just a bad habit, why would I be nervous right now."

"Good, I don't want you to be nervous about me." Well god dammit Jack you just made me freaking nervous even more now!

"I'm not nervous about you," I clench my hands.

"Sure you aren't," he leans in, still biting his lip,

"I bet you aren't the least bit nervous right now." He's whispering and he's close enough that I can smell his sweet breath, and wintergreen cologne. I shake my head, i want to turn away or lean back, but I know that doing so well let him win.

"N–no Im not nervous." I lift up my chin and look directly into his blue eyes,

"you're always so defiant Willow…I like it."

"And you're always cocky, and annoying." my hands are starting to shake, my gaze falters for a second

"Ha I win, you are nervous."

"I am not," he grins

"prove it, if you're not nervous then kiss me," I tense up my yes dart to his lips and then back to his eyes.

"that doesn't prove anything." he raise his eyes brows

"I'm not kissing you." Jack chuckles

"well I am."

He leans forward and his lips brush up against my own, his hand cupping my face gently. and then he pulls away, I'm speechless and my mouth gapes open slightly I can still feel his warm lips on my own despite it having been only a soft kiss like the feeling of a butterfly brushing up against your skin.

"You still nervous?" I find myself shaking my head

"good," he leans in again and my eyes close as he gently kisses me, my hand reaches up to clutch his shoulder, his phone decides to ring just then and he sighs against my lips. Turning his head he reaches into his pocket to answer.

"Hello?"

I let my hand fall away,

"did you have to call just now?" Jack, shakes his head, an annoyed look on his face,

"sure, yeah, totally. I'll see you tomorrow. Later Cam." He drops his phone,

"Sorry about that," I smile,

"It's oKay, I should go get some sleep. It getting late, night Jack." I stand from the bed and walk to the door, smiling one more time I close the door.

I walk into my room and close the door behind me, I lay down on my bed and my hand reaches up touch my lips. I have to smile, like a pathetic fool and bite my own lip. Shaking my head I get up and brush my teeth, and do twenty push ups before crawling into my bed, smiling the whole time.

I turn the nightstand light off and lay in the darkness waking for sleep to reach me, and when it finally does I can't help but think;

_You sure took your damn sweet time_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **IM SORRY I REALLY REALLY SUCK AT THIS WHOLE UPDATING THING, BUT THANKFULLY IM ON Spring Break so I'll have extra time to write and update._

_So, Jack & Willow kissed… what's your opinion on that? _

_Remember the poll is still up, so check it out or leave your opinion on a review, again the questions is:_

_New love interest for Willow?_

_• Matt ( willows ex boyfriend) _

_• Eric ( her best friend )_

_• Jamie _

_• no new love interest,_

_I'm always open to opinions I'm already using a few for later on, so feel free to say,_

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews, oh and Happy Birthday to: **crazykidz194 hope you had a great one :) **_

_**-CuddlyPenguin ( Abby ) **_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

* * *

><p>I wake up with sore arms, and thighs. My morning stretches only makes it worse; in the end I take an icy cold shower to loosen my stiff joints and muscles. When I step out afterwards, I'm shivering like a Chihuahua and have to stay wrapped up in the towel for awhile before heat enters my body once more. I wrap a towel around my body and then use another one to dry my hair. When enough heat has returned to me I change into a black tanktop and white shorts. I brush my teeth, and then comb out the small tangles in my hair, the silver streaks were still bright, leaving my hair down to air dry I sit down on the counter and dump the bandages that Jack had wrapped around my arms yesterday into the trash. The cuts were still there but were fading and small, more like small scrapes than anything. Either way I slip on light blue plaid button up shirt, not bothering to button up the row of buttons.<p>

I make the bed and leave the room, heading downstairs to make breakfast before waking Tooth and Aster. I make cereal for Aster as usual and fry up breakfast sassuges for Tooth.

As I set the table, I find my iPhone still there, I pick it up, and turn it on. I might as well call Peter, I can't help but cringe, hopefully he was in a good mood.

I take a deep breath, and dial his number, being careful not slide my fingertips too much on the cracked screen. Sliding the green call slider, I wait for Peter to pick up, and he picks up on the fourth ring.

"Willow?" thank god, he doesn't sound angry,

"Hey, Peter…you called yesterday right?"

"yes, I did and a boy answered sayong that you were—"

"Peter, I was asleep. I left my phone downstairs. Was tired from looking after a two year old boy and a six year old girl and I fell asleep. Didn't mom tell you I was babysitting?" I've argued enough with Peter, too the point that I know I have to explain my view of the story before he finishes his.

"No, she didn't, but you know you should have your phone on you at all times, just in case of an emergency." I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Was there an emergency last night?"

"Willow, you know I dont like you getting all sarcastic with me."

"don't you all."

"Willow," shit! I said that out loud! Crap,

"sorry, sorry. I'll behave." i can hear his sigh.

"We'll talk later Willow, I have to go."

"So looking forward to that conversation"

"Willow,"

"oops! Sorry Peter! See you!" I hang up, I am _so not_ looking forward to that conversation now.I tuck my bangs back and get up, sliding the phone into my pocket.

I wake Tooth and Aster, brush Aster's teeth and change his clothes and diaper. I know that he's already potty trained put Nancy had thought that diapers would be easier on me, and thank god for that.

We head downstairs together and go to the dinning room, I sit besides Aster and drink a cup of orange juice as both of them eat. I can clearly see that Aster's still not fully awake because he lets out small sleepy yawns and pouts As he eats his Fruit Loops.

I hear the sound of a cup being set down on the table and find Jack sitting down next to Tooth, a bowl of ice cream in front of him.

"Ice cream isn't an exact breakfast choice Jack," he takes another spoonful of ice cream.

"Neither is a glass of orange juice." I roll my eyes.

"I eat later."

"And I eat ice cream now," I smile at that.

"whatever Jack." But to prove a point I pick up a breakfast sausage, pinch It in between my fingers and take a bite, it's pretty good. I finish it and then wipe my hands on a napkin.

By that time both Aster and Tooth are finished, "Go play in the living room I'll clean up and then join you guys." Aster perks up at this but keeps a slight pout on his face as he walks besides Tooth. Yep Aster is not a morning person.

I pick up the dishes and wash them in the sink, I dry them and mange to place them on the shelf. Jack walks in, begins to wash his bowl, as I wipe a cloth over the counter. it's silent in the kitchen besides the sound of the running water.

"What are you going to do right now?" I lift my head at Jack's voice and shrug.

"read a book while Aster and Tooth play." I turn to face him, he dries his hands on the edge of his shirt.

"That's nice, by the way the guys are coming around noon. And that's in about an hour and half, so might as well enjoy your quiet time…" I smile and tilt my head,

"You guys better not break the house."

"we'll try not to, no promises though."

"oh really, than you better try extra hard because your mom would not be happy to find something broken." he nods and walks up to the counter where he leans against it,

"Are you still nervous about me?"

"You're never letting that go are you." He shakes his head, and I sigh.

"but are you?" I roll my eyes at him

"nope." I pop the p, and he just grins

"Okay then. So, what color iPhone do want?"

"Wait you weren't kidding?"

"About getting you a new phone? No, I wasn't kidding, so what color?" I shrug again and take a step back.

"Fine I'll choose then, oh, and if I recall correctly, Cam's call interrupted us last night." my breath hitches slightly as I remember his kiss last night.

"I don't recall anything." Slipping my hands in my pockets I smile,

"Well then, I guess I can help you remember." he leans but I turn my head, his lips brushing my check instead.

"Why do you always make this so hard for me." His head is still inclined so that when he talks his lips brush up against my skin, I take another step back and slowly tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

" that's just how I roll," I whisper, and then turn away, smiling as I walk out and go upstairs, I can hear him following me. But I ignore him as I pick up Divergent from my room and brush past him on the way down. I lay down on the couch and begin to read,I can hear Aster and Tooth laughing as they play together. Reaching into my pocket I take out my phone and put my earbuds on turning on Pandora I tune out as I drift into the world of Factions and adventure.

I'm two chapters away, from finishing when I hear a sudden commotion, I lift my head and find that both Aster and Tooth are looking for the sudden shouts as well, the door to the house is open and I watch as a couple guys from school walk in shopping each other around. Ugh! Is it noon already, I check the time and sure enough it was 12:04, I sigh and turn the volume of pandora on louder. I was too close to the end of Divergent to quit now, even though I've already read each book of the trilogy several times.

_"TOBIAS'S HEAD TURNS, and his dark eyes shift to me. His eyebrows draw in. He stands. He looks confused. He raises his gun.  
>"Drop your weapon," he says."—<em> a sudden laugh, followed by several whoops, breaks through Fall out Boy's The Phoenix, and my reading.

I lift my head, and find a group of boys my age standing by the door, they're all laughing at something and cheering. Besides me Aster, clutches onto my arm, his bright green eyes confused and startled. He turns his head to me,

"They loud." his lower lip quivers and I ruffle his hair.

"Let's go upstairs where it's quieter?" He nods eagerly, and I smile. Standing up I pick Aster up and hand him my book, turning Pandora off and slipping the earbuds and phone into my pocket. I help Tooth quickly clean up the toys on the floor. I place Aster down and let him go upstairs with Tooth while I finish putting away the toys. This takes awhile since apparently they hd dumped the toys all over the place. Gosh, I did not sign up for this.

I stand up when I finish and start heading upstairs.

"Where are you going Willow?" I turn back, the guys have moved to sit on the couches I spot Sandy and North, as well as a couple guys I recognize from school. Jack stands and walks up to me,

"Join the party, or at least say hi to North and Sandy." I raise, my eyebrows

"This isn't a party, seems more a gathering for cult members. Who worship their phones."

"Well then join our sinister cult gathering, where we sacrifice old phones cases to iPhone gods," I smile,

"I have to watch Tooth and Aster, say hi to North and Sandy for me." I pat his check and then head upstairs. Taking them two at the time. When I reach Tooth's room I start up the DVD player and they decide to watch Monster's University again. I sit on the floor reading, as the two of them, watch Sullie and Mike. To be truthful Oosma Kappa seemed like a cool group to join, that and the fact that green is one of my favorite colors. I also admired Mike's dedication on wanting to be a scarer even when people put him down. It's a nice touch for a pixar movie.

I'm just finishing the last page of the book when both, Aster and Tooth shout out,

"Rawr!" From behind me, I jump slightly, and join in with their laughter.

"You guys would be excellent scarers." they nod, giggling and lay back down on the bed, grinning at each other.

"do you guys want something to eat?" I put Divergent down, I was finished and would probably start Insurgent later.

"Popcorn!" they shout in unison and afterwards fall in a fit of giggles, I smile. They were adorable.

"Popcorn it is, I'll be back." leaving the room I head to the kitchen, and open the pantry.

Now where the hell was the popcorn? I sort through chip and cookie bags, cereal boxes and small cans of other stuff. Either we're out or it's probably lost in Narnia now, I sigh and keep looking. I have to tuck my hair over my shoulders several times from bending down, and there still isn't any popcorn in sight. I hear someone enter the kitchen, thank god!

"Hey Jack, do you know where the pop—" I close the pantry door and find that the person isn't Jack, it's Matt. He has a 7-up can in his hand, his dark brown hair styled as usual to look windswept and curly. Wearing a gray shirt that stretched across his broad shoulders, and those hazel green eyes, he looked so familiar, and it all triggered the small memories of our time together; the good ones.

"oh, you're not Jack. Never mind." I turn back to pantry and continue to search,the urge to tuck back my bangs causing my right hand to shake.

Just look for that damn popcorn Willow! Just look! Forget that he's right behind you, he'll leave, don't worry keep searching. It's alri—

"What do you need help looking for?" His deep voice is right behind me, Damn you Matthew Hayes! Why! You could having freaking left! I take a deep breath

"Just some popcorn," I don't turn to face him I keep my eyes straight ahead focusing on a box of Nilla's Vanilla cookies.

"Here let me help," I feel his hand on my shoulder and step back letting him step forward and begin to search.

"So, how does the box look like?"

"I don't know! Like a box of popcorn?! If I knew how it looked like I would have found it a while ago, but the stupid box's like Waldo," Matt chuckles as he moves a box of granola boxes aside.

"I see, you're still sarcastic as ever." I roll my eyes, what's up with people always commenting on my sarcastic appeal?

"Just look for the Waldo box of popcorn, and notice my sarcastic side later." He chuckles again,

"You're really going for the whole 'Waldo' box of popcorn,"

"Yes, I'm really going for the whole 'Waldo' popcorn, it wouldn't surprise me if the thing was striped red and white." He sorts through a Small pile of stacked boxes.

"Find it?" He shakes his head,

"It would help if you searched to, you know the two heads are better one crap." Matt even if we did that, there would still only be one functioning brain.

"Fine move over," he steps aside and I kneel down to look at the lower shelfs. Boxes of cereal cans of fruit but 'Waldo' popcorn doesn't show his face. I sigh in defeat,

"I give up, I'll make sandwiches instead." standing and moving to the fridge, I take out cheese and ham, and out of the pantry I take out the bread and mayo, and then I wash my hands,

"Here I'll help you," I look up at Matt, since when the hell are you so helpful?

"Whatever wash your hands." He does and then spreads mayo on the bread slices, I place the cheese and ham on them, we make four, cut them in half and place them on a plate for Tooth and Aster. Then he begins to make another one, for himself. I clean everything up just as he finishes. I watch as he takes a bite, and then smiles at me.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, what have you been up to?" His question surprises me,

"lots of things," I cross my arms and lean against the counter.

"You're not going to give me, a direct answer are you?"

"What gives you that idea," I'm being sarcastic but my voice sounds pretty sincere, but I know that Matt knows me well enough that he can always tell weather or nor I truly mean something or I being sarcastic

"There goes the sarcasm," I can't help but smile.

"Its just who I am, it's in my blood." I shrug as I say this, everything was slowly turning so awkward. I turn to the fridge and pour myself half a glass of orange juice, placing the glass on the kitchen counter I turn back to Matt, he stares at the orange juice for a second,

"Do you still…mix the juice with 7-up?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I do," he nods and then after a second thought reaches for the glass and pours some of his 7-up in it, he hands it back to me.

"Um thanks, I didn't think you'd remember that," I take a sip, and the taste of the orange juice and 7-up mixed together brings back some more memories.

"You did it all the time,sorta stuck in my mind I guess." I force a smile, this conversation was slowly turning painful for me, he continues eating his sandwich and I finish the glass of juice and soda.

I wash the dishes I used and dry my hand slowly.

"Willow?" Matt's voice is soft and deep, "I'm sorry, this is awkward." you don't freaking say?!

"and I'm sorry about before, when I did…that, I was stupid and I feel bad because I never told you I was sorry. And I am, I was an idiot back then. Well I still am, but I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Matt, that was like two years ago, it doesn't matter anymore but thanks for the apology, it's a nice touch. But don't worry it's fine,I'm _way_ over that." I smile and he smiles back,

"I still had to say it; I mean we dated since Freshman year and then I just went and…well I ruined it all." he frowns his nose scrunching up and the small lopsided dimple in his check shows.

"Do you–do you think, that if I hadn't done that, we'd still be together? I used to think about that all the time." I feel tense all of a sudden,

"I don't know, maybe. I never thought about that." But suddenly I was, what if he hadn't cheated, would we still be together? I know that at some point in our relationship I had probably, maybe slightly loved him. Or maybe not, looking at his hazel green eyes, that lopsided dimpled smile, tan skin and dark brown curls maybe it was just his looks, I mean I was a freshman, right out of a Californian middle school. I was pretty stupid back then. But now the doubt was in my mind, and I couldn't help but wonder.

What if?

"You have me thinking about it now though."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up; it's going to make things awkward, and I want nothing more than to at least be able to call you a friend instead of a stranger." I laugh and have to bite my lip to contain it.

"ah, God, Matt! Did you just friendzone me?" I laugh again and have to press my fist against my mouth, he laughs to,

"Yeah I'm sorry that probably could have been worded differently." I shake my head with laughter

"No, that's okay, that was great. Damn you though, why didn't I come up with something like that first. Damn you Matt!" He grins as I laugh, I have to catch my breath,

"Damn you,"

"so I guess the awkwardness is gone now?" I nod, and I can see him visible sigh.

"by the way, you look really nice with the silver streaks in your hair; it's a nice touch…crap I just turned everything awkward again right?"

"Not really, but I accept the compliment," nope it was awkward, once again.

I pick up the plate with sandwiches and smile one more time at him,

"It was nice talking with you Matt, I sorta missed it." as I turn to walk out, I bump into Jack, he steadies me, and thankfully the food didn't fall off the plate,

"Are those for me?" Jack let's go of my arms and walks around me, heading to the fridge.

"No they're for Aster and Tooth, hey where did you leave the popcorn from last night?" I set the plate on the counter again. Jack keeps searching in the fridge,

"Popcorn? Oh, that! oh it's right here," he extends his hand back for me, his head still looking for something in the fridge. And the stupid 'Waldo' popcorn is in his hand. Are you fucking kidding me Jack!

"You put it in the fridge! I was looking for it! Oh my gods Jack, give one good reason why I shouldn't murder you right here and now!" He closes the fridge a capris sun in his hand, and he smiles that lazy smile ,

"If, you do murder me, Matt will be a witness and the fact that I'm an amazing person that you'll regret murdering. By the way, what took you so long Matt,"

"I was eating a sandwich, oh and if Willow does murder you, I'd stay silent or she'd probably murder me too. " Matt takes a sip of his 7-up,

"I'd murder both of you, no questions necessary." I take the popcorn box, from Jack.

"Aha! I was right! See it is striped red and white!" I show Matt the box and he grins.

"you should get a sharpie and write 'Waldo' on it " I scoff at him,

"I just might," taking a packet out of the box, I throw the plastic away and place the rest in the microwave. I return to the box to the pantry.

"you can have the sandwiches now, as it turns out Tooth and Aster will get their popcorn."

"I'm a hero then?" I smack Jack

"may I recall that you were the one who put the popcorn in the fridge?" Jack rubs his arm.

"Yep I'm going to bruised for life, after this whole babysitting experience,"

"Be happy you'll have something to remember me by, one day you'll tell you're grandchildren all the stories about how I kicked your sorry ass." I hear Matt, snort with silent laughter,

"okay, but what will you remember me by?" I don't have to think twice about this one

"Your stupidity is enough," Jack grins, and then Lowers his voice.

"I think I can change your opinion about that." my checks heat up.

"Yeah, I'll totally remember you by your stupidity." I push my bangs back, because the ends are getting in my eyes,

"see you're nervo—"

"they were getting in my eyes! " he sends me a sure-they-were-face,

"they were!" He holds his hands up in surrender but I can still see that look on face.

"I believe you," but that glint is still in his eyes.

"Sure you do," I turn away and listen to the sound of the popping kernels.

"whay are Tooth and Aster doing?"

"Watching Monster's University." the microwave stops and I take the popcorn out, pour it into the popcorn bowl, and throw the trash away.

"Can I join you guys?" Jack sips at his capris sun

"no, your friends are over."

"I'd much rather be with you guys watching Sullie, and the purple lizard thing. That and you guys have popcorn. "

"you now have sandwiches, and the purple lizard things' name is Randall."

"It is, I though his name was…huh, yeah that is his name. but can I have some popcorn?"

I sigh, and hold out the bowl, he gets a handful and grins,

"you don't know how much I love you right now, this means a lot to me Willow. I might cry."

"You're pushing it, but then again you're always pushing it, so I'll let it pass." I hold the popcorn out to Matt,

"want some?" He takes a handful as well, I turn back to Jack.

"before I forget, did you take the meds? I always forget to ask you,"

"the white ones are the small yellow ones?" wait what?

"what do you mean, there's only white ones, the yellow ones are morphine tablets and you were supposed to be off those. You haven't been taking them have you?"

"No, that's why I asked I don't know which ones, to take." Sure, I totally believe you Frostbite.

"You take the white ones, and those only. They'll help heal the bone and tissue in your leg faster, the yellow ones dull pain which you shouldn't have anymore." he nods, pretending to pay attention,

"You weren't listening at all were you?" He grins and shake his head,

"no I was looking at your eyes, for once they didn't look pissed off, oh wait there they go, they're pissed off again, welcome back death glare, you were missed." I have to turn my head, it was getting harder and harder for me to act mad around him, the twinkle in his eyes making me want to just smile and laugh, and then hug him? My checks feel slightly warm and I have to take a deep breath.

"Just take the right meds." I pick up the popcorn bowl and head back to Tooth's room, where I set it in front of both of them, and we finish the movie.

I wait for them to finish the popcorn before announcing that it was bath time, I bathe Aster first and then start Tooth's bath. While she cleans up I change Aster into a new diaper and clothes, and then brush his hair, when it was wet his hair curled up slightly. He was tired because he falls asleep minutes later, I take him to his room and lay him down in his crib. Then I go back to Tooth's room where I comb out her blonde hair and let it air dry before braiding it back. She climbs into her bed with a couple fairytale books, and I go back to own room.

For the next two hours, I read. I had left Insurgent at home so I begin read The Maze Runner. It was a really good book, my favorite characters had to be Newt, Minho and Chuck, though having read the Scorch Trials and The Death Cure I knew of their sad fates.

I'm halfway through when I hear a knock on the door, to lazy to get up and answer I call out,

"Yeah?" The door opens and Jack walks in,

"We're going to go swim in the pool want to join us?" I bookmark and set down TMR,

"You can't swim, you'll get your cast wet." Jack rolls his eyes

"Fine, the guys are going to swim and _I'll_ be looking sexy, laying on a lawn chair. Wanna join us?" My lips twitch and I nod

"Sure," I get up and adjust my tank top strap, it was digging into my skin.

"Wait aren't you going to change so up you can swim?"

"no, I'm going to watch you guys, I can swim tomorrow," Jack has that lazy smile on his face again.

"Dang it, and here I thought I was about to see you in a nice bikini,"

"I don't wear, bikini's nor do I own one." Slipping on my vans, I brush past Jack,

"let's go then." we head to the backyard, where the guys are either swimming in the pool laying on the grass or lawn chairs; Cam and—I think his name is, Tyler—are in Aster's sandbox. Jack walks past me and sits down on one of the available chairs reclining back, I follow him and sit down in the one besides his. I watch as, Sandy, Matt and some other guy race each other back and fourth in the pool. I could easily beat them, they stopped to breathe to often and their push offs are to slow yup taking away speed instead of adding.

"You're silently critiquing their swimming abilities aren't you?" Jack's whisper is sudden and near, his head leaned in close. I nod my head

"I could easily beat them, but i have to admit they have strong arm formation that can propel them forward if they… you don't understand what I'm saying are you, I turn my head to him, his own is around eight inches away,

"no! I'm guessing you're talking about the whole doggy paddle thing right?" I smile, doggy paddle, only Jack.

"Hey Jack! What are you two whispering and smiling about?" We turn out heads to the other guy that had been racing with Sandy and Matt,

" I was just commenting to Willow here on how you need to learn how to doggy paddle, Mark" so that's the guy's name, Mark.

"How about you come in and show me Jack!" Jack grins at Mark's taunt, and points to his cast.

"sorry Mark, I have an injured leg. As much as I'd love to show you how to really swim o sadly can't."

"Okay then, Willow can show me, she's swim captain. " wait what?!

"Yeah, Willow's going to show you." I turn to Jack,

"no I'm not," he pouts ,

"come on, please, beat him once it'll be a piece of cake for you," he scrunches up his nose and pouts again,

"No, I'm not going in with my regular clothes, forget it."

"You up for it Willow? Or are you scared?" Mark taunts me, and I really want to punch him

" I would beat your sorry ass, but I'm not wearing a swimming suit,"

"get in with your birthday suit then, we'd all love the view, might even make up for me beating you, " Mark's taunt bolts me upright,

"As much as I would love to show your sorry ass, my 'birthday suit' I think I'll pass," my voice drips with sarcasm. And some of the guys begin to shout out.

"Shots fired!"

"Ooo kill 'em!"

"she got you good Mark!"

Jack places a hand on my, arm

"I'll give you my shirt, and then you can show him whose boss," I would I have declined, but I'm a naturally competitive person, and the chance of beating this asshole was to big of a chance to pass up.

"Yeah you do that," Jack sits up and takes off his black t-shirt handing it to me and leaving him in a white tank top, I reach back to the my hair back in a pony tail! and then slip off my blue button up shirt, ignore the catcalls and slip on Jack's shirt, it was huge on me, I take my vans and socks off and stand up, I take my phone out of my pocket and leave it under my shirt. I breath in I can smell Jack's cologne, and I smile, tucking a couple strands of hair behind my ears I walk over to the pool, and kneel down to where Mark, is swimming in the pool.

"You think you can beat me, sweetie." I grin

"I know I can beat you, there's a difference," all the other guys besides Mark get out of the pool, and I walk down the steps calmly.

"Let me warm up first,"

"Take your time sweet heart," I ignore him, take a deep breath and dive in, I take a quick lap back and fourth and the come up, for another breath and repeat the process twice more. I resurface besides Mark,

"I'm ready, " he smiles, but I can see the slight nervous sheen in his eyes,

we both get out of the pool and Jack's shirt has become water logged and heavy, I reach down to take it off and throw it to the side, leaving me in my black strap tank top.

_Better than nothing, lighter clothing is better Willow, _

"you going to strip anymore clothes off for us?" I glare at Mark and he shuts up, this guys so going down.

Matt steps out and begins the race thing,

"Okay then, two laps back and fourth. First one back wins."

I tune out everything besides Matt's voice,

"ready"

i step back and bend down

"set"

head up,

"go!"

Deep breath and dive!

My strokes are fast and strong propelling me, through the water, I'm used to the burn of the chlorine, and have long since gotten rid of the habit of searching for my opponent,Eyes straight forward, never break contact. I reach the edge and flip over using the edge to propel me back, I still have enough oxygen left for this one lap so when I reach the side where Matt waits I dive forward for a quick and deep breath, before twisting and diving back under, The pool was pretty small so this was easy for me, put I enjoyed the competition, the feeling of weightlessness and the warm and silky feel of the water as I cut through it with every stroke. I flip over once more propel myself forward with the edge and shoot forward, I just need to touch the next edge and I win. This helps me swim faster, and I let the last bit of oxygen leave my lungs when I grip the edge of the tiled pool and pull my torso out of the water. I hear loud whoops and yells and then Mark pulls up besides me. I grin at him as I use my arms to get out of the pool,

"You got your ass beat Mark!" I smile at Matt's taunt and stand water dripping off me. O walk back to my chair where Jack waits with a fluffy white towel,he had already layer one on the chair, and when I sit down he wraps the other one around my shoulders.

"See you beat him, and it was a piece of cake." I smile as I use the end of the towel to dry my face,

"He was still pretty close," Jack laughs.

"and that's why you're such a good sport, you were taunting him on winning, you beat him and instead of rubbing it in his face, you're admitting on how he was close?" I nod, shivering, and wrapping the towel tighter around me as I lay back down. The guys congratulate me, and I brush it off, they continue hanging out afterwards.

I was pretty cold, and hold the towel tight around me, the sun was still out butunder the shade the wind was fairly cold.

"You're cold?" Jack drapes a towel over my legs and it helps slightly,

"Thanks," he shrugs it off,

It takes awhile but I reagin warmth and sit up, to watch them play a game of water polo. It was fairly entertaining, and I eat some of the pizza they had ordered.

My hair was still wet and it stuck to my back, I get up and use the towel to dry off any stray droplets of water from my skin, and then I my hair, taking it out of its ponytail Nd letting it fall down my shoulders the towel preventing it from actually touching my skin. I sit back down and Jack offers me an earbud from his phone, he's watching funny Cat Videos from YouTube. And some of them are pretty funny, we're in the middle of one when Cam walks past and sprays Jack with water, it doesn't land on his phone luckily but he still throws his shoe at Cam, laughing as he wipes his hands.

I find myself looking at him instead of at the cats on the screen. There were water droplets on his eyelashes, glinting in the sunlight, the pale freckles that were sprinkled across his checks visible from the close proximity I was in. His eyes dart to mine

" What's wrong you're staring at me?" I blush, I hadn't meant for him to catch me,

"Nothing, I got distracted for a second. Sorry" His blue eyes glint in the light, bright cobalt blue.

"You're red,"

"You have freckles," his hand reaches up to wipe his check,

"yeah I do, you don't have them aren't red heads supposed to have freckles?"

I grin

"I lucked out, and have a milky complexion. "

"yeah,you usually do. But right now you have a tomato complexion," I gasp,

"I do not!" He keeps grinning,

"you sorta do, though,"

"I do n—"

"oh look at the lovebirds!" We glance up to find, Mark pointing at us I then notice just how close Jack and I had been so scoot over.

" screw you Mark," Jack laughs as he shouts at Mark.

"Oh, but by the looks of it Willow will be doing that for me." My checks heat up and I sit up once more with anger, but Jack places a hand on shoulder to stop me.

"ignore him, Mark's a bit of Jokester.

"I'll make his face a damn joke if he keeps it up,"

"He's just joking around see they all find it funny and then continue with whatever they were doing." I look around and sure enough that's what happens; and then my eyes meet up with a pair of hazel green ones and I see Matt Frown before turning to talk with North and some other dude.

I brush this this off and continue to look around while Jack resumes his laughing at the cat videos.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, there's more tomorrow, well for me it's today since it's 2 in the morning here in Cali._

_Thanks for the reviews! They don't fail on making me smile, _

_Remember the poll is still up, _

_leave your Opinions, thoughts, idea. _

_Thanks for reading! _

_Hope you all had a Great Easter Sunday, or just a great regular Sunday If you don't celebrate :) _

_-**CUDDLYPENGUIN**_


End file.
